Amnesia
by Stardustadventurer
Summary: Conan gets Amnesia by witnessing Agasa being shot at and blames himself can the others help him regain his memories? and the people who shot Agasa are after Conan will he make it out of all this alive? story is better than my summary at least i hope
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

Intro:

(the title is obviously Amnesia (I know very original!) the is a DC fanfic where Conan gets amnesia like Ran did in movie 4 by witnessing Professor Agasa being shot and blames himself for what happened, as the others try to get his memory back, he finds himself become a target from the people who shot the professor)

note: when I say kids I mean the detective boys; Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko

_Slanted- thoughts_

Disclaimer:

The anime and manga Detective Conan and its characters don't belong to me they are owned by Gosho Aoyama, I do not claim any of the merchandise associated with them, I think the only thing I can claim is the idea of this story.

_Chapter 1:_

Conan was bored…. More bored than usual, 'the kids just had to blackmail me didn't they?' the kids and Agasa (which includes Ai which was rather surprising to Conan considering she hardly ever came on any of the trips they went to (don't know if this is completely true or not correct me if I'm wrong)) had told him (well more like the kids did) that if he didn't go camping with them they would tell Ran that he snuck out at night to go to Kaito Kid's heists when he knew he wasn't allowed.

But how they knew was a complete mystery the Damn Brats wouldn't tell him, but he had a feeling he knew why but chose not to say, so he went anyway.

And here he was sitting around a campfire in practically the middle of nowhere, though mind you he personally made sure that everyone had their mobiles fully charged and not forgotten. Especially so that Agasa didn't forget his wallet or his phone and made sure it was fully charged 'granted it was a combined effort from him and Ai to make sure that the professor hadn't forgotten anything important'.

Everyone was chatting about how many bugs they caught today, which included how Genta nearly ruined everything by eating behind a bush while no one was looking and startled a sleeping fox, which in turn surprised him greatly, so he threw his food container at the not-so-happy-to-be-awoken fox making it rather angry.

"Mouuu Genta-kun you ruined my catch I almost caught a rare beetle, you just had to go and frighten that poor fox! We had to go back early because you broke all our equipment!" moaned Mitsuhiko.

"It wasn't my fault! that Fox was chasing me!" Genta snapped.

"Well if you hadn't hurled that container at it, it would have left you alone. But nooooooo you had to be stupid enough to aggravate it and run out of the bushes breaking and stomping on our equipment on the way just to save your lazy behind after you had secretly scoffed your face!" Ai added irritably, growing rather annoyed by this conversation and the fact that she felt totally sorry for the fox.

"Why couldn't you have just waited until dinner time like the professor is doing? Are you that greedy that you can't go without food for 2 hours?" scolded Ayumi.

"I was hungry" Genta admitted sheepishly.

"That's no excuse! You nearly squashed the bugs we already caught!" Ayumi yelled.

"Now, now it's over now what matters now is that the fox made it out alright in the end as did Genta, I hope you learned not to do that again Genta" calmed Professor Agasa.

"Hai" Genta chorused.

It was then Conan decided to interrupt "If your all done scolding Genta!" everyone looked at him, he continued.

"I think it's time for dinner, the sun is starting to set and I think Genta has got the message, though to make sure he has I don't think he should have seconds" he pointed.

Everyone nodded in furious agreement, except Genta who just groaned in dismay.

Agasa was surprised and looked at his watch "Ohhhh you're right we completely lost track of time, if we wanna collect firewood we have to go now! So everyone except Ai-kun and me go and collect firewood now, while we prepare the food".

Everyone nodded and was about to leave until Ai loudly called "Wait!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned with confused faces, "Ayumi is going to help me prepare the food, and Hakase you're going to collect firewood along with the others" she ordered.

"What! Why?" cried the professor, asking what pretty much everyone else was thinking.

"Simple, I can't trust you not to secretly stuff your face with food while we are handling it" she coolly replied "I would ask Edogawa-kun to help me, seeing as he's the most responsible out of everyone, but you wouldn't be able to find your way back without him, seeing as you lot JUST LOVE to get into trouble, like when you went exploring in that cave, and Edogawa-kun got shot"

Conan winced at that, while everyone else just hung their heads in shame.

"So, this time Hakase you're going to go with them and to make things better, I'm going to pair you all up" She stated, they immediately snapped their heads up at this.

She continued "Edogawa-kun will go with Hakase, and Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun will go with each other". Mitsuhiko and Agasa immediately objected, Genta didn't care who he went with, he was just upset that he wasn't allowed to have seconds for dinner.

"Wouldn't it be better to have Conan-kun with me so he can keep me out of trouble and Hakase can keep Genta-kun out of trouble?" Mitsuhiko argued.

"Yeah, that's right if they are left together, you know they'll just wonder off when they see something that peaks their curiosity" added Agasa.

Ai immediately sent a deadly glare at them that gave all of them even Agasa the shivers.

"The reason I paired you up with Edogawa-kun Hakase, is because I know you have a tendency to forget the time and that when it starts to become dark you forget which way you came and get lost" She coldly told him.

She whipped her head around to redirect her glare towards Mitsuhiko and Genta who cowered in fear before her, "And if you two cause any trouble or wonder off somewhere, I'll murder you and hide your bodies so well, not even Edogawa-kun will find you!" She threatened with such a deadly tone that they knew that she would punish them horribly if they were to disobey her and gave her a meek "yes"

"Any more objections?" she questioned with a glare that said 'don't mess with me!' everyone shook their heads vigorously even Ayumi was scared of Ai when she was like this.

She smirked knowing she had won "Good, now get going!" she snapped "I expect you all back by 7:00 that gives you an hour and a half to collect wood, if you finish before that time come back here NO EXPLORING!" she glared at the two boys who were still cowering in fear on the side, "one more thing make sure you bring back wood that will burn nicely not just any stick off the ground, the faster you collect the wood the faster dinner will be ready" a bit nicer but still said with a venomous tone.

For a minute everyone just stood there until Ai raised her voice "Well, what are you all waiting for? Go!"

After that they didn't need to be told twice and scrambled into the woods to do their jobs, Ai smirked knowing she had done a great job of showing them who's in charge around here. She turned back to Ayumi, who was staring wide eyed at Ai after her huge outburst.

"A...Ai-chan" She choked fearful of what Ai's reaction might be.

Ai just smiled at Ayumi "sorry about that Ayumi-chan (I'm not sure what Ai addresses Ayumi as, since Ayumi calls Ai by her first name I thought perhaps Ai should do the same as well) but you know how boys are, they won't listen to you unless you really drill it into their brains what is needed, you understand right?" with a soft tone.

Ayumi's gaze softened "yeah, I know what you mean Ai-chan"

Ai's smile went wider "well, why don't we get started on that Dinner? After all we don't want the boys on our heels complaining about not doing our bit" she laughed.

"Sure" Ayumi said cheerfully, and she and Ai went to get the equipment for dinner ready whilst chattering away happily.

Where the boys are:

Conan was getting agitated by Genta's complaining about how it was unfair that he wasn't going to get seconds for dinner, 'why can't we just collect wood quietly?' He thought while walking deeper into the woods with Hakase and the boys.

"I don't get it! Why can't I have seconds? This is your entire fault Conan!" he growled at the person in question.

"You know exactly why you can't have seconds Genta-kun so don't complain!" Mitsuhiko defended.

Everyone stopped walking as another argument about what happened with the fox went underway, with Agasa desperately trying to calm the two down. Conan was about ready to explode after listening to 2 minutes of their argument.

"Yeah, well you try run-"

"ENOUGH!" Conan yelled getting everyone's attention even Agasas who was trying to calm the two boys.

Conan glared at the two boys "Look! Shut up about what happened with the stupid fox incident! It's over and done with now so Shut Up!" he growled.

"But it's your entire fault Conan!" Genta complained.

"I told you it's-"

"I said enough! If we don't start collecting some firewood now Haibara is going to kill us, and by us I mean mainly you, so if you two don't shut up! I won't even bother searching for your bodies when Haibara's done with you!" Conan glowered with burning annoyance in his eyes that clearly showed he was serious. The boys looked at Conan in slight fear surprised by his sudden outburst, Agasa just sighed in relief that it was over.

"Now, we need to look for good burnable wood, I suspect that there is some there" Conan explained pointing to the left of where they were standing "and there" pointing right.

"Of course I could be wrong about one of them but no doubt that one of them defiantly has good burnable wood, so I suggest we go off in our pairs in both directions. I and the Hakase will go left and you two will go right, does that sound like a good plan?" He asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"good, and remember you two No Wondering Off!" he warned Genta and Mitsuhiko who just gave a nervous "Hai" in return before scampering off in the direction Conan told them to go to.

Conan sighed deeply before heading off in his direction with the professor, he was glad that was over but for some reason he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, something Very bad.

Mitsuhiko and Genta:

"Looks like Conan was right, look there's tons of burnable wood here" Mitsuhiko said while pointed to some pieces of wood on the floor.

"HMPH! I don't care if he was right or wrong it's his fault I don't get seconds!" Genta ranted.

"Quit complaining and start picking up some sticks or Haibara will bury our bodies six feet under!" Mitsuhiko snapped.

Genta just grumbled something incoherently and started picking up some sticks. While they worked in silence, little did they know that something bad was about to happen with Conan and the Professor…

Conan and the Professor:

They walked in silence while Conan tried to shake that bad feeling he had, Agasa decided to break the silence.

"Don't you think you were being a little hard on them earlier Shinichi? They're just children unlike you and Ai-kun" The professor questioned.

Conan sighed "I know that, but they can be such pains to deal with sometimes, and they've reached up to a point where it gets super annoying just listening to them. And I suspect it's the same with Haibara as well judging by the way she acted earlier".

The professor just nodded in agreement (the thing about Ai) and they continued walking in silence and they stayed like that for half an hour.

Conan looks at his watch "hmmmmm…. We've only got 45 minutes to collect some wood and get back before Haibara gets mad, besides it's starting to get dark"

Conan looks up ahead, and sees a whole clearing of sticks "Look!" he cries.

Agasa looks ahead and sees the clearing and runs ahead with Conan in tow, "how did all this wood get here?" Conan asked.

"Never mind that Shinichi let's just gather up some and head back soon" Agasa replied already picking firewood.

"Alright we'd better be quick though I don't wanna get on Haibara's bad side" said Conan.

While they were picking up the sticks, Conan wondered what this eerie feeling was that he kept getting was, it was like… Like something bad was about to happen very soon he shook it off 'It's just your imagination Shinichi, calm down'.

20 minutes later there's barely enough light to see:

Conan was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Agasa had stopped picking up wood because he had noticed something in the shadows. Agasa headed off towards the trees following what he saw he thought that he was gonna later after he checked it out, but boy was he wrong.

"Shinichi! I just saw something I'm gonna check it out!" He called out to Conan, who immediately looked up just to see the Professor disappearing into the trees.

"Hakase wait! It's too dark right now, just search later!" but his efforts were in vain, the Professor had already left. Conan thinks 'I've gotta follow him, I have a feeling that something bad will happen if I don't', and so Conan dropped the wood he had already collected and ran after him calling for the professor but the professor was too far to hear him so Conan went deeper into the forest in search of him.

With Agasa:

Agasa was sure he saw something and he wasn't gonna stop looking until he knew what it was, being around detectives made it hard not to suspect everything you see was a crime waiting to happen, even if those detectives included were only high-schoolers. He heard something coming from the bush next to him and he stopped walking and faced the bush and hissed (not wanting to alert any accomplices if there were any)

"Show Yourself!"

The bush rustled again…. Agasa was starting to feel nervous like what if the person had a gun? Or what if it was a dangerous animal? Instead what happened was…

… A rabbit hopped out.

Agasa sighed in relief glad that it was just a harmless animal; he was about to head back when…

"Do you think we'll be seen?" a male voice whispered, which Agasa wouldn't have been able to hear if not for the silence the forest brought.

"Of course not, not a soul is gonna be in a forest at this hour too easy to get lost in otherwise" hissed another male voice.

Agasa turned his head to the direction of the voices and could faintly see two outlines of men walking towards a clearing, and quietly followed them while ducking and hiding in between trees until he was just outside the clearing.

The two men went into the clearing where another man was waiting for them; the man in the clearing had a huge sack with him and was waiting patiently while the two made their way towards him. Agasa watched silently while his eyes adjusted to the dark better he could see the men's features. The first man who spoke was of average height, skinny and neat, the second man who spoke was the tallest of the three, had a muscular build and looked rather scruffy as his hair and clothes were rather untidy and the third man in the clearing looked like the most intelligent out of the three, was more casually dressed and slightly smaller than the first man, as adjusted as his eyes became to the dark he couldn't make out their facial features.

The man in the clearing spoke quietly when the other two men got where he was.

"Were you followed?"

"Nahh, Daisuke we were super careful man!" the second man replied.

Daisuke looked sceptically at him "I'm not sure I can trust your judgement on that Yuuta, Ryuu do you agree with his statement?" he asked the first man in question.

"Yes, I am fairly sure no one but us is here" Ryuu confirmed.

Daisuke nodded and showed them what was inside the sack, which Agasa suspected was robbed goods or worse stolen money.

"I counted how much we collected right before you guys got here, you'll be proud to know we made off with 30 million yen!" he told them smugly.

Agasa narrowed his eyes as he heard this 'so they are bank robbers after all'

"Really that's great boss!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Yes, but there's just one small problem" Daisuke said with a tone that meant he wasn't very happy at least not in Agasa's perspective.

"Really! What went wrong?" Ryuu asked.

Daisuke gave a creepy smile that Agasa did not like one bit!

"Oh nothing Ryuu! Everything went according plan… well, except when you let your face be shown on the security camera while we were escaping!" he explained.

"But it was only for a second, it was probably too dark for them anyway to see my face clearly!" Ryuu objected.

"Perhaps so…." Daisuke started, from the shadows Agasa could see him reach into his pocket and fiddled with it while he continued "… but I can't risk having you expose us to the police if they find you…." Agasa heard a click sound coming from Daisuke's pocket and spoke again "….it's quite dark, we defiantly won't be able to find our way back without some source of light…" he commented while glancing behind before returning his attention to his two confused companions. If possible his evil grin grew wider "…. But don't worry I have a torch in my pocket".

And faster than Agasa could register he heard the muffled sound of a pistol attached with a silencer fire, and watched with horror as Ryuus corpse fell to the ground with a look of surprise that will be stuck on his face for all to witness.

Agasa was visibly shaken, as was Yuuta who was just next to Ryuu when he was murdered, however Daisuke just sighed relieved about what he did like he had done this kind of thing before and didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

It shocked Agasa to the point where he was almost frightened of the man himself but it couldn't compare to seeing someone murdered right before your eyes.

Daisuke put his gun away and brought out a lighter and lit it, it got a bit lighter but not enough to make out the men's features. "Y-you-you k-killed him b-boss" Yuuta stuttered.

"I know, and if you don't want the same thing to happen to you I suggest you help me hide this body" Daisuke answered coolly.

After that Yuuta immediately picked up the corpse by the armpits and started half dragging half carrying to wherever Daisuke was gonna lead him. Agasa reached out to grab his phone from his pocket to take pictures when he realized he left his mobile at the campsite, so he resolved to following them to wherever they were gonna hide the body, wait until they left and get the others back to the campsite and call the police to inform them where the body is.

No less had the remaining two men taken a step they froze…. "AGASA HAKASE!" Agasa turned around and found to his horror Conan coming closer to the clearing with his wristwatch torch turned on, never had Agasa been so fearful as to what was gonna happen to Conan just for being here…

With Conan:

'That damn Agasa couldn't he have just told me clearly before he wandered off' Conan thought grumpily, while he shone his way forward with his wristwatch torch calling for Agasa, 'Haibara's gonna be furious with us, and it will be Hakases fault!'.

"HAKASE!" he yelled with still no results

He had tried calling the professor's phone but Ai had answered it, which could only mean that he left his phone at the campsite, he recalled his short conversation with Ai;

Conan's phone conversation with Ai:

Conan: Hakase where have you run off to? (his tone said he was not happy)

Ai: hello to you too, any reason you're moaning in my ear as soon as I pick up the phone?

Conan: Haibara! Why have you got Hakases phone? (He was surprised that Ai answered)

Ai: he must have left it at the campsite, so mind answering my question now

Conan: …Well Hakase just wandered off and now I can't find him

Ai: …hmmmmm I see well you'd better find him soon and get back here pronto! Or you two are gonna be in a world of trouble. Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun came back nearly an hour ago."

Conan: (sigh) will do Haibara.

End of conversation

'Yeah, easier said than done Haibara, especially when you've got no clue where he went' He sarcastically thought.

He continued walking when a small light appeared in a clearing up ahead; he walked towards it thinking that Agasa may be there. As he walked further towards the clearing he could've sworn he heard something like a muffled gunshot but thought that he was hearing things 'seriously Shinichi you can't suspect every small sound you hear' he scolded himself.

"AGASA HAKASE!" he shouted again once he got nearer to the clearing, when he got to just the beginning of the clearing he noticed the glimmer of light had disappeared, he shone his watch towards the right and was just about to check the left when he heard a twig snap and someone whisper "shhhh".

He quickly shone his watch in the direction he heard the noises come from and immediately wished he hadn't, there were two men there, and one was half carrying half dragging a corpse while the other carried a huge sack. Now Conan had seen plenty of corpses before but this one took him by complete surprise,

He gave quite a loud gasp and dropped his wristwatch torch and brought his hands midway to covering his mouth in surprise and seemed to stay like that.

The watch on the floor still shone on the men who by this time had noticed Conan and had dropped what they were holding and approached him. Conan's eyes widened and he took a step back; normally he would have used his super powered shoes and his anywhere-blow-about-football belt but his shoes had gotten damaged from the kids pushing him into a river and he felt that he didn't need his belt today as he had hoped there wouldn't be any cases to deal with, boy he wished he didn't listen to himself.

"B-boss the kid saw us what do we do?" the muscularly guy asked timidly.

"Isn't it obvious?" the confident shorter man replied with a grin that Conan didn't like one bit.

Then the short man pulled a gun out with an attached silencer and Conan eyes widened in fear and he took a couple more steps back while the short man walked slowly towards him raising his gun even more to Conan's head, Conan stood still when he was but a few step backwards from a tree.

"Sorry kid but you had the unfortunate luck of running into us on this quiet night, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to keep what you saw to the grave with you" the man stated not looking the least bit hesitant on what he was about to do.

Conan's natural instincts screamed RUN! But his body refused to move like it was paralysed by fear and realisation that he might be killed tonight if he didn't do something.

The muscularly man beside him closed his eyes and mouthed 'sorry' before the short man cocked the gun, Conan's eyes widened and he was starting to pull the trigger.

"NOOO!" Agasa screamed as he threw himself in front Conan, too late! The bullet pierced through the Professors stomach giving him unimaginable pain, while also pushing him and Conan back towards the tree.

The man fired two more bullets one hit Agasa's shoulder the other scratched his cheek while pushing him back even further, Conan barely had time to register that he was being pushed further and further towards the tree behind him until he made contact with it a bit abruptly which caused his glasses to fly off his face but he couldn't even think about himself now, he just wanted Agasa to be alright.

"HAKASE!" he cried quickly scrambling to his knees and crawling forward a little, he tried to shake him to wake him up calling out his name. When he tried to roll the professor over he was shocked, no that's an understatement the whole world was practically dead to him. So Much Blood was coming out Conan's hands were covered in it.

"Well boy sorry that old man just appeared out of nowhere and saved your life temporarily….. Too bad it was in vain-" the small man rambled on emotionlessly.

Conan's didn't register what he was saying he was too horrified, he really wished it was one of those horrible nightmares he had when he was a child the first time round.

Conan teared up and his vision blurred as cold harsh reality came and slapped him in the face, unable to stand on his knees anymore his knees gave out; he slid into a sitting position with his legs bent outwardly with tears tumbling down his cheeks not caring about the painful awkward position he was sitting in.

He stared wide eyed at his trembling hands that were stained with the professors blood, he brought them closer to his face, where hot tears still fell not about to show any sign of stopping soon.

"…well boy sorry about your loss but no time to dwindle on what's been done, say your final words" the small man sneered aiming his gun once again at Conan's head. But he didn't even seem to notice it. He just stared horrified at his blood soaked hands as if he had just committed murder.

"It's my fault! If only I had I moved Agasa Hakase wouldn't have-"Conan said voice barely above a whisper.

"Was it now? I'm sorry I should've been quicker killing you earlier then, don't worry I'll make up for it now" the small man said unsympathetically. Again Conan ignored him focused completely on his hands as if he was dead to the world.

"No" he whispered barely audible.

With that he brought his bloodied hands to his face and screamed,

With his fingers leaving small trails of blood down his cheeks where they mingled with his tears that were still falling from his closed eyelids.

The two men had never heard a scream so loud! Much less from a child, they were extremely disturbed at such a deathly scream coming from a small child, the muscularly man looked questionably at his companion.

"We should get out of here quickly before this kid's friends find us" the small man shouted in order for his partner to hear him over Conan's screaming, his partner quickly nodded before picking up the corpse that had laid forgotten for a while and dragged it quickly away, while the small man grabbed his sack and took off with his companion. Conan continued screaming hoping that somehow reality would undo itself, but he only screamed in vain…

At the campsite with the kids and Ai, 10 minutes earlier:

Ai was mad…. really mad... mad like an angry bull!

You could see the veins popping out on her forehead as she stared angrily at her watch, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi ate in complete silence and fear none of them dared speak a word in fear of being murdered by the angry girl fuming at her watch.

"What's taking them so long? They're over an hour late!" she glared at her watch like it was the cause of her problems.

Mitsuhiko and Genta came back ages before curfew, to which she was rather pleased that they had taken her threat seriously though she had a suspicion that Conan had added to that threat, and was mentally thanking him. But that was before he called telling her that Agasa had wandered off, she mentally slapped her forehead then thinking she should've threatened Agasa as well so this problem wouldn't be present.

Ai was really mad at them for taking this long, when they got back she was gonna give Agasa a thorough lecture because she trusted Conan enough to know that he was trying his best to find Agasa even now, 'I should've gone with Hakase myself! Kudo-kun can cook decently, especially since he personally asked me to train him and now he can cook pretty decent meals, a little more training and he'll be better than me' Ai's mind wandered off before coming back to the daunting question of 'Where were they?'. Ai then tried ringing Conan's phone again for the fourth time and still got no answer. If Conan had anything to do with them being later than needs be, she would regret treating and trusting him more like a friend now.

At first when Genta and Mitsuhiko came back she and Ayumi had almost finished preparing the food, so she told the boys set up the campfire while they finished preparing it, then they actually made the meal but waited for a bit until they began eating it because Conan and the professor weren't there to eat with them (though Genta initially complained about having to wait longer, he was silenced by Ai glaring at him saying icily that they were all to eat together no questions asked!).

Now they were over an hour and a half late so she allowed them to eat dinner now before it got too cold and let Conan and the professor eat in the morning.

"Maybe they went for a walk" Ayumi timidly offered.

Ai turned to face with a blank expression and replied "if so then wouldn't Edogawa-kun have called us telling us where they were and what they were doing?"

Ayumi meekly replied "I guess so"

Genta complained loudly "I don't care where he went! All I know is that he made us wait for dinner! Him and Hakase! And Conan warned us not to wander off and what does he do? He does exactly what he told us not to do!"

"For your information Kojima-kun, it was Agasa Hakase who wandered off not Edogawa-kun, so I'll thank you not to speak ill of him when you don't know the facts!" Ai spat venomously at him.

Ayumi looked like she was about ready to cry "so you lied to me! Ai-chan you told me you didn't have any feelings for Conan-kun, but you like him don't you? Ayumi cried tearfully.

Mitsuhiko tried to calm her by saying that what she was saying was nonsense, that if Ai did love Conan she would've given more subtle hints.

"Tsuburaya-kun's right, Edogawa-kun is my best friend that's why I trust him so much" Ai softly said.

"If that's true then what are you and Conan-kun always whispering about behind our backs? Are you two secretly dating and don't want to tell us?" Ayumi questioned with a determined look on her face.

"W-what are you talking about? I told you that's n-" Ai started but didn't get to finish because a scream filled the air.

Immediately Ai had the feeling that something bad happened to Conan and the professor and shoved her phone in her pocket, after a few minutes the screaming stopped.

"What was that?" Mitsuhiko asked shocked by the agonised scream.

"I don't know Tsuburaya-kun but I think Hakase and Edogawa-kun are in trouble" Ai admitted.

"So-so that was Conan-kun screaming" Ayumi stuttered.

Genta was scared and was greatly worried for Conan since Ayumi suggested that Conan let out that scream.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we look will we? Come on everyone!" Ai ordered, no one questioned her mainly because they were worried about Conan and the professor. Everyone dropped their plates to the ground, switched on their wristwatch torches and ran towards the direction the scream came from.

They ran for 15 minutes after a while they stopped and rested against a nearby tree.

"How much further Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko panted.

"I don't know Tsuburaya-kun… we've got to keep looking until we find them or at least the source of that scream" Ai answered with determination in her voice.

Ayumi shone her torch ahead and spotted the clearing with sticks, what struck her odd was as to why there were that many sticks in a clearing but something else she saw made her heart leap for joy.

"Ai-chan Look over there!" Ayumi cried excitedly.

Ai looked over to where Ayumi was shining her torch and her heart made the same leap of faith that Ayumi's took, and beckoned everyone to follow her. Once they arrived in the clearing Ai immediately looked at the two neat piles of sticks collected at one end of the clearing.

"They were here, this must've been where Agasa ran off before Edogawa-kun chased after him" she stated, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what's that?" Genta asked while pointing ahead of the trees past where the neat piles of sticks were, everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows then looked to where he was pointing and their eyes widened.

"There's a small light up ahead should we go to the source of that light Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yes, Edogawa-kun and Hakase might be there" she said her voice full of new hope.

So everyone set off again this time towards the small light in the distance, while they were on their way over there Ai thought 'Kudo-kun you and Hakase had better be over there because if I find you somewhere else you can be darn sure I'll go on a rampage!' .

They continued running until they reached the light, when they did they found themselves in another clearing, while everyone else looked around she picked up the source of light and found it to be Conan's wristwatch by checking to see if he still had the anaesthetic needle ready to fire to which it did so had enough proof that it was his. Her next question was where was he?

"Ahhh what's this?" Mitsuhiko cried bending over while shining his torch on a spot near where they came in to the clearing while Ayumi and Genta did as well to get a look at it.

Ai noticed this and switched off Conan's Wristwatch torch and pushed it in her pocket with her phone and walked over.

"What's all the commotion about?" she coolly asked once she got over, they all immediately looked up at her.

"This stain on the floor seems weird" Ayumi told her "what do you think?"

What did she think? She thought 'Oh My God its blood I hope Edogawa-kun or Hakase didn't get hurt' just to be sure she bent down and swiped it with her finger, and just from the feel of it she could tell her first thought was the correct one.

"It's blood you guys, and it's still fresh which means it was recent" she told the kids grimly, they froze with fear as they heard that, "don't worry you guys I'm sure that whoever attacked the person who owns this blood is gone, by now they wouldn't want to risk being seen" Ai told them getting to relax a lot.

Just then Ai noticed a few more drops of blood leading towards just outside the clearing, so she stood up and shone her light on the trail and trailed her light upon the drops of blood until she saw an arm come into view and with that she whipped her torch to focus on the body.

She gasped as she saw Professor Agasa lying face down on the floor with blood seeping out of him and her stomach did a back flip, the others shone their torches in the same general direction as Ai did.

Ayumi immediately started crying as soon as she saw it and screamed, when she had stopped she noticed a small bent leg right next to Agasa and shone her torch on the base of the tree trunk, and more tears tumbled down her cheeks.

There he was in a sitting position with his legs bent outwardly, leaning on the tree, his arms hanging limply by his side with his hands covered in blood, glasses flung off his face somewhere nearby, his head turned to the right with four short lines of blood on his left cheek. But what was really heart wrenching was that a long line of tears were tumbling down his closed eyelids not showing any sign of stopping anytime soon.

"CONAN-KUN!" she cried running over to him while the others looked at her with surprised faces as she ran to kneel beside him, so they shone torches where Ayumi was pointing hers before she ran off and gasped again only this time louder and Ai's stomach did three back flips and a cartwheel, there was Conan, leaning there unconscious but what was even more shocking was that tears were coming out of his closed eyelids which made them all think the same thing 'What happened to them?'.

"CONAN" everyone else cried, and started running over to where Ayumi was already kneeling by his left side and calling out his name without daring touching him in fear that he had an unknown injury and that she didn't want to jolt it if it was there. Everyone else was quickly beside Ayumi in a matter of seconds.

"He's ok, he's just unconscious" Ai stated emotionlessly while checking his pulse on his left arm.

"What happened to him?" Genta asked fearful of the answer.

"I don't know Kojima-kun…" Ai whispered, she was slightly frightened she had never seen Conan cry before and by the looks on the others faces they hadn't either. But they had to get help for both of them.

"Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun I want you two to roll Hakase over so I can quickly check his pulse! HURRY!" Ai snapped remembering that Agasa was more hurt than Conan.

They quickly rolled Agasa over and gasped at the state he was in, he had been shot twice once in the shoulder, and once in the stomach. When Ai came over and saw his stomach was shot she immediately widened her eyes 'that's a vital part that got hit, and it was only recent', she quickly checked his pulse, and sighed in relief there was one but it was weak they needed to get help soon for both Conan and Agasa.

"Tsuburaya-kun, Kojima-kun! I want you two to put pressure on Hakase's wounds while I call the police and two ambulances for them, make sure you put a lot of pressure on his stomach wound to try and slow the bleeding that area is particularly important for you to do that!" Ai ordered, she flipped open her phone and speed dialled Inspector Megure

"Them? Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko asked while he and Genta carried out the task they had been asked to do, she merely pointed at Conan behind her who still lay unconscious with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"But I thought you said he was just unconscious" Mitsuhiko questioned worried that there was something Ai wasn't telling them about Conan.

"He is but he needs to go for a hospital check-up to make he doesn't have anything serious like a concussion… also I think something bad has happened to him because I don't think he would be crying over being nearly killed when he has faced death more times than I can count" Ai said sadly as the dial tone still rung on the other end.

Mitsuhiko's eyes widened and he redirected his gaze to the still unconscious Conan, he never knew how many times Conan has nearly died, and here he was unconscious and broken emotionally with tears trailing his closed eyelids and cascading his cheeks with Ayumi calling his name and telling him that it was gonna be alright, that he was gonna be ok.

Under normal circumstances he and Genta would be chasing Conan for getting Ayumi's attention but this wasn't under normal situations so he was defiantly not going chase him around or thump him or anything 'he has had his fill of bad events today I'm not going to add to it and I don't think Genta-kun is either' He thought, while still getting on with the task Ai had requested of him and Genta.

Ai was starting to get impatient with the Inspector 'How long does it take to pick up a fecking phone?' she thought angrily this was important!

Finally he answered "What do you want? Can't you tell I'm busy with paperwork by the amount of time it took for me to answer you!" he grumbled into the phone in annoyance, that made Ai snap.

so she yelled "YOU'RE RIGHT, I WOULD'VE GIVEN UP RINGING AGES AGO IF I DIDN'T HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR CALLING YOU, YOU STUPID BUFFOON!" she swore she could him hear him jump ten feet back from the phone then reluctantly come back to answer her.

"And what is your reason for calling Ai-kun?" he timidly asked.

she promptly replied "my two friends Hakase and Edogawa-kun have been hurt they have been victims to a shooting incident they need ambulances right now, and I suggest you call Edogawa-kun's guardians informing them what has happened, you can ask for me and my friends statements when you get here ok?" she heard the Inspector gasp.

"Conan-kun and Agasa Hakase are hurt?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, now hurry! Or Hakase won't make it, and Edogawa-kun needs to get to a hospital ASAP!" she snapped, she then ended the call and snapped her phone shut.

She took a glance at Agasa before shuffling over to be on Conan's right side where she could see he had four identical short lines of blood on his right cheek as well as his left that still had tears trailing down them, Ai placed her hand on his right shoulder and shook him gently.

"Edogawa-kun, Edogawa-kun" she called out gently but got no answer.

"Conan, Conan please wake up!" she tried again this time using the informal term of address but still got no answer.

So she tried "Kudo-kun, Kudo-kun! Please you need to wake up! You have to!" she said his real name in a quiet tone to not allow the others to hear her. She could've sworn she saw him twitch slightly to his real name being used but made no other movement so she tried again while shaking him a little harder this time.

"Kudo-kun, Kudo-kun! Wake up!" but saw nothing this time.

So in a last effort to wake him up to make sure he hadn't fallen into a coma, Ai cradled his head in her left hand and put her arm over his stomach to get a proper hold on the left side of his waist and lifted him slightly from leaning on the tree and inched a bit closer to him "Shinichi, Shinichi please! You have to wake up you've still got cases to solve, please you intelligent but sometimes stupid detective! Please wake up Shinichi!" she whispered in a soft concerned tone.

That definitely woke him up he stirred and scrunched up his eyes that were somehow still crying 'whatever happened must've upset him greatly to cause him to cry even a state of unconsciousness' Ai thought sadly, he opened his beautiful Sapphire blue eyes (which he inherited from his mother, and Ai always found so beautiful to gaze upon although she's never admit it) up halfway remarkably tears were still falling from his already red and puffy eyes and his normally beautiful Sapphire blue eyes were glazed and distant looking.

"Shinichi…." Ai whispered almost tearfully, he turned his head slightly towards her and gazed almost unseeingly into her green eyes.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi cheered happily when she saw that he was awake but saddened when she saw how distant and glazed his eyes were, Genta and Mitsuhiko had heard her, looked at Conan and smiled happy that Conan had awoken but disheartened at how distant his eyes were, it also seemed like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Ai gently tried to dry his eyes but the tears kept coming.

"Don't worry Shinichi the ambulance is coming, you and Hakase are going to be alright" Ai said soothingly and again said his name in a low voice so the others don't hear her.

Conan said something but it came out so quietly that she didn't hear him, "I'm sorry I didn't hear that, what did you say?" she questioned gently while leaning her head closer to hear him better.

"Who are you…?" he asked in a very small confused voice as if he had used his voice up. Ai eyed widened in shock and stared at Conan as he struggled to keep his eyes open for longer but failed and closed his still crying eyes and went limp as he fell back into unconsciousness again.

Ayumi immediately grabbed Conan's bloody hand not caring if she got dirty or not and softly said to him "it's gonna be ok Conan-kun you're safe"

But he gave her no response as he laid leaning against Ai's arms in a sitting position with his legs bent outwardly, unmoving… with tears coming out of his closed eyelids and spilling onto his still bloodied cheeks.

The boys were slightly happy that Conan had awoken but kept to doing their job to put pressure on Agasa's wounds.

Ai just sat there on her knees in shock at what Conan had asked her while still cradling him gently in her arms like if he were to be released even a little he would run away, Ai just stared at him.

Whilst Conan silently cried to the whole world…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well how did I do? This is my first fanfic and I intend to continue it,

But I wanna know what you all thought, plz no flames, no criticism and tips for improvement is welcome, also plz do tell me if I rambled on a bit or kept repeating certain bits because I really don't know until you judge.

Me: What did you think Conan?

_**Conan's revenge for the river since they got his favourite clothes wet and shoes:**_

**he had his **_**sweet sweet **_**revenge soon during school while they were all chattering away about kamen yaiba, he snuck into the science labs and took some frogs out and went off to the shoe locker area and put a frog in each of their lockers and added an extra one in Genta's because he was the one who mainly pushed him into the river, then he went and made booby traps on all of his school things like his desk **

**(though he had to wait until they had all left the room and asked Ai to not tell them about what he was doing, of course in return she wanted to know what he was up to so he told him of his payback on them, and she smirked and said that 'it was about time' as she had gotten a little annoyed with the kids herself and even offered herself as a distraction if he needed one, he was so grateful that he even said that 'if I didn't already love Ran, I would say I love you!' which shocked Ai a little but she recovered quick enough)**

**His shoe locker, though it was tricky setting booby traps there without getting caught by the teachers **

**And places like his gym locker (basically anything the kids could get their hands on like his bag which he also booby trapped).**

**What really made him happy was that even though they figured out it was him who did it; they fell into every one of his booby traps which he planted everywhere he used in his day-to-day life including his underwear drawer (seriously when the kids came over to play and he went to the bathroom for a minute the kids didn't think he would rig his own underwear drawer so had planned to put itching powder on them but as soon as they opened the drawer a bomb of black ink exploded covering them head to toe in ink, spayed with silly string and a flag popping out saying '**_**You got owned by the great Detective Conan'**_** everyone was too shocked for words. When Conan was done and came back later he immediately smiled and told them they had it coming to them and grabbed a camera that was beside him and took a photo to share with Ai later) yep they hadn't dared messed with Conan again once they knew what he was capable of. Unfortunately the professor said it was gonna take a while to fix the shoes.**

Conan: I thought it was rubbish, I mean you made me CRY!

Me: well something really bad had to happen to one of your closest friends otherwise you wouldn't have such a strong psychological emotional reaction to it and you wouldn't get Amnesia

Conan: couldn't you have just made me bump my head really hard against a wall or something?

Me: in all honesty how well do you think it was written?

Conan: mmm…. I thought it was written quite well actually

Me: awwwww thank you Conan (glomps him)

Conan: hey let me go! I'm not a toy!

Me: I'm gonna have your parents come over next chapter

Conan: not them

Me: come on you know you love your parents!

Conan: yeah, I guess (Conan smiles)

Me: I hope I get positive responses from all who read this.

BTW: if my story sounds similar to yours than I am sorry as it was not intended.

Update: I edited some areas and tried not to make Ai seem as angry as I first made her. But she was still pretty mad, but I toned it down a bit. I also tried to fix the grammatical errors. I apologise if not all were corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Ai stared at the unconscious Conan in her arms for what seemed like an eternity '_Why… why didn't he recognise me? Did he hit his head?' _these questions raced through Ai's head as she tried to search for an answer '_his vision must've been blurred…t-that's right he must've been unable to see properly because of his tears' _this thought was the answer she chose to accept, so she had to hope she was correct.

Ai turned her head to look at Agasa he was still bleeding but not as much as earlier his shoulder wound had all but stopped a while ago (at least for a now) and his stomach wound bleeding has decreased a little, she had Mitsuhiko and Genta to thank for that.

"Ai-chan….. Conan-kun is going to be ok right?" Ayumi questioned with a sad look.

"Yeah, Ayumi-chan he's going to be just fine, it's Hakase I'm worried about he's lost a lot of blood" she answered truthfully.

"DAMN WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GET HERE?" Ai all but yelled out to no one in particular the kids just stared at her like she was mad.

But what broke them all out of their trance were the sounds of ambulances and the police coming just a little away and parking. Ai waited patiently for the police to find them.

Surprisingly it took the Police 15 minutes to find the clearing where they had Agasa and Conan, Inspector Megure entered first with medics and some policemen (all carrying torches so they didn't get lost) and saw the kids.

"Ai-kun!" the Inspector cried when he saw her cradling the still crying Conan in her lap, like everyone else he was surprised that Conan was crying, in all of the cases he had worked with Conan on, he had never cried once.

"Is Conan-kun all right?" Megure asked extremely concerned.

Ai snapped "Does he look all right! Get some medics over here and quickly get some help for Hakase I don't think he's near dying yet but he's lost a lot of blood".

Immediately some medics came forward towards Ai, brought out a stretcher beside her and carefully took Conan out of her reluctant arms, laid him on the stretcher and put a blanket on him.

"The kid must've had something really bad happen to him if he's crying in a state of unconsciousness" one medic muttered sadly, Ai was instantly by Conan's side like a bird as was Ayumi both equally concerned at what happened to him.

At the same time this was happening other medics were putting Agasa onto a stretcher. One medic had moved the boys out of the way to ask them what they had done until the medics had come so the boys told him what Ai had told them to do. The medic seemed impressed at Ai's knowledge on how to deal with gunshot wounds but tried his best to remain professional in front of the two boys as they explained.

After Agasa and Conan had been placed on their stretchers, they all left to head for the ambulances parked not too far away from where they were, turns there was a car park just outside the forest when they arrived there and they immediately saw the police cars and ambulances upon arriving in the car park.

As soon as they got there, the other medics waiting in the ambulances who were preparing equipment immediately went to work and began discussing in loud voices about Conan and Agasa's conditions.

they quickly saw that Agasa needed to be taken care of first and so placed him in the first ambulance, quickly bandaged his wounds so they would not bleed as much and strapped him into bed inside the ambulance (don't know what it's called) Genta and Mitsuhiko hopped inside his ambulance upon Ai's orders she stated that the medics will need to know the condition of him before they arrived.

Almost immediately after they started tending to Agasa in the van, someone at last remembered Conan needed help as well, so they put him in the second ambulance (to which Ai and Ayumi followed the paramedics but stayed out of their way while they worked), gently lifted him of the stretcher and quietly strapping him onto the bed in the ambulance and all while keeping their voices low as to not distress the already upset 'child'.

When they were done tending to Conan Ayumi and Ai immediately ran towards his bed and gazed at him while he still silently cried not knowing that he was breaking Ai and Ayumi's hearts every time they saw him.

"Hey your friends gonna be alright, he's probably just a little stunned by what happened to him" one medic reassured as another shut the doors and they set off towards the hospital, Inspector Megure didn't mind them going off to the hospital, seeing as he needed to analyse the crime scene he was just gonna ask for their statements later and that includes Conan's after he wakes up.

_5 minutes after they set off in Conan's ambulance:_

Conan had stopped crying and they were about halfway to the hospital another 3 minutes and they'll be there, Ai was so worried for Conan that she unconsciously caressed his cheek where the blood had long since dried even though she knows Conan loves Ran she couldn't help but have some feelings towards him even though she knew they were in vain she couldn't help it, he had saved her so many times she had grown to have feelings for him as time went.

"Hey Conan-kuns stopped crying maybe he will wake up soon" Ayumi piped up to try and cheer Ai up.

"Yeah maybe…." Ai replied with a small sad smile.

They both stared at Conan wishing for him to be alright and that he would wake up soon but it looked like it would be awhile before he would even twitch to their voices…

_When they arrived at the hospital:_

When Conan's ambulance arrived at the hospital they quickly took him away to have an MRI scan on him since he didn't have any noticeable injuries, they wanted to make sure he didn't have any internal ones. After they took him through the doors, Ai and Ayumi had to wait outside the scanner room while they performed the scan on him so they sat down on the chairs just in the hallway.

"I'm going to ask about Hakase…. maybe we can visit him" Ai told Ayumi after she had gotten bored of waiting; Ayumi just nodded her head and remained where she was, eyes fixed on the doors Conan just entered about 10 minutes ago ready to jump up as soon as he came out of the room Ai just sighed and went to do what she just said she would.

Ai walked up to the receptionists' desks and blankly asked "do you know what the status of Agasa Hakase is? Do you think me and my friend can visit him?"

"And you are?" the receptionist questioned looked at Ai with a strange look.

"Ai Haibara, I live with Hakase" she replied coolly.

"Ok, just a minute…" the receptionist beamed before typing keys on her computer for a minute.

"Hmmm…. I'm afraid Hiroshi Agasa is in critical condition and is having a blood transfusion even as we speak he should be done in a few hours but he won't be allowed to have any visitors for 2 days as he needs time to recover… I'm sorry" she said sadly looking down at Ai who she imagined must be distraught at having a family member shot at.

"Don't be it's not like you could do anything" Ai stated coldly before heading back to Ayumi leaving a shocked secretary behind.

halfway back she remembered that she and the kids had left their bags and camping stuff back at their campsite when they all came here out of worry for the professor and Conan, so she gave Inspector Megure a call (**after heading off to an area where she could use her mobile where she was allowed to so that it wouldn't disturb the hospital equipment around**) and asking him to pack up their stuff for them and bring them their bags (which had their phones inside them) he reassured her that they would bring everything from their campsite after they had finished with the crime scene.

After that had been dealt with she set off again towards Ayumi just as she was coming down the corridor. Conan's trolley was quickly coming towards her with Ayumi in tow beside his trolley while the paramedics wheeled him along, Ai immediately sidestepped and followed the trolley along with Ayumi and the paramedics.

They came to the room 152 and entered, no one else was in the room '_it seems to be a private room' _Ai noted mentally, as they gently placed Conan in bed Ai noticed that they had changed his clothes to a simple white T-shirt and loose (not too loose) shorts from his black and white double shirt (you know those shirts where you have a long sleeved shirt on the inside and a short sleeved one on the outside) and jeans, probably because they got blood on them during the 'incident', she realised they had also cleaned the blood off his face and hands.

"I'm sure you two would like to know his condition but I cannot tell you until everyone is here but don't worry he's not hurt if that's what you're worried about" the Doctor reassured with a gentle smile at the two girls.

"Thank you" Ai spoke emotionlessly and went over to sit on the seat next to Conan to wait for him to wake up, if he was gonna wake up. Ayumi trotted along beside Ai and stood by Ai while waiting for Conan to wake like Ai was.

_40 minutes later which had become sometime in the early morning:_

Ran burst into the hospital doors and ran straight for the receptionists' desk with Kogoro jogging behind her gasping for air and muttering curses under his breath.

Ran and Kogoro had received the phone call from inspector Megure just over an hour ago, and immediately Ran began to panic and literally dragged Kogoro to drive her to the hospital unfortunately traffic was a nightmare making Ran completely frantic about Conan's health.

Kogoro wasn't too worried about Conan seeing as he thought he was just a small freeloader and thought Ran spoiled him too much, though deep down he was just a _little_ concerned about him though he would never admit it.

As soon as Ran came up to the desk she frantically asked for Conan's room number, noting Ran anxiety the receptionist quickly looked for Conan Edogawa's room.

"He's in room 152 miss" the lady politely replied.

"Thanks" Ran quickly acknowledged and ran off down the corridors mindful of people there while her Father ran off after her.

She skidded to a halt at Conan's room number and burst in surprising Ai and Ayumi greatly as they had not expected such an entrance, Ran soon found Conan and rushed over to him.

"CONAN-KUN!" she cried as practically flew across the room towards him and grabbed his hand while he remained seemingly 'asleep'.

"How is he?" she immediately asked them while gently stroking Conan's hand with her thumb.

"We don't know the doctor wouldn't tell us until you got here" Ai replied still trying to regain her cool composure after Ran's startling entrance.

"Now that you're here I'll go get the doctor" Ayumi offered before leaving the room quickly to find the doctor.

After 5 minutes of waiting the doctor finally came "I assume you are the guardians of Conan Edogawa?" he asked Kogoro and Ran.

Out of habit Kogoro started "no he's-" but got cut off by Ran "yes we are, how is he Doctor?" Ran asked slightly fearfully but with calmness to her voice.

"Well, we just performed an MRI scan on him and he doesn't have any unknown injuries, it seemed like he was just unconscious, like he fainted….." the doctor trailed of as his face turned to one of confusion.

"…what's weird is that he should have woken up by now if he had fainted no one who faints can be out for this long… thankfully he's not in a coma. But he seems to be in a deep state of unconsciousness where it's like he doesn't want to wake up because of the psychological shock due to what's happened and his body's put him in a very deep state of sleep to sort of shake off the experience…" he explained as their faces grew more worried as he talked on.

"…He's not in a coma, but it's like one only it's a little easier to talk the patient" he tried to add cheerfully, Ran smiled at the Doctors attempt to lighten the mood, everyone else just sighed.

The doctor then left the room saying to call him if anything should happen or if Conan wakes up.

Ran stared sadly down at Conan softly stroking his hand as he lay there with a blank face, eyes closed and his steady breathing.

Although he would never admit it Kogoro was deeply worried for the boy and silently told himself '_he'll wake up, coz if he doesn't he's gonna have words with me!' _he thought grumpily.

Just at that moment Genta and Mitsuhiko came in looking down, "what's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"They won't let us see the professor for two days" Genta and Mitsuhiko both moaned simultaneously causing them to look at each other.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now can we? Hakase needs his rest and we shouldn't disturb him" Ai reasoned.

"How's Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko decided to inquire "yeah, is he ok?" Genta voiced his concerns as well.

"He's fine, he's just in a deep state of unconsciousness due to the shock of what's happened" Ran answered sadly.

The boys brightened up slightly "but he's ok right?" Genta requested for confirmation, Ran nodded with a small smile and the boys happily beamed as well as Ai and Ayumi smiled as well.

Ran sighed then turned back to look at Conan, she gently held his cheek in her other hand and whispered "Conan-kun your friends and family are right here for you" little did she know that would trigger something from the small boy.

_What is happening with Conan?_

Unknown to everyone else Conan was dreaming of the incident the whole time they were worried about him and watched the scenes of Agasa being shot play over and over in his head, until he screamed for it all to stop and total darkness enveloped him. He didn't know how long he had been in the dark for, but he had been there for a while.

Then all of a sudden he heard a voice… Ran's voice! His head snapped to attention at the sound of her voice there was other voices as well but he couldn't hear them. After hearing a lot of muffled voices speak for a while it finally quietened down, and then he heard Ran speak clear as day, "_Conan-kun your friends and family are right here for you" _she said.

"Friends… family..." he repeated quietly then immediately images appeared before him like he was watching a cinema screen and started playing (**I actually had a dream like this once and dreamed that my mum was dead I was so scared that she had actually died that when I woke up I cried that she died in my dream even though my mum was there to comfort me when I started crying that she died in my dream (but don't worry my mums alive and healthy) sorry had to mention, do tell me if these little titbits annoy you**).

It was like he was watching his life as he saw Ran, Sonoko, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Kogoro and all of his other friends. But when a picture of Agasa appeared he felt his heart break into tiny pieces as Agasa was like an uncle to him and was one of his closest friends. His eyes teared up once more as he remembered what happened once again and tears spilled violently down his cheeks again. He buried his face in his hands and cried into them, and then an image of his parents flashed in front of him causing him to look up again with tears still coursing cheeks.

More images of his parents appeared, they were mostly of his mother Yukiko hugging him and his father Yuusaku was somewhere in the background.

This created more tears streaking his face as he realised he missed his parents a lot even though they annoyed him with their carefree ways half the time he loved them to bits, he really needed them right now especially his mum he missed her a lot somehow a bit more than his dad at the minute, she just had a mothers touch that made him feel like all his worries in the world just disappear.

He cried harder than before "Kaa-san….. Tou-san… please can't you come back I miss you, especially you Kaa-san…." He softly called.

"KAA-SAN!" he yelled in desperation hoping that she would somehow appear before him and give him that loving hug that made everything ok.

_Back with the others:_

Almost immediately after Ran said those words, Conan started to shake uncontrollably and new tears formed in his closed eyelids falling down the corners of his eyes off the sides of his face.

This time the tears seemed larger and much sadder than before, this worried everyone especially Ai as he had only stopped crying an hour ago. Ran immediately went to hug him but when she touched him he jerked away from her touch, as caring and nice as Ran is she just didn't have the motherly touch that he wanted so badly and needed.

Ran then tried again with more effort and wrapped her arms around him pinning him down as he struggled with all his might to escape her grip thrashing his head from side to side, wriggling weakly and he even tried giving a weak kick at Ran but she didn't budge.

"Shhhh, it's all right Conan-kun we're not here to hurt you" she shushed trying to calm him, but it didn't calm him if anything it made him struggle more against her and he kicked her in the stomach just enough so it hurt a bit, she retreated holding her stomach while still sitting beside Conan.

"Hey! You brat! She was only trying to help-" Kogoro yelled in fear for his daughters feelings, however Ai interrupted "He can't hear you Mouri-san he's still unconscious, I've read about this sometimes when a person is unconscious or in a coma only 1 person can wake them up (**I'm not sure if this is true or not, it probably isn't but it's got to be there to fit my story**). It seems like this is one of those said cases but unfortunately your daughter doesn't seem to be the chosen one" Ai coolly told him while Kogoro calmed down to listen to her and then turned his attention to the still crying and shaking Conan.

Ai turned to Mitsuhiko and told him to get the doctor, and he quickly set off to complete his task.

Ai was about to see if she could calm him down when they all heard him call out "Tou-san…." He whispered at first, Ran was about to ask her father to come forward seeing as he was a dad and maybe he would have a better chance at calming Conan than she did.

But then Conan spoke again only this time louder "Kaa-san!...Kaa-san!... Kaa-san!..." he cried out, everyone in the room was stunned he was practically telling them who could wake him up but no one except Ai knew how to contact his real parents.

Ran felt totally sorry for him being away from his parents for so long and now she had no way to contact them to tell them about their son.

Ai stared at Conan in complete empathy, when she needed her sister or her family he would either try to comfort her or give her that cassette tape set on her birthdays that had her mother's voice on them (the ones they recovered from her sister Akemi's apartment) which would immediately calm her down right away hearing her mother's gentle voice.

Ai knew what she needed to do to comfort him "Mouri-chan, he wants his mother to be here, I have a way of contacting her. In the meantime until she gets here call Kisaki-san she's a mother so maybe she can calm Conan, no offence Mouri-chan but mothers have a special touch that you just can't have unless you become one." Ai explained gently, Ran nodded at her meaning she hadn't taken any offence.

"Otou-san, why don't you call Okaa-san? It could be a chance for you to make up for a while" Ran sweetly asked, Kogoro just grunted in reply and went to the visitors waiting area where Ai followed. As Kogoro went off to a less crowded corner of people Ai went outside to call Shinichi's parents, Ai could the phone ring on the other end and Yukiko picked it up.

"_**Hello**__" _she said in English.

"It's me Ai," Ai replied.

"Ahhh Ai-chan, what is it? What do you need? Do you need my expert disguising skills for a case again?" Yukiko happily yipped.

"Not exactly…" Ai trailed off hesitantly.

"What? What's wrong Ai-chan nothing bad happened did it?" Yukiko frantically asked instantly worried because of Ai's tone of voice.

"Not to me, it's your son…" Ai said again trailing off sadly.

"What? Shin-chan! What happened? Is he all right?" Yukiko asked even more worried than '_Yukiko, what's happening?' said the worried voice of Yuusaku in the background, but she ignored him waiting for Ai's answer_,

Ai bit her lip "No….. He's not alright he was just involved in a shooting case with Hakase… he's fine but Hakase wasn't, Shinichi was in a deep state of unconsciousness due to the shock of the incident. At first we waited for him to wake up but when Ran told him that his friends and family were here for him he started moving and cried out for you and your husband….. I think… he really misses you two even though he doesn't show it I know he loves you two to bits… He needs you two right now, especially you Yukiko…. you're the only one who can wake him up….. Please! You need to come as soon as possible." Ai pleaded with desperation in her voice.

You could hear Yukiko gasp loudly and probably nearly dropped the phone but somehow managed to keep her grip on it she quickly responded into the phone "Are you kidding? did you think we wouldn't come for Shinichi? Of course we'll be there by at least tomorrow. Tell Shin-chan to wait a little longer!" Yukiko ordered.

"Hai" Ai answered and ended the call, sighed deeply and headed back to Conan's room.

_With Kogoro:_

As soon as he got to the waiting area Kogoro pulled out his mobile and speed dialled Eri's number (**yes he has her on speed dial**), her phone rang for a bit on the other end until she finally picked up.

"_What do you want dear!_" Eri greeted with malice in her voice she clearly was annoyed it was him calling.

Kogoro blatantly got to the point "look I didn't want to call you but we need your help" he snapped.

Eri immediately got past her '_I hate you' _phase went into business mode.

"_Speak!" _She commanded.

Kogoro let out a breath relieved that they didn't have to go into an argument of insulting each other "Conan's in the hospital unconscious but he's crying and calling out for his mum, that Haibara kid went to call his parents since we don't know how to contact them" he stated.

"_What! What happened to him?"_ Eri practically screeched into the phone, Kogoro had to hold his phone a little away from his ear to avoid damage to it.

"I'll explain when you get here to the hospital, but right now we need you since you're a mother maybe you'll be able to calm him down better than Ran can" he replied calmly.

"_I'll be right there, its Beika General Hospital right?" _she asked while she was shuffling stuff around in the background.

"Yeah, get here quickly" Kogoro confirmed.

"_On my way!" _She said and hung up.

Kogoro put away his phone and went outside to wait patiently for Eri to come.

_Conan's room:_

Ran was still trying to calm him down, she was pinning him to the bed not only to protect herself but so he doesn't hurt himself while he struggled weakly but fiercely in her grip while crying from his closed eyelids, all the while Conan kept calling out " Kaa-san…. Kaa-san….." it broke Ran's heart as she tried to reassure him that everything was ok while he still cried and struggled against her.

Ai had arrived just a little while ago and tried to help restrain Conan when he was starting to get a little too violent.

Ai was getting a little agitated and demanded where the doctor was, Mitsuhiko meekly told her that all the doctors were busy and couldn't attend to Conan because he was only 'talking in his sleep' and they had more critically ill patients to attend to, they would see him in at least 40 minutes.

"Conan-kun, it's alright your parents are on their way" Ran told him in the gentlest voice she could muster than, but Conan wasn't listening he only wanted his mum. He unconsciously refused to look to anyone else as an alternative to her and wouldn't be happy until he felt that loving touch from her once again.

_20 minutes later:_

Kogoro waited at the entrance of the hospital for Eri, he knew she didn't own a car so she would either be coming out of a taxi, or come by foot depending on how far she was from the hospital.

While he waited his thoughts wandered off thinking about memories of Conan looking back he noticed that he never ever saw him cry, not even at the most gruesome crime scenes you could think of or in cases where he was one kidnapped. When he really thought about it he always hit Conan on his head whenever the kid got a deduction right or made a fool of him.

He now felt guilty as he realised that Conan hadn't really done anything to deserve _most _of them '_Conan was only trying to help, but my stupid pride held me back from recognising it' _he thought ashamed of himself.

His thoughts would have to wait until later as Eri's taxi pulled up beside the entrance, she got out quickly, paid the cab driver and ran to meet Kogoro at the entrance. She stared at him intently and he nodded while saying "you need to sign in before you can visit him".

She merely nodded before running like the wind and went to the receptionist's desks and spoke quickly and briefly with her before scribbling down her name in the visitor's book, she nearly became a blur as she rushed to Conan's room with Kogoro nearly running a marathon just to catch up to her as she stopped at the door to Conan's room.

_Inside Conan's room just a bit before Eri arrived sometime in the evening:_

The Doctor had arrived earlier than expected and tried to sedate the child a few times but Conan showed no signs of being affected by it in any way, Ran was still struggling to hold Conan down as the doctor gave him some strong anaesthetic at the absolute highest amount he was allowed to give the boy, but still he kept crying out for his mum and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai watched in sadness to see their dear friend like this.

"Can't you put him to sleep? He's suffering" Ran pleaded.

"I can't for some reason he's not reacting to it, and I can't give him anymore anaesthetic or he may die" the stressed doctor replied.

They all watched as Conan still struggled and cried in Ran's forced hold.

They all heard the door slide open and there stood Eri looking fairly professional but still looking like she had just ran out of home in a hurry. She took a quick look around the room and soon found Conan struggling and crying in Ran's forced hug, she strode over and asked one thing immediately "What happened to him?" she asked a bit tearfully **Eri actually thought of Conan as the Son she pretty much never had and he looked after Ran so well, also he looked so much like that 'kind but troublesome boy Shinichi'**.

"Okaa-san you're here! Thank goodness, please you need to calm Conan down I've tried but he seems to only want to be touched by his mother, since his mum won't be able to arrive until morning you're possibly the closest person he has to one" Ran cried while still pinning Conan.

"Ok Ran I will but you need to let go of Conan first and everyone needs to leave the room as well while I calm him down, I don't want him to be startled" Eri ordered her voice leaving no room for discussion.

Ran reluctantly removed her hands from around him as soon as her hands were away he curled into a ball wrapping his arms around himself calling out for his mother while still sobbing. Then everyone left the room in absolute silence even the doctor and he had the proper authority to stay in the room if he so wanted.

Finally when everyone had left there was silence in the room apart from Conan call for his mum and his tears falling to the left of his face. Eri carefully walk towards Conan and sat on his bed and Conan looked like he didn't even notice her presence.

Gently Eri pulled him upright, she was slightly afraid he would resist her like he did with Ran but he didn't just continued to shake horribly and cry through his closed eyelids while calling for his mother. He still curled into a ball even in her arms, but Eri just gently rubbed soothing circles on his back and attempted to calm him down.

"Shhhh Conan-kun it's all right your mother's on her way, me and everyone else are here to help you. Please don't resist we don't want to hurt you, and we love you!" she said with all the gentleness of a mother like he was her own child.

_Inside Conan's head:_

Images of his mother and his father kept appearing in front of him making him miss his family more and sob uncontrollably with tears down his cheeks, he didn't know how long he had been like that but after a while it stopped and he saw blackness yet again but he felt a little different. He felt a touch a nice touch, nowhere near a touch like his mother's but it felt nice nevertheless.

"_Shhhh Conan-kun it's all right your mother's on her way, me and everyone else are here to help you, please don't resist we don't want to hurt you, and we love you!" _He heard Eri's voice say in the darkness. He felt overjoyed that his mum was coming and touched that they all loved him, but that touch soon turned to guilt as it was his fault that professor Agasa got shot.

Conan calmed down a great deal after Eri's words though he still sobbed with guilt and homesickness, he knew his mum was on her way he just wished she were here right now "please Kaa-san hurry…." He whispered.

_Back with Eri:_

Eri felt Conan Relax in her arms and uncurl himself although he was still unconscious, tears still trailed down his cheeks and he still called for his mum but otherwise was completely limp and didn't resist at all. Gently Eri laid him back into bed and lovingly tucked him in with the blanket.

Eri then called out "you can come in now, but quietly I don't want him to wake up I know you've been eavesdropping" not even bothering to face the door. Everyone came into the room quietly, the kids including Ai went to stand by Conan's bedside they were slightly disappointed that he hadn't stopped crying or calling for his mother but glad he had stopped shaking and resisting.

Eri demanded quietly that she be informed of what happened to him so Kogoro and Ran explained everything that happened, they explained everything they knew about the incident and told her of Agasa's condition.

"So that's why he was crying, if he actually witnessed Agasa Hakase being shot and saw the person who did it he would probably blame himself. And to top it off he hasn't seen his parents in a long time so he would want to see them unconsciously" Eri stated sympathetically after they finished with their explanations.

"Well there's nothing else we can do today all we can do is either go home and wait until tomorrow to visit him or stay the night to keep a closer eye on him" she said with authority in her voice, she added "the doctor can't give him anymore sedatives as it would be fatal for him if done so".

Everyone sadly nodded; Ran decided she wanted to stay with Conan in the hospital (surprise, surprise!), the kids had to go home because their parents called worried about them. Eri decided to stay as well to keep an eye on Ran and Conan, Ai had to stay at the hospital because by law she wasn't allowed to stay at home by herself (not entirely sure if this is true or not let's just say it is) and even if she did want to go to Ran's house she had no desire to listen to Kogoro's loud snoring, Kogoro had to drive the kids back home and bring Ran, Ai and Eri some spare clothes from their homes in the morning

**Kogoro was rather unhappy to drive three 'bratty' kids home and deliver the girls their clothes though he got a more than fair warning from Ai and Eri that if he looked at their underwear drawers he would surely meet his demise fairly soon, and told him to pick up duffle bags that had spare underwear and clothes in it for occasions like this (which because it has to match with my story every girl in this story does the same thing).**

"You sure you're gonna be alright Ran? You can visit the brat tomorrow you know" Kogoro asked before he left, Ran just smiled at him "yes Otou-san I'll be fine just bring us those clothes tomorrow".

Kogoro just gave her an unsure look before herding the kids away to be driven to their respective homes before heading back to the detective agency for the night.

All three females then asked the nurses if they could have three makeshift beds, after the beds arrived; Ran picked the bed closest to Conan while Ai tried to get that bed she wasn't quick enough so had to settle for the second closest and Eri took that last bed but was in a position where if something happened to Conan she was be able to get to the other side of the room without any obstacles.

Ran wanted to give Conan a hug but feared his reaction to it so she held back and all the women in the room said the same thing simultaneously "good night everyone, good night Conan-kun" they chorused to Conan who gave no response and they all went into a light slumber ignoring Conan's constant cries for his mother which strangely he still wept.

Conan wept hard into the night and still called out that single name "Kaa-san!….." all throughout the night.

_With Shinichi's parents:_

Yukiko was panicking… no scratch that… she was way beyond panic she was hysterical up to the point where she would jump out of the window to save Shinichi.

As soon as the phone call ended Yukiko grabbed the nearest suitcase to her and started to pack, she told Yuusaku to start packing quickly to which he did with no complaints but he was slightly worried about his wife, she hardly ever acted like this '_the only times she acts like this is when a friend is in danger…. Even then she doesn't act this hysterical so it must be someone else…' _Yuusaku thought while slowly deducing why she was being like this and then a thought struck him '_What if something's happened to Shinichi!' _with that thought he hurried up his packing pace filled with worry for his only son.

When they were done packing, they quickly hopped into the car with Yukiko at the driving seat, Yuusaku immediately began to worry as he knew of his wife's tendencies to drive at dangerous and fast speeds so Reckless driving + current hysteria = near certain death.

"Honey, why don't u let me dr-" Yuusaku tried asking her to switch seats with him, but she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and they sped off with Yuusaku praying to god that he would not let anything bad happen to them.

10 minutes later they arrived at the airport that would normally take 40 minutes to get to and Yuusaku looked like he had just styled his hair with gel as his hair was pointing in all directions including up, he quickly matted down his hair as Yukiko quickly but carefully parked the car.

Yukiko and Yuusaku quickly got out of the car, grabbed their suitcases, ran to the car park office where they had to pay depending on how long their car was going to stay there and dashed to the airport entrance ticket desk to buy the earliest tickets to Japan. As soon as they boarded the plane Yukiko was impatiently stuffing her bag into the baggage area above her seat while Yuusaku followed suit and sat down next to her.

"Yukiko has something happened to Shinichi?" Yuusaku asked seriously while Yukiko was clenching her skirt and looking at her lap with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Ai-chan told me that he was in a shooting incident with Hakase and was put in a deep state of unconsciousness and…" she trailed off with fresh unshed tears in her eyes.

"And what?" her husband asked gently though he was quite concerned himself when he heard about Shinichi.

"He- he was call-calling out fo-for us, For Me!" she stuttered her unshed tears falling down her face.

Now Yuusaku understood why Yukiko was so upset even though he didn't show it Shinichi missed them a lot and they had left him on his own in Japan when he was legally old enough. So Yukiko was feeling really guilty about leaving their son on his own, he had to admit it made him feel like a horrible parent but for Yukiko it was probably 3 times worse because she was a mother and mothers tend to worry about their kids more.

Yuusaku gave his wife an affectionate hug to comfort her to which she tightly hugged him back while crying silently paying no mind to the other passengers who were staring at the hugging couple, "I'm sure Shinichi will be just fine until we get there ok" he reassured her while also trying to reassure himself, she just nodded and continued leaning against her husband for the rest of the flight.

_The next day around 10 o'clock (Japan hours):_

The plane reached touchdown and Yukiko sprang up from her seat as soon as the captain allowed it and took her bag down while Yuusaku did the same and followed her off the plane.

They quickly went through airport security and when they were outside the airport they flagged down a cab that stopped before them and the driver asked where they would like to go.

"Beika general hospital please" Yukiko said hurriedly, the driver nodded and set off for Beika.

_11:30 at Beika general hospital entrance:_

Their cab pulled up right outside the hospital entrance and Yukiko immediately ran out while Yuusaku quickly paid the driver and followed his wife.

Yukiko went up to the receptionist's desk as her husband caught up and walked behind her and as calmly and politely as she could manage asked "we're here to see Conan Edogawa please".

"And what is your relation with this patient may I ask?" the receptionists politely asked.

"We are his parents" she promptly replied concern still etched across her face, the woman at the desk noticed this and didn't think they were lying.

"All right I'll check" she answered and typed for a bit on the computer before looking up at Yukiko again.

"Your son is in room 152 ma'am" the lady reassuringly said.

Yukiko nodded and gave quick thanks before speeding off towards Conan's room along with Yuusaku who was just behind her as she ran towards his room, everyone in the corridors made way for them as they ran by, but Yukiko barely gave them any attention she just wanted to see her Shinichi.

_What's happening in Conan's room right now? I'll show you:_

The Women (and girl) in the room just woke up to the sound of Conan sobbing still for his parents with hot tears still leaking out of his eyes.

It upset Ai that he hadn't stopped sometime during the night; she hoped that Yuusaku and Yukiko would get here soon.

As for Ran and Eri they were immediately sat by Conan's side as soon as they woke up, Eri gently took one of Conan's hands and stroked her thumb gently on it. Ran wanted to do the same as her mum was doing but feared that Conan would resist like he did yesterday.

Ai just sat on her bed staring at him hoping his parents would arrive soon because he really needed them especially his mother, and almost like god had made her wishes come true the door slid open getting everyone to stand up and see who else had come to visit.

There in the doorway was Yukiko Kudo with her husband Yuusaku behind her, this surprised both Eri and Ran; Eri was confused as to why Yukiko would come to see Conan '_then again whenever I do see her with him she is very close and affectionate to the boy' _she thought as for Ran she was baffled as to why Shinichi's parents would be here '_why are they here?' _she thought questionably.

Yukiko just ignored their stares and strode over to stand beside Conan's bed while Yuusaku just followed her.

Ran and Eri stepped back a little more from Conan's bed as Yukiko just came over while Ai watched as Yukiko was about to work her magic to wake up Conan.

Yukiko took one look at her son's crying face and his repeatedly calling out for her and her heart broke into a million pieces as she quickly hopped into the bed and gently sat Conan on her lap as she hugged him almost like there was no tomorrow, Ran was about to step forward to warn Yukiko that Conan may struggle against her but when she saw Yukiko pull him into her lap and he made no movement against her she stopped.

Yuusaku was quite saddened to see his son crying in his mother's lap normally he never cried, even from a young age he only cried when he had a really bad nightmare, '_Something really bad must've happened to him' _Yuusaku thought.

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san…." Conan called out while tears leaked out of his closed eyelids, quietly so the others wouldn't hear Yukiko called him by his real name "Shin-chan" when it didn't garner a response she tried again "Shin-chan", this time she saw him stir a bit and unconsciously sobbed harder so she told him "shhhh Shin-chan it's alright I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere".

_With Conan:_

He just sat there crying into his hand while images of his mother and father appeared in front of him like a slideshow he didn't know how long he had been crying for but he didn't care he just wanted his parents…. No his mother to be there.

"_Shin-chan" _he head snapped up as he searched for where it came from, he could've sworn he heard his mother's voice call him but he heard nothing and was about to resume crying, when he heard her again "_Shin-chan" _. He looked up ahead and he saw his mother not as a picture but as a solid person, he cried tears of joy and ran towards her while she crouched down with a loving smile her arms spread wide ready for a hug. He ran faster than ever towards her and pounced into her open arms and wrapped his arms tight around her waist while resting the side of his head on her bosom, he smiled in complete happiness as he felt her arms wrap just as tightly as around his small form.

Without knowing it he sobbed a little harder out of happiness, then he heard her again "_shhhh Shin-chan it's alright I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere" _those last words she said sounded sweeter than honey to him sure he loved Ran but the way he loved his mother was different from his love for Ran.

Slowly he felt his whole world turn black again including his mum but he still felt her arms wrapped around him.

Slowly he opens his eyes halfway while tears still tumbled from them, and saw a blur of colours as he looked up. Slowly his eyes focused on the one face he wanted to see. She looked like an angel to him; looking down at him with the pretty Sapphire blue eyes (where he had inherited his eyes from) with a happy and relieved smile on her face and some of her hair framing her face while the rest tumbled beautifully down her back and the light that seemingly came from behind her casting her in a golden glow.

Conan's eyes only focused on her face with the golden glow coming out from behind it. He gave a small happy smile before he started to feel extremely sleepy but before he drifted off he quickly and tightly wrapped his arms around his mother…. No his angel, and sighed quietly in contentment as he felt the arms around him tighten as his world soon became black again.

_With Yukiko and the others:_

Yukiko felt like she jumped onto cloud 9 when she heard Conan stir and open his blue eyes up halfway, although he still had tears coming out of them she could see they were slowly diminishing. She gave a happy and relieved smile as he looked up at her, his eyes looked like they were trying to focus on her and when they did his eyes showed pure happiness and relief and Conan gave her a small joyous smile.

After a little while his eyes started to droop but before he fell asleep, Yukiko felt small arms wrap tightly around her waist which surprised her a tad bit but she quickly recovered and tightened her hold around him and she could've sworn she heard him sigh peacefully before he drifted off.

Everyone in the room stared at the two on the bed then looked at Yuusaku for an explanation, Yuusaku just pointed to the door and everyone understood so everyone except Ai left the room for explanations.

When Ran, Eri and Yuusaku were outside the room he was bombarded with questions from the two women, "how do you two know Conan so well that he considers you two or at least his mother his parents?" was the question they finally asked simultaneously.

Not quite so good at lying on the spot like his wife he took a breath to think before answering "Conan-kun used to come over to our house all the time in America before he came to Japan because his parents were rarely home and he basically asked us all the normal things children would normally ask their own parents so we sort of treated him like another son aside from Shinichi. Yukiko became especially attached to him so she thinks dearly of him like another son as I do" he calmly explained while part of what he said was the truth the rest was a lie.

Ran and Eri gave a look of understanding and mutter together "I see".

There was silence for a while until Ran spoke "I should get the doctor he would want to know about this" with that she ran off down the corridor while Eri and Yuusaku walked back inside the room.

For a while Yukiko still held Conan close to her but she realised that he needed his rest so she carefully pried his arms from around her waist, which was a little difficult because of how tight he was holding onto her. After she had completed that task she gently laid him down in bed and tucked the blanket securely up to his neck, she lovingly twirled his silky hair in her fingers for a moment before moving her hand to caress his cheek with motherly love before planting a kiss onto the cheek where she had put her hand.

Ai watched in complete happiness as she noticed that Conan had gone into a peaceful sleep thanks to his mother, she had not only got him to wake up but to stop crying as well. Ai heard the others talk outside for a few minutes until Eri and Yuusaku entered the room.

"Where's Mouri-chan?" Ai asked with a blank face when she turned to face them.

"She went to get the doctor" Eri's blankly replied.

Just the Kogoro walked through the door through the door with three bags in his hands; he brought them to the nearest bed and dropped them onto it.

"Whew…. What do you girls pack in there? Bricks!" he huffed as he regained his breath.

Ai calmly went to grab her bag and told him "that's for us to know and you to _never_ find out".

"I should take our bags back to our house so it's out of the way, it looks like Yukiko isn't going to leave him" Yuusaku commented off handily.

Kogoro did a double take and stared at Yuusaku with his eyes boggling out of his eye sockets "What are Yuusaku and his wife doing here? That detective brat isn't here is he?" he asked wildly looking side to side for Shinichi.

"They came to visit Conan-kun" Eri answered with an annoyed voice and spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Kogoro asked confused.

"I'll explain it to you outside" Eri said while dragging him out of the door by his ear with him yelping in pain. As they left the room the Doctor and Ran came in.

The Doctor approached the bed and he noticed that Conan was sleeping peacefully on the bed and was no longer crying which made the young doctor smile.

"it looks as if he finally calmed down… the anaesthetic I gave him yesterday seems to be taking effect now, he should wake up in a few days." The Doctor kindly said.

_2 days later:_

Eri, Ran and Ai had slept beside Conan for 2 more nights because all of them were worried about him, the kids had come to visit him after school and gave Ran the homework he had for missing school, she promised them Conan would do it once this whole affair is over.

On this day they still waited for Conan to wake up from the effects of the drugs he was given, the kids were over by this time.

Inspector Megure and detectives Sato and Takagi came to see if Conan was awake now for questioning.

"Ai-kun we've brought all of the stuff from your campsite to Mouri-kun's office because we aren't allowed to enter Agasa Hakase's house by law if we don't have a good enough reason or we aren't invited" Megure informed the person in question.

"Thank you Inspector" Ai said gratefully.

Meanwhile Yukiko was watching her son intently waiting for him to wake up, she gently took his hand while she whispered quietly to him "Shin-chan are you gonna wake up soon?" for a bit he gave no response. Yukiko sadly looked to the floor and was about to let go of his hand when she felt him squeeze it, she looked up in surprise and called out "Conan-kun!" causing everyone including the police in the room to look at her then at Conan.

Conan was stirring seemingly struggling to get his eyes open.

_With Conan:_

After he fell asleep he was back in that same dark world where nothing was actually real, he was looking in front him the familiar slideshow of images of memories with a small smile on his face as he recalled every memory as the pictures appearing in front of him.

When the memories switch to Professor Agasa his smile turned into a face of dismay and pure agony as he watched all his memories with Agasa up until the point where that man in the woods shot him. He cried small tears and asked for it all to stop.

But it continued on until he shouted at the top of his voice "STOP! I don't want to remember it, I don't want to remember ANYTHING!" he was clenching his head in his hands in an attempt to stop remembering.

To his astonishment the cinema screen in front of him cracked, and heard the sound of glass breaking as the screen shattered into tiny bits like glass. Then he felt nothing and he pretty much faded into nothingness…

Conan was floating in the middle of nowhere with pieces of scattered glass floating all around him, as his eyes looked glazed and lost, he was thinking '_I want to go home.. I want to go back to….. Wait where is home?' _he silently asked himself and continued asking more questioned. '_Where am I? Who am I?' _as he continued to question himself he forgot more and more about himself.

As he lay there floating he saw a bright light appear above him and he was being enveloped in it as he got closer to it, when he reached the light darkness shrouded him again, but this time he heard muffled voices around him and felt someone holding his hand. This hand felt soft and he guessed that this hand was his mothers and a picture of his mother appeared in his head along with his father, but as much as he tried he couldn't remember anything else. He heard his mother speak a few words but he couldn't hear her properly and he felt her hand very slowly start to slip away but before she could he grasped her hand tightly. She seemed very surprised as he felt her hand tense a little then relaxed.

She spoke again only this time he could hear her "_Conan-kun!" _She called he heard her very clearly this time and struggled to open his eyes after a few seconds of battling with his eyelids they decided to quit and he slowly blinked open his Sapphire blue eyes, and the first thing he saw was his mother, he didn't know her name just that she was definitely his mum.

He then let his eyes search around the room at the people who seemed like complete strangers to him but were staring at him expectantly, after he recognised his father he continued scanning the room until his eyes focused on the young woman beside the woman with her hair in a bun . He didn't know her but he defiantly felt something about her like he has known her forever.

_With the others:_

Everyone in the room watched at Conan slowly blinked his eyes open and took in his surroundings with a blank look on his face when he saw Ran his eyes stopped scanning and focused on her, this made Ran a little nervous but he soon returned his attention to the ceiling. He then slowly brought his arms beneath himself and wordlessly without a sound slowly pushed himself to sit up.

Yukiko was beyond happy and immediately hugged Conan who just sat there staring ahead with a blank look on his face not responding to her hug after a while she realised he wasn't responding to her so she releases with concern creased onto her face, Inspector Megure was happy that Conan was awake but he needed to take in Conan's statement asap so he spoke up.

"Ahhh Conan-kun I'm so glad you're awake you know had us scared for a little while" he spoke cheerfully; Conan heard him and slowly turned his head to face the Inspector.

"I know you've just woken up and you're probably tired but would you like us to take in your statement now so you don't have to come to the police station later to do it?" Megure asked hopefully, but Conan just stared at him with that slightly scary blank face.

"Hey brat, Answer his question, it's only polite to do so!" Kogoro snapped at Conan while he just turned his head again to face Kogoro with that blank look still on his face that was really starting to scare Kogoro.

"Conan-kun" Yukiko whispered and he turned his attention to the hospital wall in front of his bed.

"Conan-kun, are you ok?" Eri asked concerned.

Ai and Ran crept forward a bit towards him as they were growing increasingly worried at Conan's sudden silence.

Megure decided to ask the question again "Conan-kun, I asked if you would be willing to give us your statement on what happened with you and Agasa-san" again Conan didn't reply.

This infuriated Kogoro and he leapt forward and latched his hand onto his shoulder surprising Yukiko and pretty much everyone else in the room while Conan didn't even flinch and loudly shouted "Hey Conan, what's wrong with you? Are you deaf! Answer his question!" he shook Conan quite hard a few times but was stopped by a slightly angry Yuusaku who calmly drew Kogoro back from his son.

"Conan" Ai quietly said her voice full of worry, and Conan turned his head to face everyone and spoke at last.

"I'm sorry Is that my name? And who are all of you?" He asked with a sorry but confused tone.

Time seemed to stop inside that very room as Conan stared blankly at all of them while they stared at him in complete astonishment; Ran was especially horrified at the question he just asked.

Ai felt the world crumble around her as he asked those simple two questions '_Shinichi please tell me it isn't so!' _but fate wasn't with Ai today as her eyes widened with realisation and reality.

Conan had Amnesia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is my second chapter I just want you to know that I tried my best and I would appreciate no criticism or flames (or do they mean the same the same thing, seriously I have no idea what people mean by 'no flames' but I bet they're not good comments if people are asking for them to be discouraged) also tips for improvement are welcome and I would greatly appreciate it if you would comment on my chapters after you read them because otherwise I can't make any changes to the story if I don't know what you think.

_Me: What did you think of this chapter Conan?_

_Conan: I thought it was almost as good as the last one if not better, I got to see my parents again (Conan smiles happily)._

_Me: ummmm Conan…._

_Conan: hm?_

_Me: can I….?_

_Conan: can you what Sapphire? _

_Me: well Conan you're so cute and… awwwww Heck! Can I hug you I really love you! In a fangirl sort of way_

_Conan: ummmm ok I guess you did write a good chapter after all and you finished earlier than you said you would…but you must promise to revise for your upcoming exam and finish all your homework on time._

_Me: I will! Oh thank you Conan (happily hugs him while he gently hugs back)_

_*Ai walks in on the scene*_

_Ai: Conan! (Ai looks mad)_

_Conan: Haibara what are you doing here?_

_Ai: well for some reason I find you hugging some random girl_

_Me; I'm not random! I've known Conan for a while now and it's my fault about the whole hugging thing I begged him for it._

_(Conan stares at me in surprise while Ai just has a apologetic face)_

_Ai: I'm sorry Edogawa-kun I made a mistake._

_Conan: it's ok Haibara_

_Me; well since we're done here, we'll see you next chapter _

_bye, bye! and remember plz read and review._

_(me, Conan and Ai wave)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Everyone was staring at Conan like he had gone crazy while he just blankly stared back at them. After a little while Ran went to fetch the doctor, after waiting for Ran awhile Inspector Megure decided he would take in Conan's statement later when all the commotion was over and left with his police officers.

When the Doctor arrived having been informed of the situation at hand he gently asked Conan "Conan-kun, can you remember anything?"

"I can remember my parents…" he motioned his head towards Yukiko and Yuusaku whose faces still were stunned by their sons questions from earlier, "…..but other than them I can't remember anything else" he finished sadly.

The doctor nodded and made motion to leave telling everyone that he would call a psychiatrist to examine Conan further as he was unqualified for dealing with memory loss.

Sooner than expected Psychiatric came in and when he saw there was a child in the bed he immediately put on a reassuring smile to not frighten him when he introduced himself, he walked to the side of Conan's bed, pulled up a chair and sat down. For a few minutes there was silence while the doctor waited for Conan to question his presence, but alas he didn't he just stared blankly ahead thinking deeply trying to remember.

"Conan-kun, I need to ask you a few questions do you think you can do that?" the Psychiatric asked gently in a tone that would calm even the most violent of adults.

Conan seemed slightly surprised at the sudden interruption of his thoughts but made no change to his blank face as he turned to face the doctor and looked at him for a while, while he let the question that was posed towards him sink in. he then slowly nodded his head showing that he understood.

"Good, now could everyone who is near the bed please give Conan-kun a little room or he might feel uncomfortable" he politely requested to everyone else in the room, they immediately stepped back to give Conan some space.

The Psychiatric turned back to face Conan while he set his hand into a writing position to jot down Conan's answers and the Psychiatrics own opinions to it.

"Now Conan-kun first question..." he stopped to look at Conan to see if he was ready.

"How old are you?"

Conan stared off into space for a moment before looking down at his body and deducing his age from it.

"Eight... I think" he answered hesitantly.

"Ok, what's the capital of Japan?"

"Tokyo, but it used to be Kyoto" he answered without hesitation.

The doctor decided to ask a less obvious question for children to sort of test his intelligence.

"Very good, and can you tell me the capital of the UK?"

"London, it is the largest urban zone in Europe by most measures"

"Ok, now what is 4+6?"

"Ten" came the flat reply.

"Can you do 9x3?"

"Twenty seven"

"Ok…" He scribbled down Conan's answers while also writing what actions he did as well as personal opinions of his own.

"Finally could you take this pen and click it?" he asked nicely and held it out to him, Conan slowly turned to face the Psychiatrist a bit better and reached out to take the pen, since he couldn't reach the pen due to the length of his arm the doctor had to drop the pen gently into his outstretched palm.

Conan drew his arm back until it was held near in front of his chest and clicked it repeatedly while the doctor made more notes with another pen. After the doctor had finished with his notes Conan handed him back the pen he had been given.

"Ok, thank you Conan-kun I just need to speak with your family briefly" he told Conan with a reassuring tone, Conan just tiredly nodded and laid down while the doctor motioned for his parents and the Mouri family to a quiet room just next door the children then gathered around Conan and were about to bombard Conan with questions but Ai quickly stepped in before the children could (unintentionally of course) stress his head by forcing him to remember.

_In the other room:_

Once they were all sat down the psychiatrist immediately pulled out his notes and gave a big sigh trying to figure out how he was gonna break the news to them until Ran couldn't take anymore suspense and broke the silence.

"What's wrong with Conan-kun? Why can't he remember anyone other than Shinichi's parents?" Ran blurted.

The doctor finally spoke "I'm afraid that Conan-kun has retrograde Amnesia" everyone in the room took in a shocked gasp; Ran was horrified as she had Amnesia once so she knew what it was like.

"But… what caused it?" Kogoro asked with concern.

"I think that he blames himself that the *cough* 'incident' happened, so his brain must've shut down his memory to sort of protect himself from mental torture, I think he only remembers who his parents are or at least people he considers his parents but not their actual backgrounds like names, jobs etc. I don't know why he remembers them, that's something I cannot tell you" the Doctor said sympathetically to Shinichi's frantic looking parents.

"Well that's it, then we can just recreate the scene of what happened and he will get his memory back!" Kogoro exclaimed happy with his deduction until Eri pulled his ear and he yelped in pain for a few seconds until she let go to yell in his face.

"Idiot, Did you learn nothing from when Ran had Amnesia!? We can't force him to remember, he might become worse if we do that!" she shouted in his face.

Yukiko and Yuusaku turned their attention back to the doctor when he began to speak which stopped Eri's scolding and they both turned to pay attention "in any case while it's true that you shouldn't force him to remember past events especially the 'incident' *Eri glares at Kogoro while he shifts uncomfortably* but getting him back into the routine of daily life might prompt some memories to return, it's up to Conan whether he wants to remember or not. He still has access to everyday knowledge so he should be able to get back into routine once he leaves the hospital".

All the adults nodded understanding, Ran just sat there with her eyes on the floor thinking deeply '_Is this what Conan-kun felt when I had Amnesia? Did he feel so… useless?' _she kept pondering these thoughts while the doctor said that Conan would have to stay in for a few days until he could leave.

_Back in Conan's room:_

Since Ai told the children to not ask Conan any questions about his past they instead played charades; which to everyone's surprise (even Ai's) he was extremely skilled at, always guessing correctly what the others were impersonating even Ai's which was far better than the Detective boy's mimes, and always doing the most obvious impersonation in his bed as best he could and they would never get a single one of his right even Ai was clueless as to what he was miming.

During this Conan displayed more emotion on his recently blank face as the children and Ai played with him.

After a while Ai decided to check on Agasa, she had nearly completely forgotten about him because of her worry for Conan plus Agasa was allowed visitors now. Ai left the room saying she'll be back in a bit.

_Agasa's room:_

Ai opened the door to the professor's room and walked towards his bed where he was fast asleep with a machine monitoring his heartbeat; it broke Ai's heart to see one who cared for her enough to let her live inside his house lying there in hospital. Ai felt slightly guilty that she has focused all her attention on Conan for the past few days while professor Agasa hardly got any visitors other than doctors.

"Agasa Hakase… I'm sorry that I forgot about you these past few days; I was just so worried about Kudo-kun with all that's happened lately…" Ai spoke this in a soft tone and gently rested her hand over the professors and continued,

"….. Hakase, Kudo-kun needs you… I need you…." She trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts and for a few seconds failed to realise that Agasa's heart monitor had gone flat when she noticed she immediately panicked and stepped into the hall screaming for a doctor.

No less than 5 seconds passed and 7 seven doctors rushed into Agasa's room and started working to revive his heartbeat while one desperately pushed a protesting Ai out of the room so they could move about more freely.

Ai sat outside Agasa's room while the doctors revived Agasa.

_40 minutes later:_

At last Ai heard the panicked noises behind the door lower to bare whispers and the doctors file out quickly and silently to their other patients they had to attend to, only one stayed behind to explain what was wrong to Ai.

"You must be the little girl who lives with Agasa-san" the doctor starts kindly, but Ai had no patience for being treated like a child despite her outward appearance so she quickly spoke before he could continue.

"How is Hakase? I need to know" she begged with worry in her voice, the doctor immediately saw that she didn't care for the 'it's gonna be alright' speech he normally gave to children who were worried about their family members.

The doctor sighed and with an impatient, worried and anxious Ai waiting finally said "I'm afraid that Hiroshi Agasa… has fallen into a coma".

Ai felt her world crack again for the second time that day and she thought Agasa was gonna recover soon. Still if he was in a coma she couldn't mope about it because that wouldn't help Agasa at all, she resolved to visit Agasa as often as she could until he had awoken. The doctor quickly said his apologies and quickly trotted off leaving loud footsteps echoing in the corridor.

Ai took one glance at Agasa through his now open door and saw attached to bits of machinery meant to keep his heart going and decided that at the minute Conan needed her more and that she would visit Agasa another day, so she closed his door and headed back to Conan's room.

_In Conan's room:_

When Ai walked in she saw Conan sitting up with a small smile on his face while he listened patiently to the overly talkative children babbling on about Kamen Yaiba, but Ai could see that he was struggling not to lose his face and acted like he actually cared about the topic they were rambling about.

Ai closed the door behind her with a click and walked over to the others who noticed she had entered and started informing her of what happened while she was gone.

"Uhhh…. Guys I've got something to tell you" Ai stuttered nervously.

"What is it Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked innocently.

Ai bit her lip before replying "when I went to visit Hakase he… he suddenly fell into a coma".

Everyone (except Conan) gasped shocked that something like that would happen to professor Agasa since he was like an uncle to all of them. Conan was confused as to who they were talking about so he decided to inquire about it.

"Who is this Agasa Hakase? Do I know him?" He asked very confused.

The others looked at him for a split second as if he had gone crazy but then remembered his current condition and showed now sad faces. Since the kids looked like they weren't gonna talk Ai decided to speak up.

"Hakase is someone who is part of your life and you have known him all your life" Ai explained.

"Oh… I guess I should visit him seeing as he is an important figure in my life" Conan said hesitantly as he didn't really know Agasa right now so he was very reluctant to visit a total stranger to him at the minute. The kids smiled happily that even with his memory gone that Conan still cared about others but Ai noticed the reluctance and slight fear in his voice and decided that it's best he doesn't visit Agasa until he remembers him.

"It's alright I can see you're hesitant to visit him since he seems like a total stranger to you now with your 'condition', you can visit him when you feel you need to" Ai comforted him greatly with those words as he visibly relaxed.

Just then the adults came in with sad worried faces, they notice the children are sad so Eri asks why they are upset, so Ayumi tells them that Agasa has fallen into a coma. Yukiko and Yuusaku were extremely shocked as Agasa was a very old and dear friend to them. The Mouri family was extremely saddened by this news as Agasa was a dear friend to Ran as well as Shinichi.

Ran looked about ready to burst into tears because of all that's happened, she wanted to visit Agasa but Conan needed her as well so she didn't know what to do. Yukiko noticed Ran tense up as she was clearly thinking hard on whether she should visit Agasa or not so she went over to console her.

"Don't worry Ran-chan, Conan needs you right now Yuusaku and the others will visit Agasa in their spare time, right guys?" Yukiko hopefully asked the men and the kids they all just nodded not wanting to worry anyone especially Ran.

Ran smiled as they gave her their support but right now Conan needed the support as he was the one with Amnesia and Ran has a pretty good idea of what he must be going through right now. Conan watched all their faces sadden and felt guilty that he couldn't remember Professor Agasa '_why can't I remember him if he's such an important person to me? Am I just selfish?' _he thought sadly while staring down at his lap while everyone else moped for a little bit. He looked up and decided he needed to cheer everyone up so he said.

"Don't worry; you don't have to stay with me you obviously care about this Agasa person, and I probably would too if I remembered him. But you can go see him if you want to I'm fine right now, you don't have to look after me all the time." Conan said this with fake happiness with a fake smile on his face (one of those cute smiles that he does when he acts like an innocent child).

Everyone in the room was shocked at his words; here he was confused and lost but telling everyone that they didn't need to stay with him. Yuusaku was thinking '_how could he even think that we'd leave him alone for even a second after what's happened to him'_ his wife Yukiko mirrored these thoughts and went to Conan and pulled him into an embrace.

At first he tensed a little but immediately relaxed and weakly wrapped his arms around her returning her hug. Ai smiled at him proud that even with his memories gone he still cared deeply about others, Ai could've sworn she saw a single tear drop from Conan's eye as he returned his mother's embrace.

Eri immediately said what they were all thinking "Conan-kun it's alright, it's true we are worried for Agasa Hakase but that doesn't mean we will leave you alone just to go visit him. We'll never leave you alone although one of us will definitely go to check up on him occasionally ok?" Conan gently nodded his head as he pulled away from his mother's embrace.

He was looking down at his lap with a blank face seemingly in deep thought; everyone else was also thinking. The thing that snapped them out of it was Conan's low moaning. They looked at him again and saw he was clenching his head lightly and rubbing his forehead while Yukiko was trying to find out what was wrong.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong?" Yukiko asked in a slightly worried voice.

Conan then stopped holding his head and looked at Yukiko "it was just a headache nothing serious"

"Maybe you should go outside for fresh air" Yukiko pondered.

Eri piped in "that's a good idea Yukiko, Conan-kun could perhaps use some fresh air, and I'll go to the doctor for permission to go to the hospital gardens" she then turned and left in search of the doctor.

_20 minutes later in the hospital gardens:_

Since Eri had gotten permission from the doctor a while ago Conan was now sitting on a bench in the gardens surrounded by The Kids, Ai, Ran, Kogoro, Eri and even Sonoko had come (she was rather worried about Ran so she came to the hospital and learned of Conan's condition and became nearly just as worried as Ran is).

Shinichi's parents decided they would come back later when they had unpacked their suitcases back into their house, though Yuusaku had to convince his wife to come with him by promising that they would come back ASAP.

The kids were asking Conan questions.

"Conan-kun, do you remember Kamen Yaiba? It was one of your favourite shows" Ayumi asked anxiously.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't remember anything"

"Oh…." The kids looked sad that he couldn't remember anything.

Conan decided to try a different subject "ummm… anyway I don't believe I caught your names earlier when I played with you… I um… didn't want to be rude" he said this quite shyly with a blank but apologetic face with small smile.

Everyone around him mentally slapped themselves on their foreheads, '_how could we forget something as simple as an introduction?' _

So everyone then introduced themselves one by one starting with the detective boys.

"I'm Ayumi Yoshida"

"Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya"

"Genta Kojima"

"Ai Haibara" she said in her usual cold voice.

As they introduced themselves Conan nodded politely acknowledging that he heard them.

Ayumi then asked another question "do you remember us now Conan-kun?"

Conan shook his head while smiling softly "no I'm sorry"

They all dropped their happy faces only to replace with sad ones. Ran was still a tad bit worried about him as was everyone so she hoped to jog his memory by introducing herself.

"Conan-kun don't you remember me? I'm Ran Mouri" she asked desperately.

Conan smiled at her but shook his head.

"What about me? Don't you remember me Kogoro Mouri, Ran's father? You've been living with us for around half a year now!"

"I'm Ran's mother Eri Kisaki"

"And I'm Ran's best friend Sonoko Suzuki"

Conan again shook his head with that same smile looking to his left at Kogoro, Eri and Sonoko, "no, sorry but I don't remember any of you".

"Don't you remember Shinichi Kudo? You always idolised him, even to the point where you acted nearly completely the same as him" Sonoko asked with an unusually kind smile.

"Shinichi Kudo… Shinichi…"

That seemed to strike a bell in the small boy as widened his eyes gradually as he repeated that name, Ran noticed his apparent slight recognition of Shinichi and acted upon this.

"What Conan-kun? Does that name mean anything to you?" Ran questioned hopefully.

Conan turned his head to the right to face her and shook his head with a smile "nope sorry"

"I see…" she looked at the floor in disappointment.

Conan felt slightly guilty that he couldn't remember Shinichi, he seemed like an important person to Ran.

Somewhere in the background 2 shadows were watching them and then left.

While Ai was watching Conan she suddenly felt that they were being watched and looked behind her to see who it was, there was no one there when she looked so she shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the others.

then Conan suddenly felt a bit sleepy but brushed it off as he needed to focus his attention back to the group of children in front of him who were eager to make conversation, after around 2 minutes of all of them chatting Conan looked like he was about ready to fall asleep on the floor, Everyone else but Ai seemed to be oblivious to this and kept jittering away.

It was when Conan dropped his eyes halfway but shot them back up did Ai ask "are you ok Edogawa-kun? You seem rather tired"

"Yeah a little" he looked at her and smiled.

Ran then noticed that his eyes were drooping between closed and open so she went over and picked him up with her left hand under his knees and her right supporting his neck.

"Conan-kun do you want to go back to your room?" she asked softly with a caring smile.

Conan looked up at her and nodded tiredly, and then he rested his head against her chest opening and closing his eyes.

Ran then turned to face everyone else mainly the children "I'm sorry everyone, but Conan-kun's really tired right now you can visit him when he's better, Otou-san would you mind giving them a ride home?"

Kogoro nodded and herded the detective boys to his rented car while they called out their goodbyes to Conan and Ai.

_Later in Conan's room:_

Ran entered the room with Conan in her arms still opening and closing his eyes and with Eri, Kogoro, Sonoko and Ai. Ran put Conan on the edge of the bed before she pulled back the blanket to tuck him in.

"I don't know why, but I'm really tired, I just feel so sleepy" he said this while Ran picked him up and tucked him into bed.

"it's all right Conan-kun, just rest for now" Eri said gently while she softly stroked his hair and watched as he finally closed his eyes and breathed gently in his sleep.

Ran was looking really sad so Sonoko decided she needed to give her friend some comfort.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Chibi-chan will recover soon, he's too strong willed to let something like Amnesia get him down, he'll be back to normal soon don't worry you'll see" she stated while hugging Ran, Ran nodded at her words and gratefully returned the hug.

Ai smiled at the two and transferred her smile to the sleeping detective before she saw a shadow looking through the door window through the corner of her eye, so she ran to the door and opened it then she peered into the doorway and looked up and down the corridor.

"Ai-chan is there something wrong?" Ran asked questioningly.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something, must've been my imagination" Ai then closed the door and went to Conan's bedside got a chair and sat beside him watching him closely while thinking deeply, '_the people who shot Hakase might be after Conan since it's plausible he saw their faces, that would make him high on their elimination list. I need to keep a close eye on him' _as Ai pondered over this Kogoro had just returned.

"Man those brats are annoying all the time thinking about food! And even having the nerve to call me cheap when I didn't give the big one a large portion of McDonalds (couldn't think of any other restaurant)!" Kogoro continued ranting until Ran reminded him sharply that Conan was asleep, after Kogoro had finally noticed and had gone silent in understanding Eri spoke.

"I guess since Conan-kun's in bad shape right now he needs all the support he can get, so I'll move in until he gets better"

Kogoro was in shock at those words, he couldn't stand her for a minute much less for a week or for however long until Conan got his memory back.

"Are you serious? I don't want you loitering around the apartment! You'll just mess everything up!" he exclaimed.

You could literally see the vein popping in her head, everyone in the room but the sleeping Conan and Ai immediately grew scared, they could tell that it was taking every inch of her self-discipline to not yell at him and get into a heated argument that would wake up Conan so calmly.

"I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for Conan-kun since he's just a child he will need quite a bit of help getting through this. Hmmmm… Speaking of children where will you stay now Ai-chan? Since you're not allowed to stay at Hakase's house by yourself" she questioned Ai.

"I don't know Kisaki-san" Ai answered turning her head away from Conan's bed to face her.

"If you don't have anywhere else to stay, you could stay at our place… and since you are his best friend you can help him recover his memory, right Okaa-san?" Ran immediately replied with happy eagerness, Eri nodded her head in agreement.

Ran turned her head to her father and gave him a death glare "Otou-san?" she spoke with a threatening tone so he had to agree with her, she then popped her happy smile back onto her face as she turned back to Ai.

"Of course you'll be sharing my room, since we don't have any extra space but that's fine it'll be just like having a sleepover" Ran said this excitedly.

"thank you Mouri-chan" Ai said gratefully and smiled at the thought of being a little closer to Conan while Agasa was getting care from the hospital, Ai gently took Conan's hand and stroked her thumb over it. Ran was a little surprised by her actions after all Ai hardly showed any signs of affection towards anyone.

But then she smiled '_even the most emotionless of people will always have a heart' _she continued watching Ai stroking Conan's hand even as Kogoro and Eri started bickering in quiet voices about something that Ran could care less about.

_3 Days later outside the hospital:_

"Thank you for everything Doctor" Yukiko was thanking the doctor while holding her sons hand with Yuusaku standing next to her and Ran, Ai, Eri and Kogoro just behind her waiting to go home, the rain was making a repeating hitting sound against the roof just above their heads.

"It's alright your little boy is strong I'm sure he will recover his memory soon, however I'm gonna need him to come back to the hospital for a check-up in a week's time to see how he's progressing, is that ok?" the psychiatrist asked kindly.

"Of course it's perfectly fine and thank you for those kind words" Yukiko said happily.

Yuusaku decided he needed to remind Yukiko "Yukiko we need to go back home now remember, we need to sort things out with the burst water pipes"

"That's right I completely forgot!" she exclaimed in surprise as she faced her husband and then turned to crouch down in front of Conan.

"Conan-kun I'm gonna go away for a while, be good for Eri-chan, Kogoro-kun and Ran-chan, but don't worry I'll be coming to visit you in a few days" she said this last bit while giving him a bear hug which he eagerly returned, even though he didn't know who she was by name he knew by instinct she was his mother and he had a feeling it had been a long time since he hugged her.

"Ran-chan take good care of him, we'll be back in a few days to visit him" she handed Conan's hand to Ran's who immediately took Conan's in a comforting grip.

"don't worry Yukiko, I will as well as Ai-chan and Okaa-san I'm not sure about Otou-san though he can't be trusted with nearly anything"

Everyone around snickered in understanding except Kogoro who was annoyed by the joke and Conan who just stared at Ran in confusion she noticed and reassured him.

"Don't worry it's an inside joke, come on lets go Conan-kun, thank you again Doctor" she called her goodbyes as she and everyone else ran to the car through the rain, halfway there Yukiko and Yuusaku turned to get to their car and said their goodbyes quickly before running off again.

When Eri, Ai, Ran, Kogoro and Conan got to their car they quickly got inside with Conan on the left back passengers seat, Ai in the middle, Eri on the right, Ran in the front passengers seat and Kogoro driving.

They set off down towards home with Conan staring out of the window (**Lets imagine the windows are just low enough for Conan to see out of them)** to see if he could remember anything and after 2 minutes Ai wanted to reassure Conan that she would help him so grabbed his hand and held it gently, this caused Conan to turned to her in confusion while she faced him with a shy smile on her face. He looked down at their hands for two seconds before he smiled softly and squeezed her hand for the comfort he needed.

"Thank you Ai-chan" he spoke this sincerely and he called her 'Ai-chan' because he had heard Ran very faintly as he slept a couple of days before that they apparently were best friends so he assumed he had the right to call her 'Ai-chan', but Ai's surprised look told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry, am I not meant to call you by your first name?" he didn't want her to become upset but she just smiled and reassured him by squeezing his hand and then saying.

"It's ok, I don't mind, if it makes you feel more comfortable to call me that it's ok C-Conan-kun" she said his first name hesitantly as if just trying it out for the first time.

Conan smiled happily at her and looked back out of the window to see if he could recognise anything, but he still held Ai's hand while the rain pattered hard against the window. Eri and Ran saw this little moment between them and smiled softly at the 2 thinking about how cute they were.

_5:40pm, 20 minutes after they left the hospital:_

As they drove down the neighbourhood to the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan was still staring out of the window while holding Ai's hand which he hadn't let go off since she took his hand earlier, Kogoro decided to see if he could jog Conan's memory.

"So Conan, do you recognise this neighbourhood? You've been living here for a while" he asked hoping to gain a positive sign, but Conan turned to him and shook his head.

When they arrived just outside the Agency Conan stared at the sign in confusion "The Mouri… Detective… Agency?"

Ran passed her father an umbrella while he got out of the car before starting to unbuckle her seatbelt like everyone else. Eri also got out of the car and walked around the back,

Kogoro held the umbrella above him as he opened the back door to let Conan out, Conan let go of Ai's hand to use both of his hands to get out and while Conan was coming out Kogoro held out his hand as a sign to help him.

But Conan looked up at him and his eyes widened in fear as he saw a flash of someone pointing a gun at him with a pool of blood underneath the mysterious persons feet, he grew very scared and shouted in fear while he turned away trembling with his eyes closed with his left arm feebly raised above his head in a scared motion to protect himself and his right arm pressing into the car seat to support himself with his legs sitting in the direction of the door and his knees pointing at the drivers seat. Kogoro grew worried.

"Hey Conan, what's wrong?" he asked this with concern etched into his voice, Ai was equally concerned so she placed her left hand over his right which was pressed into the seat but that didn't seem to help as he still trembled in that same position.

Eri had witnessed what happened and looked at the puddle beneath Kogoro's feet and thought that the pool must've reminded him of Agasa's pool of blood from the incident.

"He must've been reminded of what happened with Hakase with the puddle beneath your feet, why don't you drive to the resident's car park up ahead and let him out there?" Kogoro nodded at his wife's suggestion, and turned around and went to the driver's seat door and leaned across to give the keys to Ran the Agency and apartment.

"Go in there with Eri and prepare your room for this extra kid we've got hanging around and set up a bed somewhere for Eri, preferably the laundry room" he stated that last comment while giving a hateful glare to his now living separately wife who just gave an annoyed glare back.

"Otou-san, Stop acting like a child! That's Conan-kun and Ai-chans jobs and frankly they act more like adults than children so really you should be taking an example from them" she snapped at him as she snatched the keys from him while Ai just turned her head at the mention of her name, but Conan was still trembling in fear from the sudden horrible flashback.

Kogoro went back into the car as Ran got out and stood on the pavement outside her home with Eri and drove to the car park where he would be out of the rain so Conan can come out without fear and with Ai to support him if he starts to feel scared again.

_In the apartment:_

Ran went up into the apartment along with Eri and removed her shoes and then put on her slippers as Eri did the same, Ran walked into the living room thinking about the sleeping arrangements now that 2 more people were living with them and because of Conan's current condition.

Ran then decided as she hit her fist into her palm "Ok I've decided Conan-kun needs a room of his own so he'll have Otou-sans room for the meantime while Otou-san sleeps on the sofa downstairs, Ai-chan will sleep in my room as planned and Okaa-san you can stay in the spare storage room that we hardly ever use but don't worry it has a window so we can easily change it around so it looks more presentable ok?" she looked to her mother for confirmation, and although her mother's cooking sucked she had great taste for designing.

Eri nodded her head in approval satisfied by the sleeping arrangements.

"Come on Okaa-san let's get everything into place" Ran went into her father's room and started moving and placing the furniture for the sleeping arrangements with Eri helping her.

_Back with Conan:_

Kogoro had just arrived in the car park and had finished parking his rented car, he turned to see if Conan had stopped trembling, it dismayed him to see he wasn't, although he was no longer raising his left arm to feebly defend himself. Ai was beside him trying to give him soothing words but they weren't working. Conan was gripping the seat with both of his hands sitting on his side with his legs bent and his knees facing the seat in front of him, he had his eyes scrunched shut and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Kogoro got out of the car and opened Conan's door but Conan didn't even seem to notice his presence as he continued to shake with Ai trying to comfort him.

"Conan, we're out of the rain now, you're safe" Conan heard him as he calmed down a bit and reduced shaking to a frightened shivering and turned around to look at Kogoro with fear stricken eyes.

"It's ok we just have to walk a little until we get home" he held out his hand for Conan to take but he just backed up a bit not too eager to hold Kogoro's hand. Kogoro noticed this and took back his hand, Ai thought he was going to go back to his gruff attitude but instead he did the last thing she expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around Conan and pulled him into an embrace, Conan visibly flinched at first but then relaxed as his fear turned eyes turned back to the calm Sapphire blue.

"It's ok to be afraid Conan, but I won't hurt you I'm here to help you, do you understand?" Kogoro held Conan gently by his shoulders as he looked at him directly in the eyes, Conan nodded his head in understanding. Kogoro sighed in relief and took his hands off Conan's shoulders and gently took his hand and guided him out of the car.

After Ai got out Kogoro locked the car and they headed to the Agency.

_When they get to the apartment at 7:00pm:_

Kogoro already knowing the door was gonna be open walked inside and replaced his shoes with slippers, Ai and Conan swiftly followed suit, their mouths watered as they smelled Ran's cooking. They went into the living room where they found Eri sipping some green tea and saw Ran cooking in the kitchen, Ran then came out to greet them.

"Ahhhh… you're here, dinners gonna take an hour to cook so that leaves me time to show you around the house and show you where you'll be sleeping".

Ran motioned for them to follow her she first went to Kogoro's-now-Conan's room, "this is where you sleep Conan, do you recognise it?" she asked sweetly.

"No, but it looks nice, even smells nice too, don't you think Ai-chan?" he sweetly asked Ai it took a few moments for Ai to realise he was addressing her.

"Yes I agree, this room has a comforting feeling to it" Ai agreed while beaming at Conan.

"So you noticed! Actually I had time to clean it before you came back" Ran piped happily; suddenly Conan noticed a book on the bedside table and went over to look at it.

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" he read out the title it seemed to strike a chord in his memory as he felt the familiar sensation of knowing what it was but no memories returned.

Kogoro looked and noticed that no futon was spread out.

"Hey, where's Conan's bed?" he asked Ran.

"What are you talking about? His bed is right in front of you" she stated looking at Kogoro with a strange look.

"But that's my… oh no! I wanna sleep in that bed, there is no way I'm letting Conan have it".

Ran gave a father a glare that said 'don't argue with me' then she swiftly pulled him by the ear outside while Conan explored the room.

"Owwww… Ran that hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Otou-san just let him have the bed he's been through enough as it is! Moreover he needs a room of his own, mainly so he can actually sleep without having to hear you snore each night while he's going through this" Ran snapped at him.

"But where am I sleeping? There's no futon on the floor or in the living room?"

Ran gave him an evil grin and brought her face really close to his as she spoke "you… will be sleeping on the sofa in the office downstairs, because of that smart-alecky comment you made towards Okaa-san".

Kogoro's face was one of dismay, but Ran just ignored and went back to Conan and Ai.

"Well, do you want to get resettled here Conan? Or do you want to see the rest of the house?" she knew he must be tired but it was his choice.

"No I want to see the rest of the house"

"Ok then let's go Okaa-san, Otou-san are you coming as well?" Ran asked the two who were now bickering in the living room, they stopped what they were arguing about and nodded to her before coming over to join them there, they then continued the tour of the house.

_At Ran's room:_

Ran had already shown Conan and Ai the bathroom, kitchen and Eri's room so now it was time to show Ai where she would be staying, Ran opened the door to her room.

"And this is my bedroom where you'll be staying with me Ai-chan" Ran declared proudly as she opened her door to reveal her room, it was quite girly looking but had a few boyish things around here and there like karate posters, Ai overall liked the room, she never like rooms that were too girlish or too boyish but ones that had just the right balance.

"So what do you think Ai-chan?" Ran asked eager for Ai's opinion.

Ai beamed up at her and said "it's lovely Mouri-chan".

Conan smiled at Ran who was blushing at Ai's reply; he then noticed a picture frame on her desk and went over and picked it up to look at it, he saw Ran and some boy around her age in the picture, for some reason he found the boy familiar so he asked a question "who is this boy in the picture with Ran-neechan?"

Everyone looked as Conan showed them the picture, Kogoro then stepped forward with an annoyed face on as he took the picture from Conan's hands and showed him the boy while pointing to the boy in it.

"This boy is Ran's Childhood friend, Detective brat Shinichi Kudo who I know for a fact only wants to seduce her and use her body for 'bad things' you remember him now?"

Ran quickly snatched the photo from her father while yelling in his face, "Shinichi is not like that! If he was, he would've already have done those 'bad things' to me since he's already had plenty of chances!"

Ran then realised that Conan was watching them with a blank look on his face and put on an apologetic face before giving Conan the proper introduction to Shinichi "Ah… sorry Conan-kun, my Otou-san is just jealous of Shinichi because he's a really good detective, funny, intelligent and way better looking compared to my dad…" Ran stopped and realised she was stating all the things she loved about him in front of her parents and turned red-faced as she realised what came out of her mouth.

"Ahh… I mean that's only his good points, his bad points are worse than that he cares way too much about mysteries, forgets his birthday all the time and to top it off he doesn't visit me anymore!" she started ranting off about all his bad points until she noticed everyone was staring at her strangely including Conan.

She went even redder when she realised she was rambling. Everyone stared at her for a while until Conan focused his attention back onto the picture of Shinichi and Ran which Ran had handed back to him earlier and focused on it when he suddenly heard a laugh of children playing.

Conan looked up from the photo and saw a girl and a boy playing, the girl was like a little version of Ran and the boy looked exactly like him. '_Who is that boy? If that girl is Ran-neechan it must be Shinichi-niichan' _Conan mused in thought as he had the strange inclination that he was related to this boy somehow.

They looked like ghosts because he could see through them but Conan focused on where they were going and followed their movements with his head, he saw them accidently knock over a vase while chasing each other around, and they were both frantically picking up the pieces as if hoping to clear it away before someone discovered and they did. Just then a ghostly image of Eri rushed into the room, she looked younger than Conan recognised her with her hair in a ponytail instead of a bun. He noticed that she looked rather angry and began scolding the 2 while she bopped them both on their heads giving them knots. Then the images faded and Conan slowly heard Ran's voice fading back calling out his name.

"Conan-kun… Conan-kun!" Ran was crouched beside him shaking him gently.

"W-what?" Conan asked once he fully came back.

"We all were going to get dinner but you just wondered off into space only moving your head occasionally as if watching something… did you remember anything Conan?" Ran with hope in her voice.

Conan shook his head "No I was just thinking really hard about some things" he really wasn't sure what to think of the scene he just saw, if it was Ran and Shinichi then he shouldn't remember it because he wasn't even born then, but if it was just some other person who looked like Ran that he knew, then who was she?. It hurt his head just thinking about it, so he didn't want to tell anyone of it until it made more sense to him.

"Well see… the brat's just fine now why don't we go and have dinner now? You said it was ready" Kogoro moaned grumpily earning a smack on the head from Eri who chastised him for not caring about Conan.

_Later at dinner:_

Conan was still mulling over what happened in Ran's bedroom while he silently ate dinner while barely listening to Kogoro and Eri bickering and Ran was trying to calm them down. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Ran was trying to talk to him for a full 2 minutes.

"Conan-kun! Are you listening?" Ran huffed.

"Oh sorry I spaced out for a bit" Conan quickly snapped to attention.

"I said that tomorrow we're going to go to places to try and help you recover your memory, maybe you'll be allowed to go to school by the day after" Ran said this brightly.

"Yeah" Conan said this enthusiastically.

Ran smiled and they continued their dinner in peace which was soon disturbed by Kogoro and Eri as they began another bicker argument again.

_The next day:_

Ran, Eri, Ai and Kogoro were eating at the breakfast table as Conan came in rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Morning Conan-kun, did you sleep well?" Ran questioned nicely.

"Yeah" Conan nodded.

The truth was he hadn't slept well as he spent half the night tossing and turning and when he eventually managed to sleep he only got 4 hours but of course he didn't want to tell Ran as she might worry about him more than she already does. Conan began eating his breakfast while they continued chattering away about what was going to happen today, Ai watched him sadly she knew he had trouble sleeping last night as she got up to get a drink of water and heard rustling in his room and cracked the door open and saw him tossing and turning, luckily he never saw her so not wanting to disturb him unless absolutely necessary she quietly closed the door and went back to Ran's room.

"Where are we going today Mouri-chan?" Ai asked after she had zoned out of the conversation enough.

"well we're going to have a fun day today, first we're gonna pick up the detective boys and Shinichi's parents and go to the art museum, then we're gonna go to a restaurant to have lunch, afterwards we're going to a karaoke bar and I'm dying to her you sing Ai-chan" Ran squealed that last bit which Ai made a face to '_not if I can help it' _Ai thought evilly.

Ran continued "then for the rest of the day we're gonna spend it in tropical land and you're gonna tell us if you recall anything Conan-kun right?" she turned sweetly to Conan who looked up from his breakfast and nodded with a smile happy with the arrangements.

"Well I guess we should get going to Hakase's house to pick up the detective boys" Eri said.

"Why?" Ai asked baffled as to why they would go to an empty house at the minute to pick up the detective boys.

"Because we arranged to pick them up there since it's closer than going to all four of their houses and wasting fuel plus Yukiko and Yuusaku live next door to Agasa's house" Eri answered, Ai accepted this answer and continued eating her breakfast.

They finished their breakfast and headed out to pick up the detective boys.

_10:30am at Agasa's house:_

They pulled the car in the driveway where the detective boys were waiting on Agasa's doorstep; they jumped up excitedly as the Mouri family quickly got out of the car to greet them. All three of the kids energetically went to greet Ai and Conan. Ran went over to the Kudo household to get Shinichi's parents.

After Conan had gotten away from the kids and they were being herded into the car he wandered to Agasa's garden and again got that nostalgic feeling as he recognised it but could not remember, Conan heard a yelp and turned his head to see little Shinichi again but this time he was holding a football and he was talking to a soot covered old man standing in front of a ghostly image of an exploded wall.

"_W-who are you old man?"_ little Shinichi asked while holding his ball fearfully.

"_Me? I'm your genius neighbour and inventor Hiroshi Agasa a.k.a. Agasa Hakase" _the cheerful old man replied beaming at the little boys ghostly figure, Conan thought '_so this is the Hakase everyone was so worried about earlier' _he couldn't really remember him but he definitely knew who he was now the boy continued talking.

"_Why do you have a hole in your wall? That doesn't seem like a thing a genius would do" _Shinichi asked sceptically while pointing to the ghostly looking exploded wall.

"_Well I'm an inventor… but recently my experiments have been failing so the result is… what you see before you. Anyway enough about me you must be Yukiko's little Shin-chan" _he pleasantly said.

"_It's Shinichi Shi-ni-chi!" _Shinichi corrected in annoyance.

"_Oh ok then Shinichi do you want to come in for some orange juice? I can show you some of my inventions and you can test out some of my video games" _Agasa invited warmly, Shinichi smiled and followed Agasa into his house.

Conan saw all this and thought about how eerily similar he and Shinichi looked like each other, and was very confused as to why he would be seeing this since he wasn't born then. He then heard Ran calling out to him that it was time to go and he went back to the car and hopped in while they set off for the art museum. Conan saw Shinichi's house as they drove off and had a sudden impulse to go there but held it in until he knew why.

_11am at the Art museum:_

They arrived at the museum with the children jumping up and down with excitement; they exited the car with Yukiko sticking to Conan like glue while they all excitedly exited the car and went to the entrance.

"Now Conan-kun you will tell me if you remember anything right?" Yukiko asked she felt a bit hurt that she couldn't call Conan by his true name as she would just be confusing him even more than he already is.

"Of course Kaa-san" Conan chirped beaming up at her.

Yukiko smiled at him and took his hand gently before they all went inside the museum.

As they looked around the detective boys wanted to wonder around so they grabbed Conan and ran off with Ran calling out for them to meet them back at the entrance in around an hour.

"So Conan have you remembered anything yet?" Genta asked enthusiastically.

"No not yet Genta sorry" he answered.

"Don't worry Conan-kun I'm sure you'll regain your memories soon" Ayumi chirped happily.

"That's right don't worry about it" Ai said kindly.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan, Ai-chan" he thanked them for caring so much.

They all had a shocked look when he called Ai by her first name only Ayumi was allowed to, Mitsuhiko and Genta looked at each other a bit worried their friend had been given the wrong term of address for Ai so Mitsuhiko whispered to him.

"Are you allowed to Haibara-san by her first name?" he asked nervously.

"Well… I heard Ran-neechan say that she was my best friend so I sort of assumed that I was allowed to… when I called her by her first name the first time she seemed a little surprised…" he stopped at that bit becoming a little nervous at the slightly jealous look on Mitsuhiko's face but he continued anyway.

"…I apologised and asked if I wasn't allowed to use her first name but she just said it was fine" he finished calming a bit.

"Only Ayumi-chan's allowed to call Haibara-san 'Ai-chan'" he informed his friend.

"Am I not meant to call her 'Ai' then?" Conan asked worried.

Mitsuhiko bit his lip "Well…" he was about to continue but Ai interrupted.

"He's allowed to call me 'Ai' because I gave him permission, you two are not allowed unless I give you reason to" she snapped coldly at Genta and Mitsuhiko, who were ganging up on him.

"But before you wouldn't let any of us to call you 'Ai'" Genta complained.

"He is my best friend, and you two apart from Ayumi, I am not that close to you so stop complaining and lets actually enjoy the museum" she stated coldly glaring at Mitsuhiko and Genta.

They wondered to an abstract exhibit, they all went to look at one.

"How can this be real art? It doesn't look like anything, I can draw better than this" Genta exclaimed.

"it's not supposed to look like anything Genta-kun, it's something like an illusion of reality in other words it represents something but doesn't actually look like it" Mitsuhiko explained (my explanation could be wrong but you all have an idea of what abstract art is).

"It looks quite pretty actually" Conan interrupted.

Everyone stared at him but he continued.

"It shows that not everything we see can be viewed like we see it, if someone see's the world differently enough to create this they must've been a really inspirational person" he finished with flashing everyone a smile.

They got over their shock and just moved to look at another abstract painting he moved to an opposite one, he felt that he had been to this place before but couldn't for the life of him remember.

"_What is that?" _Conan heard a boy's voice and turned his head to see the ghostly pair of Ran and Shinichi when they were kids.

"_It's obviously art Shinichi" _Ran explained.

"_I know that but I asked what is it meant to look like?" _Shinichi snapped.

"_Nothing its abstract meaning it's just meant to be an illusion of reality" _she elaborated.

"_That's unrealistic, that isn't proper art" _Shinichi huffed and crossed his arms and turned away from Ran.

"_Art doesn't always have to be a portrait of a solid object! What make you an expert in Art?" _she shouted angrily at him.

"_And what exactly makes you an expert any more than me?"_ he questioned testily, pretty soon they were bickering back and forth with Conan watching them argue their points.

"Conan? Are you ok?" Ai shook his shoulder and Conan snapped back to reality and turned his head to face her.

"Huh?" he dazedly asked.

"You were spaced out for a while, the others have already headed to the next exhibit, Have you remembered something?" She asked concerned.

"No I…" he stopped and looked back to where the two ghost figures were arguing before and saw they were gone and all that remained was that same painting in the scene, he looked back at Ai's concerned face.

"I was just thinking about something" he finished.

"Ok well why don't we go join the others before they go on way ahead of us?" Ai asked nicely.

Conan nodded and he and Ai left the room, Ai could tell that he was lying but decided that if he didn't wanna share what happened yet then she would wait until he was willing to tell her.

They viewed all the exhibits and went back to the entrance to meet up with everyone else just in time, Ran asked them how they found the museum and they replied that they had a good time; they all then left to the car to drive to a car park.

_At the restaurant:_

After they had parked the car they walked to an Italian restaurant with Conan holding Yukiko's hand as she was still a bit worried about him since he was acting distant to everyone.

All the _real _kids were chatting discussing what dishes they were gonna have while Conan was deep in thought that had become a regular face for him nowadays. They were sat at their table with Conan sitting in between Ai and Ayumi, they ordered their food and talked for a while and had drinks while they waited for it.

After a while their food finally came although Conan ate his spaghetti carbonara (my fav dish) slowly as he was still thinking when he heard their voices again.

"_All of this stuff is named weirdly" _Conan heard little Shinichi say as he turned his head to face another table that was empty and had his younger looking mother and the younger Eri from earlier, Shinichi and little Ran were sitting next to each other looking at the Italian menus, Shinichi was fiddling with his turning it upside down as he tried to unscramble the confusing words.

"_Well we are in an Italian restaurant silly, so it's obviously Italian" _Ran explained giggling.

"_But what is Gnocchi? And what about Capicollo?" _he asked confused as he stared at the menu.

"_Well they're special Italian foods; they tend to use the original words for foods in Italian restaurants probably because they don't want the Italians on their tail for soiling the original name of the food" _She explained nicely.

"_Ohhh, interesting… ne, ne what's this then?" _Shinichi exclaimed rather loudly causing a little attention from the other ghostly figures around them.

"_Shhh Shinichi you're too loud" _Ran scolded annoyingly.

"_You're too loud!" _he snapped back hotly.

"_I am not!" _she shrieked in his face.

"_See you were being loud just then" _he declared pointing a finger at her.

"_That's because you were being loud first" _she snapped.

"_So were you!" _

"_I wasn't!"_

"_Was!"_

"_Wasn't!"_

"_Was!"_

They argued back and forth while Eri had a bit of a concerned look growing while Yukiko was giggling like a mad child obviously thinking that they looked cute. It was only when they were to the point of screaming in each other's faces that Eri decided to step in, she grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and hauled them up easily they looked as if they were ready to claw each other's eyes out.

"_You both are being too loud! Now zip it! Before they kick us out!" _she scolded harshly.

They both slumped and 'hmphed' looking away from each other crossing their arms, the other people around were staring at them.

"_I apologise for me and my friends children" _Eri apologised to the waiter who was staring, she dropped them in their respective seats and went back to her own. Ran and Shinichi still refused to look at each other and crossed their arms and hmphed looking away.

Conan was brought back to reality by Ayumi.

"Conan-kun your pasta's getting cold" Ayumi said concerned surprising him and his head snapped to look at her and he looked around to see everyone looking at him.

"Oh is it? I'm sorry I was thinking about when we go to Tropical land it's gonna be such fun right Ai-chan?" he asked Ai.

"Yeah" she smiled at him.

"I can't wait we're gonna ride on lots of rollercoasters" Mitsuhiko piped in happily and pretty soon everyone's eyes were away from Conan as they focused on their conversation about Tropical land… all except Ai, she knew he was seeing something or at least feeling something but didn't bother him about it since he wasn't ready to tell. Conan ate the rest of his meal and took a drink of water to get rid of the headache that was starting to plague him.

Yukiko and Yuusaku noticed this and wanted to make sure their son was all right.

"Conan-kun, Are you alright?" Yukiko asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just a little tired" he assured.

"You can go home if you're tired if you want to that is" Yuusaku gently added.

"No it's ok, I don't wanna ruin everyone's fun" he beamed.

Conan smiled at his parents he could obviously see that his mother was quite an emotional person with a bubbly personality, but his father seemed a little more closed like he didn't like to show emotion very much as he had yet to hug Conan anything hardly showing any sign of affection towards him.

Suddenly Yuusaku's phone rang turning everyone's heads to look at him, he quickly took the call and his eyes widened as he was reminded of where he and Yukiko were supposed to be at the minute.

"Honey, we need to go, remember we need to meet with my editor in Haido" Yuusaku said quickly.

"But Conan-kun…" Yukiko really wanted to stay with Conan especially since he was amnesic.

"He'll be fine Yukiko, Ran-chan is here so she'll look after him" Yuusaku reassured her Conan felt a little hurt at his father's words but knew he was right. Yuusaku then turned to Ran.

"I'm sorry Ran-chan but me and Yukiko have to leave abruptly to attend a party in Haido and attend to some other things over there, don't worry we'll be back in a few days" he apologised.

"It's alright Conan-kun will be just fine, have fun in Haido" she called as they turned to leave but not before Yukiko gave Conan a kiss on the cheek goodbye, they all said goodbye before they paid for the bill and left to go to the karaoke bar.

_2:30pm on the way to the karaoke bar:_

The children were talking about the latest songs and songs they like and what ones they were gonna sing, they discussed the order in which everyone was going to sing in making Conan go last because he was the worst singer they had ever heard (they didn't tell him that though, they just said that they wanted to sing before him when he asked). Ai and Conan were walking behind the rest of the group; Kogoro, Eri and Ran were having a conversation of their own with Eri and Kogoro constantly fighting and Ran having to break them up all the time.

Conan was very confused as to what was happening if those scenes he kept seeing were memories why would he keep getting memories about Shinichi? He wasn't even born then, only one explanation made sense it was that he was… Shinichi, but that was impossible Shinichi was the same age as Ran and he was 8… unless he somehow shrank… but that was impossible people don't just shrink that was in the realm of science-fiction.

As he and Ai walked past Beika park Conan heard a splash and he saw young ghostly Shinichi… or possibly himself and Ran, Ran had pushed Shinichi into the park fountain and he was spitting out water while Ran was laughing like a crazy hyena, you could see little drenched Shinichi shaking.

"_So you think that's funny" _he hissed before he locked Ran's head and pulled her in after him, she dunked his head in retaliation but that just got her splashed in the face and pretty soon it turned into a splash war with both of them laughing.

The images faded as Conan and Ai walked away from the park to follow the others. Ai kept looking at Conan in concern she too was lost in thoughts of her own.

They passed Ran's high school and Conan again saw ghostly figures, however this time it was an older Ran one nearer to the age of the current one but a little younger and she was talking to Shinichi the one he saw in the picture, they were talking about something while heading to school, there was a bunch of ghostly other students around them in the same uniform as them. They turned walked through the closed gate to Ran's school.

As he passed by the gate he didn't see the ghostly images anymore, he was so confused about everything at this point but he just continued walking and refused to say a word until he made sense of it all.

He went on ahead to walk beside Ran and took her hand getting her attention she looked down at him confused.

"What is it Conan-kun?" she asked.

Somehow that name didn't feel right to Conan but he continued.

"Ran-neechan… can I… ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course, what is it?" She gently answered.

"Well… have I ever met Shinichi-niichan? What is he like?" he asked with big eyes.

Ran laughed "Oh yes you've definitely met Shinichi, you're always playing detective trying to act just like him as for what he's like well… he's smart, kind but a big Mystery Otaku but that's just him anyway, oh did I forget to mention that he's an excellent football player".

"He sounds like a nice person, and you sound like you really like him" Conan chirped.

"No, I don't really we're just friends…" she stuttered all red faced while Kogoro just gave a suspicious glance towards her before having his ear pulled by Eri.

"Owwww what was that for damn woman?" He moaned while rubbing his sore ear.

"Idiot it's been obvious for a long time that Ran and Shinichi-kun have loved each other for a long time so get used to the idea" she chastised.

"You're the idiot, can't you see he's just trying to seduce her and use her for her body" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually just said that you've known Shinichi-kun for a long time now as well as I perhaps even longer, and although yes he is a boy so he wouldn't be dismissive to having fantasies about her but he has never taken advantage of her in all the chances he could've had to support your theory, how dare you go and spread rumours that aren't true" she hit his head and they argued back and forth.

_At the Karaoke bar:_

Everyone was having a good time singing their hearts out pretty much first Ran went singing _Secret of my heart – by Mai Kuraki_ and everyone adored her voice and got a 63% from the machine, next came Eri sung _Negaigoto hitotsu dake_ _(DC Ending 5) _whose voice was quite good and much better than Ran's giving her a 76%, Kogoro went after and sung _Winter bells (DC opening 10)_ and was so bad they were putting their hands over their ears he got a 15% score. The detective boys went next; Ayumi sung first and sung _Namida no Yesterday (DC opening 20)_ she was really good the machine gave her an 85% on her voice, Genta and Mitsuhiko did a duet on _Never say Never- by Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith_ and got 50% because Genta more or less shouted the words.

"No I'm not singing Mouri-chan" Ai stated firmly when it was her turn.

"But Ai-chan we all said we would sing" Ran whined.

"I don't care I Don't Want To Sing" she pronounced each word clearly and left no room for discussion and was about to return to her seat before Conan patted her shoulder.

"Why don't you give it a try Ai-chan?" Conan's gentle voice asked.

"Because I don't want to" she answered huffily turning away from him.

"Well why don't you want to? Are you embarrassed about your voice or something?" Conan asked confused.

"No it's just…" she hesitated Ai has never told anyone of her fear before and she was about to tell Conan, she looked at his face and saw his eyes were imploring for a reason as to why she didn't want to do it.

"…I uhhh… I have… stage… fright" she whispered blushing.

"Is that it?" Conan exclaimed and he slung his arm across Ai's shoulders in a friendly way and smiled at her.

"I may not have my memories back yet but I do remember basic knowledge, I don't remember who told me but someone said that if you have stage fright just picture the audience nude, but since I know that would be rather disturbing for you…" he stopped to observe the blush that formed on her face when he said that piece of advice.

"… just picture they're wild animals or probably better yet me being torn apart or being tortured I'm willing to bet you're mad at me for that 'nude' comment right?" He asked innocently Ai was a bit shocked at him for actually suggesting her picture him being tortured although she was relishing the idea a few moments ago for the same reason Conan said.

"You're right but I wouldn't want to picture you being tortured you're my best friend, but even though it's a popular piece of advice I don't relish the thought of imagining Mouri-san's… ummm 'private area' nor little boy's ones either" she said that last part with disgust in her voice.

They curiously both imagined Kogoro's 'private area' and put disgusted looks before shaking their heads getting rid of the image.

"So, You willing to try it?" Conan asked hopefully.

Ai took in a breath and smirked.

"Sure" she replied full of determination and she walked up to the microphone, she didn't know which song to pick on the board so she selected 'random' she heard the music playing it was _Tik Tok- by Ke$ha._ Ai took a breath and imagined it was only Conan in the room and sung, she danced to the music as well since it was such a catchy tune.

When she was done everyone was in awe while she just went to sit down not bothering to see her score.

"That was amazing Ai-chan!" Ran squealed hugging her tightly breaking the silence which Ai tried desperately to break away from because Ran was crushing her.

"You got 89% Ai-chan" Ayumi shouted excitedly as she peered at the screen that displayed her score. They congratulated Ai for a bit until it died down and they realised that it was Conan's go.

"W-well it's your go Conan-kun do your best" Ran said to him with a fake smile.

"O-ok" Conan was a bit nervous because everyone looked as if they were anticipating an earthquake. He stepped up to the microphone and touched the screen to select his song; he was taking a while to pick his song so Ai just got impatient '_let's get the torture over with already'_ she thought as she marched up to the monitor and randomly tapped a song and ran back, The music for _firework – by Katy Perry_ blared and Conan recognised this song.

He closed his eyes and let the music guide him while everyone covered their ears with their hands.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind,_

_Wanting to start again,_

_Do you ever feel,_

_Feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in._

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams and no one seems to hear a thing,_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_Cause there's a spark in you._

_Chorus:_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine,**_

_**Just own the night like the fourth of July,**_

_**Cause baby you're a firework,**_

_**Come on show 'em what you're worth,**_

_**Make 'em go oh-oh-oh,**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y,**_

_**Baby you're a firework,**_

_**Come on let your colours burst,**_

_**Make 'em go oh-oh-oh,**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own.**_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space,_

_You're original, cannot be replaced,_

_If you only knew what the future holds,_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow._

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed,_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road,_

_Like a lightning bolt,_

_Your heart will blow,_

_And when it's time, you'll know._

_**(Repeat chorus)**_

_Boom, Boom, Boom,_

_Even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon,_

_It's always been inside of You, You, You,_

_And now it's time to let it through._

_**Cause baby you're a firework,**_

_**Come on show 'em what you're worth,**_

_**Make 'em go oh-oh-oh,**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y,**_

_**Baby you're a firework,**_

_**Come on let your colours burst,**_

_**Make 'em go oh-oh-oh,**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own.**_

_Boom, Boom, Boom,_

_Even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon._

_Boom, Boom, Boom,_

_Even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon._

_(End of song)_

Conan opened his eyes and looked at the screen to show his score but the screen had this funny cinematic and said '_you're amazing'_ in its computer voice then it showed 100%.

"Wow 100% I didn't think I was gonna get that good" he exclaimed in surprise.

He looked back at everyone who had entranced looks on their faces, especially Ai she had spilled her drink on the table and hardly noticed at all.

Earlier when he started singing Ran noticed Conan wasn't making exaggerated movements as he sang so she cautiously removed a hand from her ear and heard the most amazing voice she had ever heard singing, she knew it was Conan but couldn't believe it. She looked at him really closely to see if he had any visible recording devices on him when she saw he didn't she looked around but found none so her suspicions were wiped clear. She removed hands from her ears and listened dreamily to his voice, pretty soon everyone had removed their hands away from their ears except Ai.

Ai glanced at Ran and saw she was listening dreamily to Conan, _'she's just being polite, I wonder how her eardrums can stand it'_ she scanned the room and saw that everyone was doing the same _'them too' _she thought disbelievingly, carefully she removed one hand from her ear and heard the most wondrous voice ever fill her ears as she replaced her hands on her lap and stared at Conan in awe, He sung with a sort of British accent which was funny considering that he learned English in America he should probably have a sort of American accent, he had a tinge of his Japanese accent mixed in with it as he sung the English lyrics. She found herself sink into the lyrics.

"Conan-kun you were amazing!" Ayumi squealed and hugged him tightly squeezing him to death.

"Uhhh Thanks Ayumi-chan but why was everyone… well they looked like someone was about drop a bomb on them" he asked confused.

"You mean you don't know!" Genta shouted in his face.

"Uhhh… no" he answered shyly.

"Genta-kun! Don't yell at him!" Mitsuhiko scolded him.

"It's just that we've never heard you sing like that" Mitsuhiko continued.

"Do you remember where you learned to sing like that Conan-kun?" Ran asked nicely.

"No I'm sorry…" Conan apologised looking down, Ai smiled and went to him and took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't apologise, if you can't remember it's not your fault" she spoke reassuringly.

Conan smiled back at her and squeezed her hand back before letting go.

"I need to go to the toilet" he said before he scampered out of the room to leave them to sing some more songs.

_Back with Conan:_

Conan did his business in the toilet and headed back to their karaoke room, Conan was walking through the corridors past the karaoke rooms most of which were empty '_probably at some big event' _he thought.

Conan heard voices up in a room up ahead and they sounded familiar, when he went past it he stopped half-way passing it and stared at the two ghostly figures in the room, It was elder Ran and Shinichi again and Shinichi was singing really badly he needed to add which Ran was covering her ears.

"_Shinichi! Sing properly, why is it that you're pretty much the only person in your family that can't hold a tune?" _Ran taunted him.

"_Shut up, Singing's just not one of my strength's!" _he snapped and he looked away and smiled.

"_This is funny though you can play the violin but you can't hold a note with your voice" _Ran chuckled.

"_Well at least I'm not irrationally afraid of ghost's and monsters and all that, I swear Sonoko's more brave than you when it comes to those things, and she's annoying sometimes" _He shot back.

"_I know they're real, how do you explain weird phenomenon's happening in haunted houses and places like that?" _Ran questioned challenging the detective.

"_If you gather enough clues there's always a trick to everything that can't be explained at first glance" _Shinichi said like he was reciting a poem.

"_Say that all you want but there will be some mysteries that you can never solve" _Ran stated in a knowing type of voice and looked away from him.

"_That's what you say but guess who figured out that you're afraid of the dark because you're still afraid of the bogey man" _he smirked in his detective voice.

"_What? how did you know that!?" _Ran screamed.

Shinichi smirked _"I didn't but you've just told me… haha Ran's scared of the dark" _he ran from the angry woman all around the room laughing and taunting her even more. Their ghostly images faded as they kept running around the room, Conan held his head as he tried to make sense of it all. He went back to the room and everyone was waiting at the sofa for him.

"Conan-kun everyone wants to go to Tropical land now ok?" Ran informed him.

"Ok" He said rather tiredly.

"Are you ok? Do you want to go home?" Kogoro asked in a slightly concerned voice totally out of his usual character.

"No I'm fine let's go to Tropical land" he insisted.

"Are you sure you're all right Conan-kun?" Eri pushed on supporting her husband.

"Honestly I'm fine" Conan pressed on but the adults had worried looks on their faces; Conan searched for a subject change and saw that Mitsuhiko was looking at Ai blushing and looking disappointed.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, are you by any chance sad?" Conan asked brightly.

"What? Why would I be sad?" Mitsuhiko asked confused as Conan hopped over to him.

"Since only Ayumi-chan and I are allowed to call Ai-chan by her first name, also you seem to really like Ai-chan, so you'd obviously be upset that me and Ayumi-chan might be a little closer to her than you are" he yipped.

"Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko blushed in embarrassment.

"Is that true Tsuburaya-kun?" Ai smirked it didn't take a genius to figure out that Mitsuhiko had a crush on her and she was more or less a genius.

"Of course not Haibara-san" He stuttered.

"Awww don't be shy now Mitsuhiko-kun, go on tell her" and Conan swerved to go behind Mitsuhiko and pushed him towards Ai.

"So is what Conan-kun said true?" Ai asked again.

"H-hai, I really like you Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko admitted.

Ai smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's very sweet of you Tsuburaya-kun but I already like someone else at the minute, I'm sorry" she said apologetically, Mitsuhiko sunk his head down as all his hopes were crushed Ai tapped his shoulder to make him look up.

"That doesn't mean you should give up, who knows maybe I'll fall for you eventually…" she said this nicely while thinking '_unlikely' _she continued.

"…But do me a favour and don't become one of those boys who pretty much stalk girls saying over and over again 'Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me?' All right promise?" she gripped his shoulder.

"Yes I promise" he beamed having been given a faint glimmer of hope by Ai.

Everyone went 'awww' as they saw the confession.

"Alright then let's get going to Tropical land" Conan cheered with fake enthusiasm, The kids cheered along with him, Ai smiled sadly at him she could tell that he was still battling with himself. Ran was thinking about how much more childish Conan seemed than before she kinda wished he was like this all the time, but at the same time it scared her a bit since it wasn't the real Conan. They all left to go back to the car. As they filed into the car Ai felt a strange presence and turned to see a shadow running away she narrowed her eyes before reluctantly getting into the car.

_Tropical land at 3:15pm:_

They parked the car at the car park; Ai had relaxed somewhat during the car ride but kept a close eye on Conan, they all got out and headed towards the entrance.

Once they were inside the kids were arguing over which ride to go on first.

"I wanna go on the mystery coaster" Ayumi cheered.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel" Mitsuhiko argued.

"No let's go and eat some candyfloss" Genta chimed.

"Now's not the time for food Genta!" everyone including Ai and Conan chorused and Genta slumped his shoulders.

"Now, now everyone here I'm giving you your money and you can wonder off on your own while me, Otou-san and Okaa-san go off on our own since I'm sure I can trust you to be responsible people meet us back at the entrance at 6:15pm that gives you about 3 hours of time to go on the rides ok?" Ran informed them while handing them all money.

"Hai you can count on us Ran-Oneesan" Ayumi chimed before they all ran off.

_2 and a half hours later:_

The detective boys were on the mystery coaster again while Conan was resting a bit since he was a little tired and Ai went to get something to eat, Conan was currently indulged in his thoughts as he sat on a bench not too far from the mystery coaster and had his elbow on the arm rest and his face leaning on his arm. He had seen elder Ran and Shinichi everywhere on rides; he was growing ever so confused at the near constant scenes.

He was so into thought that he didn't notice a shadow cast over him and reach out an arm, suddenly He felt cold, chilled metal on his cheek making him jump and touch his now cold cheek in surprise before he saw a can of Coca Cola.

Then everything suddenly went black as he saw a flashback of elder Shinichi and Ran, Ran was looking through a pair a payable binocular's while Shinichi had ran off to get something, she flagged him to look at something but realised he was gone, she huffed muttering something about how _'he's always running off'_ before looking through the binocular's again. Conan saw Shinichi come back with two cans of Coca Cola and was sneaking up on Ran with one can outstretched; when he reached her he gently put the cold can on her cheek surprising her. She turned looking about ready to hit him he held the can in front of her with a nice smile.

"_You looked kind of thirsty" _he smiled.

"_Uh thank you" _she blushed taking it.

"_Oh no we're gonna be late!" _he exclaimed while checking his watch he grabbed Ran's hand and ran out of the observatory with Ran in tow. He ran to the middle of the Park in the middle of some mini-waterfalls and checked his watch again.

"_All right we made it in time" _He sighed.

"_Shinichi what are you up to?" _Ran asked innocently.

"_You'll see just 10 more seconds" _he said as he checked his watch and started counting.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1!" _as he said that last number water shot up from all around them, Ran gasped in surprise.

"_The fountains are programed to go off at every 2 hours you see" _He explained.

"_Wow its great!" _she awed with a small blush.

"_Consider it my present for winning the city Karate tournament, I hope you enjoy it" _he said in a sort faked I'm-not-happy voice with a small blush on his cheeks.

"_Awww you're so sweet"_

He gave a goofy grin in response before looking up and Ran followed his lead and they both saw a rainbow.

"_So pretty" _Ran awed.

"_Cool, let's have a toast" _he cheered as he held out his can in cheers, Ran did the same before they both opened their fizzy drinks, it sprayed all over their faces. After it had stopped Shinichi had a look that feared Ran's reaction, but she just started laughing it wasn't long until he joined her and they continued laughing even as the fountains lowered and stopped spraying.

As the flashback ended Conan found himself looking at the concerned face of Ai who was shaking him to snap him out of it, she noticed that he had returned to earth so she stopped shaking, Conan then realised she had a can of Coke in her hand and that he was still holding the cheek that the can touched. He slowly removed his hand and placed it on his lap with his other one.

"Conan-kun, are you ok? You didn't respond when I put the can to your cheek, I thought you were thirsty" she said this while she held out the can to him.

"Ah thank you Ai-chan" as he took the can gratefully and held it gently in his hands.

"So are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired I think I wanna go home now" he answered tiredly he wasn't lying he was pretty exhausted since the day had worn him out.

Ai nodded and stood fully up since she had to bend down slightly to talk to Conan, earlier she hadn't expected that reaction from him she only put the can to his cheek in a cheeky way since she kinda felt a little giddy at the time. She spent the past 10 minutes trying to bring him back from Mars to Earth.

"Ai-chan!"

Conan and Ai turned to see the detective boys running towards them from the mystery coaster.

"You should've come with us Conan-kun it was awesome" Mitsuhiko yipped.

"Yeah it was awesome you two should've come" Genta added.

"Well we're leaving now" Ai stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Why? There are still lots of rides to go on" Ayumi complained.

"Conan-kun is tired, he needs to rest, and unfortunately he just doesn't have the amount of energy that you lot have" she stated while pointing to Conan who had his eyes closing and shutting since he had zoned out as soon as the kids came, the kids sighed and agreed.

"Anyway it's nearly time for us to meet Mouri-chan anyway" she stated before she turned to get Conan while the rest realised she was right as they checked their watches.

"Conan-kun it's time to go" she said softly.

Conan gave a tired nod before he got up followed her and the kids to the entrance.

_6:15pm at the entrance to Tropical land:_

Ran and her parents were standing at the gate with Eri and Kogoro arguing as usual and Ran trying to get them to make up with each other, The detective boys came and called out to Ran.

"Ran-Oneesan!" came the chorus of excited little kids running towards them with Conan and Ai not far behind.

"You guys sure are on time, I would've thought that you were gonna be a little late" Ran said a little surprised.

"Well we did wanna go on another ride before we came back but Conan-kun was tired" Mitsuhiko explained.

"Really! Are you ok Conan-kun?" Ran asked him immediately worried and crouched down in front of him and put a hand to his forehead to see if he was sick anything.

"You don't have a fever, I suppose you're just tired from the day's events" Ran smiled reassuringly and stood back up.

They all then went back to the car and got in with Ai on the right in the back and Conan next to her, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Ran; Genta was in the extra seat in the back because he was really big and of course Eri and Kogoro were at the front with Eri in the passenger's seat and Kogoro in the driver's.

_The car ride:_

Conan was really tired as much as he tried to stay awake he eventually was lulled to sleep by the car engine and Kogoro and Eri's constant bickering. He fell asleep on Ai's shoulder surprising her, Mitsuhiko saw and smiled at his friend's tiredness, and Ai also smiled after a while and just let him sleep on her shoulder with him breathing gently on her neck which Ai kinda liked the feel from.

After a jolt from the car Conan slipped from her shoulder to her lap, Ai jumped from the extra weight added to her lap but no one noticed as they were too engrossed in their own conversations. Ai was glad she decided to wear trousers today otherwise if he woke up and did a 180 turn he would be staring at her underwear and she would be raving mad, he was facing away from her so she smiled and gently stroked and played with his hair. Conan gave a low tired moan and tucked his arms in and put them on Ai's lap as well curling up like a child on his mother's lap.

He still slept for the whole car journey with Ai softly stroking and playing with his hair.

_At the detective agency 6:45pm:_

Kogoro decided to drop his family at home first before he dropped the detective boys back at their homes; he stopped by the sidewalk of the detective agency.

"Oi Ran, get the brats out" Kogoro huffed grumpily.

"Ok Otou-san" Ran answered before she got out followed by Eri.

Eri got around to Ai's door first and opened it while Ran took the keys from her father and went to unlock the apartment, Eri opened the door and noticed that Conan was curled up on Ai's lap fast asleep. She looked at Mitsuhiko and noticed that he had a slightly jealous look on him.

"Conan-kun you need to get up now" Mitsuhiko said gently hiding his slight jealousy shaking Conan gently before Ai pushed his hand.

"Let him rest, he's had a long day" Ai said softly.

Mitsuhiko retreated and smiled.

"Ok Haibara-san I'll see you at school tomorrow" Mitsuhiko said his farewells.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Ai-chan" Ayumi said.

"Bye, bye you two" Genta nearly shouted.

"Shhh you're going to wake up Conan-kun" Eri hushed him when she saw Conan shift a little and Genta clapped both hands over his mouth and nodded, Eri undid the seatbelt that went across both Ai and Conan since they were sharing the seat and picked him up gently like a mother would. Conan noticed he had picked her up since he snuggled deeper into her arms for warmth which made her smile.

"Come along Ai-chan" she said heading back towards the inside of the house, Ai said her goodbyes to the detective boys before hopping out of the car and following Eri indoors.

When Eri and Ai got in the Apartment they could smell that Ran was already making dinner.

"Okaa-san dinner will be ready in about an hour's time" Ran called from the kitchen.

"Ok Ran I'm just gonna put Conan-kun to bed, and we'll wake him up when it's time for dinner" Eri called back while heading to Conan's.

"Eh? Is he sick?" Ran asked concerned while peeking out of the kitchen.

"No he just fell asleep in the car because he got tired" Eri explained before she went into Conan's room and pulled back the covers before she gently placed him in bed and tucked him in like a mother, she almost felt like she was looking after her own child again like with Ran when she was small so she gave Conan a kiss on the cheek as she had grown to really like Conan but Conan still slept on unaware of what was happening around him.

_1 hour later at 7:45pm:_

Ai crept quietly into the room towards the still sleeping Conan and gently shook him.

"Conan-kun it's time for dinner" she said gently.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled as he awoke.

"Why am I in bed?" he asked as he realised where he was.

"You fell asleep on my lap in the car, so Kisaki-san carried you here since we didn't want to wake you" Ai explained softly.

"I fell asleep on your lap! I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed sitting up fully awake and blushing a deep crimson and bowing to her in apology. Conan just heard a giggle in response and he looked up confusedly.

"It's all right, actually… you look pretty cute when you're asleep" she teased making him go a little red in embarrassment, but Ai just held her hand out to him.

"Dinner's ready now" she said again.

"Uh right" Conan stuttered and took her hand gently and hopped out of bed.

Ai and Conan went to the dining room and sat at the table with Eri and Kogoro who were bickering like normal, Ran then came in with the food and set it out on the table.

"Ah Conan-kun did you have a good sleep?" she asked happily while she served his plate.

"Yes, Thank you for asking Ran-neechan" He yipped it was true he felt much better than he did a few hours ago.

"That's good" Ran said in relief as she was slightly worried that he was getting sick or something.

They all said their thanks before they started eating and Kogoro started off his hourly bickering with Eri by commenting about how much better Ran's food was compared to hers and the gun set off with them bickering back and forth with Ran joining in sometimes. Conan and Ai just ate silently, Ai because she didn't want to get caught in their argument and Conan because he was thinking about the day's events especially the flashback he had when Ai put than can of Coke on his cheek, _'What was that all about? If that was a memory then that must mean I'm… no I can't be, I'm 8 years old and Shinichi is 18 that's a ten year age difference but… it could be possible if I somehow shrunk… but that's impossible people don't just shrink that's in the realm of science fiction!... but still… it would make sense of all the flashbacks I've been having… but… awww heck I don't know… I'm just plain confused' _he had stopped eating and played with his food as he had this argument with himself, he wanted to run to a corner and cry but knew that he couldn't since everyone would just bug even more than they usually do.

Ran noticed Conan's thoughtful look as he played with his food and sympathised with him _'It isn't easy having Amnesia, I know' _she thought before she decided to speak with him.

"Conan-kun…" she spoke loudly so he could hear her over her parents, he heard her and snapped his head up to look at her Kogoro and Eri saw this was important so they shut up and listened while eating their food silently.

"What is it Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Are you ok? You've hardly touched your food" she noted.

"Oh, So I haven't" he mused.

"Conan-kun…" she bit her lip wondering if she should continue but Conan's attention drawn face made her continue.

"Conan-kun I know it's hard… believe me I had Amnesia once as well, and it all seems like a jumble at first but as you get portions back it pretty much all makes sense in the end. I'm sure you'll recover your memory soon just like I did, we're quite similar" she tried cheering him up but all he did was put his chopsticks down with his fringe shadowing his eyes so you can't tell what his expression was.

"Really? Then why can't I make sense of all that I've 'supposedly' remembered?" he said in a sad voice, Ai noticed this change and stopped eating to pay attention as did Eri and Kogoro.

"Are you telling me you remember some things now?" Ran cried excited as she left her side around the table to crouch beside Conan.

"Yes, since this morning" he answered emotionlessly.

Ran seemed oblivious to his tone of voice as she pressed on "What? Why didn't you tell us? You said you would" she asked surprised.

"You said it would make sense once even a few pieces come back, so why...?" he whispered Ai who was watching could've sworn that she saw a single tear slide onto the carpet but no one else noticed.

Conan looked up at Ran with big eyes "Why doesn't it make any sense to me no matter how I put it?" he asked near tears.

Ran softened her expression and pulled Conan into a hug "Conan-kun it seems like that at first, but I know exactly what you're feeling, at first I felt totally lost but then I slowly found my way back, with the help of my friends and family" she stated softly trying to reassure him but all she felt was him stiffen up so she pulled back a little from the hug to look at his face. His fringe was covering his eyes again.

"Do you really…?" Conan asked.

Ran was about to answer but Conan spoke again.

"Do you really know what I'm feeling...? even if I did tell you what I remembered it doesn't make sense anyway you put it" he said his voice rising, He suddenly looked up at her with tears pouring down his cheeks and slapped her arms away while taking a few steps back from her before he yelled.

"You don't know anything! Everyone is calling me by a name I'm not even sure is my true name! None of it makes sense to me! Our situations are completely different! So don't even try to say that you know how I feel!" he yelled with tears pooling down his face as he yelled at Ran.

"Conan-kun I do know how you feel I…" she started but got cut off angrily by Conan,

"No you don't! All your friends and family told you who you were what you did! But me! The stuff I remember doesn't match what you told me! So how the hell are you meant to understand how I feel?! You may have had Amnesia once but that is only your experience! So you don't have a clue as to how I'm feeling! You're not me!" he yelled his tears streaking down his face.

"Conan-kun…" Ran wept as tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to give Conan a hug but he just violently jerked away from her slapping her arms back.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed before he turned and ran towards the door wrenching it open, all the while crying while he ran out.

"Conan-kun, Wait!" Eri cried but he had already left.

Kogoro and Ai were in shock at the scene that had happened.

"Why did Conan get upset?" Kogoro asked stupefied.

"Obviously DEAR, he is very lost and confused and for some reason Ran can't get through to him" Eri scolded.

"I'm going after him, it's my fault after all, he's right I don't have a clue as to how he feels" Ran declared after she had stopped weeping and she ran to grab her coat.

"I'm going too" Ai announced as she ran to join Ran.

"Why don't we go help?" Eri asked standing up.

"No you need to stay in case he comes back" Ai snapped, Eri recoiled at her tone of voice but didn't argue and sat back down.

Ai ran behind Ran and changed her shoes so she'll catch up with Ran and she noticed that Conan didn't change into his outdoor trainers so she grabbed them and ran the steps and saw Ran run somewhere in the street probably towards Beika park but Ai had other ideas so she ran in the other direction towards Agasa's house a.k.a. Shinichi's house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that took a long time; I believe this may be the longest chapter I will ever write. About Conan's singing I really wanted him to be able to sing well because he gets made fun of all the time because he can't sing well, and I actually think he can sing he has the voice for it and his voice actor is a singer (even tho I do see the joke there) as for his British accent when he sung I just didn't want him to have an American accent I don't dislike it or anything I just see it too much in fanfic's I've read that people from America come to Japan but they never seem to come from the UK or anywhere else, also Conan adores London because it's his mecca since Sherlock Holmes originates there. Anyway please tell me if there's anything you didn't like and also mention what you did like please, Read & Review.

Oh I would really appreciate tips for improvement and I'm getting started on my next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait long,

And thank you all who have read my story and have liked it

_**Btw message for **__**Sera-kun the mystery detective:**__** I am gonna have a Conan/Yuusaku moment but it's gonna be in the last chapter so please be patient and bear with me.**_

_Me: Ohhh that took ever such a long time_

_Conan: Yeah you took ages to write this chapter I know it's long and all but you should've finished it a little while ago,_

_Me: It's because I was in America and I couldn't continue writing my story because you know parents, they always view your ways as the bad ones and theirs as good… they took my power supply for my computer._

_Conan: Oh… well did you enjoy America?_

_Me: yeah it was awesome! I made a new American friend called Lily who gave me advice on how to make comebacks on what to say to this girl called Leigh-ann who is a real bitch (pardon my language)._

_Conan: Oh yeah what does she say to you?_

_Me: she says I'm not normal because I watch Pokémon and Japanese anime. My American friend said that I should say to her and I quote "you're right I'm not normal, but neither are you, you're just some scum I scraped off my shoe, and this is the poem I wrote for you, now shut up!" like that?_

_Conan: no one's normal_

_Me: I know that's what I always say but Lily also said to say to her "My new American friend says you're a nooooob" :L_

_Conan: (nervous laugh)_

_Me: Conan you're my friend right?_

_Conan: of course why wouldn't I be?_

_Me: Oh thank you! (Hugs him tightly)_

_Conan: kindly detach yourself from me,_

_Me: oh sorry (lets go)_

_Conan: anyway you promised you would do your summer homework,_

_Me: but I had to finish the chapter._

_Conan: and now it's done so do your homework, the sooner you get it done the sooner you can enjoy the rest of your holiday._

_Me: you're right will you help me?_

_Conan: sure_

_Me: thank you, you can give Tantei-chan a hug_

_Conan: Tantei-chan?_

_Me: My panda her name was inspired by Kaito kids nickname of you_

_Conan: Kaito KID! (Grinds teeth)_

_Me: I know his real identity._

_Conan: really? Tell me!,_

_Me: no you'll just hand him over to the police_

_Conan: of course he's a thief_

_Kaito: Someone talking about me?_

_Me: Kaito I love you but not as much as Cute little Conan here (cuddles Conan)_

_Kaito: it seems you have another girlfriend Tantei-kun_

_Conan: she's not my girlfriend!_

_Me: Do you want to see Tantei-chan anyway Kaito?_

_Kaito: Ok I love Tantei's_

_Conan: Stupid no good thief _

_Me: What was that? (Death glare)_

_Conan: (squeaks) nothing_

_Me: Good_

_Me: well anyway it's wayyy past my bedtime now so good night and remember R&R_

_(Me, Kaito and Conan wave)_

_Me: so Kaito when can you come over?_

_Conan: oh no!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Conan ran out of the detective agency with tears flying by his face as he unconsciously ran towards Agasa's house. He was running up the street to Agasa's house when he saw elder ghostly Shinichi in his uniform and he pushed a code into his keypad outside his house (thought he should have one) and went right through the gate.

Conan was feeling a sudden desire to go to Shinichi's house so he rushed to the gate and reached up and pushed in the numbers that he saw Shinichi push in and the gate opened with a click not a second later did he throw the gate open and went up the path, he saw ghostly Shinichi pick up a spare key from under the mat and enter. He found the spare key and unlocked the door to enter and saw Shinichi walking up the stairs before fading he had no shoes on so he bounded up the stairs when he arrived at the top he saw Shinichi disappear through a door in the corridor, he didn't know why but something was pulling him towards that room so he ran to it and swung the door open before he rushed inside and shut the door behind him leaning against it.

He had stopped crying halfway through his mad dash to Agasa's but when he saw the room he felt like so many memories were filled in this house that he just felt like he was engulfed by them, that nostalgic feeling made him so confused sure he may have visited this house before but why would he feel like he lived here forever if he just visited it?.

Conan felt tears spring to his eyes as he wanted to tell Ran everything about all his flashbacks but she wouldn't understand after all how could she? When she had Amnesia, she wasn't already possibly living under another identity, she was just Ran Mouri, but Conan Edogawa is also possibly Shinichi Kudo and no one can tell him his true name because they don't know themselves and if Ran found out that the boy she loved was living right under her nose, Conan wouldn't know what to do he would feel really guilty especially since he didn't know the reason why he lied to her.

Conan slid to the floor with his legs bent outwardly leaning against the door as his new unshed tears fell and he covered his face with his hands and sobbed. He suddenly felt something and looked up the last of his tears fell from his cheeks onto the carpet, he saw ghostly Shinichi lying in bed looking at a portrait on his bedside table identical to the one in Ran's room he got up and shakily rushed to the bed he got on and grabbed the picture.

He saw it was completely identical to Ran's picture, he took one look at the picture and two teardrops blurred the faces and tears once again began coursing down his cheeks only this time they showed no signs of stopping. Conan sank once again to sit on his knees in the bed and he dropped the picture onto his lap while he covered his face with his hands and sobbed his heart out.

As Conan cried his heart out he didn't notice someone enter the room.

_With Ai:_

Ai knew that he had a longing to go to the Kudo household earlier that day and since no one would be there since Shinichi's parents had gone to Haido it would be the perfect place to cry without being disturbed.

She ran through Shinichi's street and noticed that his gate was open so she went through and saw that the front door was open as well so she jetted inside and quickly took her shoes off and plopped Conan's trainers down as well but didn't bother to put slippers on as she heard muffled sobs coming from upstairs so she ran upstairs and followed the sobs to a door she could only assume Conan was in.

She carefully creaked open the door and peeked through and saw Conan sobbing into his hands. She opened the door fully and walked in, she climbed onto the bed next to Conan he hadn't even reacted to her presence like he had cut himself off to the world. Ai put a hand gently on his back and that seemed to surprise him as he uncovered his face and looked to see who had come.

_With Conan:_

He was too busy crying into his hands to notice Ai come into the room and sit on the bed next to him; he only noticed her presence when she put a hand gently on his back. He looked up to see Ai's worried stare at him, that was all it took before he flung himself into her surprised arms hugging her like she was his only lifeline and sobbing into her shoulder.

This action surprised Ai but she knew he needed a friend to comfort him so she smiled softly and returned his hug comfortingly while rubbing soothing circles on his back, he continued to cry uncontrollably onto her shoulder.

_An hour later at around 8:45pm:_

Conan still sobbed uncontrollably into Ai's shoulder; he was starting to stop now as his tears were decreasing. Ai still gently rubbed his back even after he had stopped crying he still held tightly onto her for a little while until he let go of her completely and brought his arms back and rested them on his lap.

"Conan-kun, are you ok now?" Ai asked gently.

"I think so I'm just…" he started before looking at Ai unsure but she just gave him a genuine smile which to everyone else would be considered totally out of her personality.

"I'm just so confused… nothing of what I've been seeing has made any sense, I keep getting flashbacks of Shinichi-niichan but I know it should be impossible that I'm having them because I wasn't even born then, but then what else could they be if they're not memories?" he continued sadly looking down at the picture that was still on his lap.

"Well would you like to tell me what you supposedly remember? I know you would rather tell Mouri-chan but she wouldn't understand right? Maybe if you tell me you'll feel better…" Ai elaborated nicely.

Conan hesitated "Ok it all started when…" so Ai listened as Conan told her of all his witnesses to scenes where he saw the ghostly scenes of Ran and Shinichi and the major flashback he received in tropical land including the appearances of Shinichi as he came to the Kudo mansion.

"I don't know what to think… If all those scenes were memories then how could I remember them I wasn't even born then… unless I somehow shrank but that's in the realm of science-fiction… but if they're not memories what are they then...? I don't know what to think I'm just so confused" Conan went on to explain why he felt so mixed up.

Ai smiled as she knew he was remembering his life as Shinichi Kudo but as much as she wanted to she couldn't just upright and say 'You're right you did shrink you are Shinichi Kudo' because he would just become even more confused and scared.

"If I think about it, all the facts say I am Shinichi Kudo but shrinking is in the realm of science-fiction so it's impossible…" he trailed off thinking until Ai snapped him out of it.

"Is it…?" she asked softly he looked at her and she continued.

"…Albert Einstein's theories were thought to be impossible; Darwin's theory of natural selection was argued by scientists who believed the bible word for word saying that the earth was 6000 years old but he proved them wrong saying the earth was many years older than that by showing evidence animals and humans would have time to evolve, Alfred Wegener's theory of continental drift was not believed by scientists who always thought the earth was always like it was now until someone else proved he was right years after he died… Your hero Sherlock Holmes his famous quote is 'When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth' so… if what you're saying is true then the impossible has merely become the improbable…" Ai ended using Conan undying love for his Sherlock Holmes as an attempt to console him.

"But… it's up to you whether you want to believe me or not, I'm just saying and I'm not sure if someone has already said this but 'The impossible is only called the impossible because it cannot be proven' which means that it can possibly happen but you can't use science to prove it exists" Ai said like a philosopher those words struck Conan like a thousand lightning bolts before he smiled.

"Thank you Ai-chan, I'm not entirely convinced that I'm Shinichi Kudo but I'm willing to accept the idea as a possible explanation" he thanked her with a sincere smile.

"Now do you want to go back? I'm sure everyone's worried about you" Ai asked gently.

"I'm sorry I ran out…" He said apologetically.

"Ran-neechan was just trying to help me but I totally just brushed off her feelings like they were dirt, how could I be so cruel?" Conan said sadly.

"It's ok Conan-kun Mouri-chan understands that she couldn't relate to you, and she is sorry that she didn't think that she could hurt your feelings" Ai cheered him up with those words.

Ai got off the bed and held out a hand for Conan, Conan put the picture back on the bedside table before he took Ai's hand and jumped off the bed and they went to the front entrance where Conan saw his trainers there and remembered that he left them at the apartment.

"Thanks for bringing my trainers" he said.

"No problem" She answered while putting on her shoes Conan did the same before they went out and locked the door behind them. After they got through they locked the gate as well, then they started to walk home.

_10 minutes later:_

Conan and Ai arrived at the detective agency only to be greeted by a tired Ran regaining her breath.

"Conan-kun!" Ran cried when she saw the pair approaching.

She rushed forwards and pulled Conan into a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Conan-kun, you're right I don't have a clue as to how you feel, I should've considered the circumstances first. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked tearfully as she nearly crushed him.

"No Ran-neechan I'm the one who should be sorry… I… I totally overreacted, you were only trying to help me, and I'm the one who totally forgot that, Can _you _ever forgive_ me_!?" He apologised getting out of her hug just enough so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Of course I do Conan-kun, but do you forgive me?" She answered hugging him tight again.

"Of course I do Ran-neechan" He said and hugged her back.

Ai smiled as she saw this although she felt a little left out she was kinda used to it, they were walking up the steps to the apartment when Conan asked a question.

"Ran-neechan, can I go to school tomorrow?" Conan requested.

"Are you sure you want to Conan-kun?" Ran asked concerned.

"Yes, I might remember something important" he piped up.

Ran's look softened "Ok I'll go talk to your teacher in the morning, before I go to school".

They got in and they had discovered that Kogoro had already gone downstairs to go to bed, while Eri patiently waited for them.

"Oh you're back at last, I thought you were gonna leave me forever alone with that perverted old man" Eri said with the disgust at mentioning Kogoro.

"Sorry about that Eri-Obaasan" Conan said nervously.

"It's ok Conan-kun now that you're here I can go to bed" she declared with a smile as she got up and walked to her bedroom.

"Goodnight everyone" she said before she entered her room and closed the door.

"Well we should go to bed too Ai-chan" Ran informed Ai who just nodded in agreement.

"You too Conan-kun after all you and Ai-chan have school" Ran told him while he just nodded in agreement as he hopped into his bedroom to change into his pyjamas, brush his teeth and go to bed, as he snuggled into the covers of his bed he thought about his conversation with Ai as he drifted to sleep _'I'm sure everything will turn out all right… in the end' _he thought with a smile before he fell into a blissful deep sleep.

_Next morning at 7:00am:_

They were all dressed for the day including Kogoro since he got a simple case sent in the mail and were sitting eating breakfast.

"So Conan what do you want to do today? Because I've got a case I need to finish so if you want you can come, since Ran and this Haibara kid are going to be at school and Eri's gonna be at her office" Kogoro offered kindly.

"No thanks Ojiisan I'm going to school with Ai-chan today, it may help me recover some memories" Conan chirped.

"Are you sure you want to Conan-kun?" Eri asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, and if something does happen Ai-chan will be there to help me right Ai-chan?" he asked her happily unfazed by Eri's concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'll help Conan-kun if anything goes wrong" Ai said reassuringly.

"Conan-kun we'd all better finish our breakfast first before we go anywhere" Ran said as she checked the time.

"I'll talk to your teacher before I go to school" Ran continued.

"But Ran-neechan won't you be late for your school?" Conan asked concerned.

"Its fine Conan-kun I'm sure my homeroom teacher will understand, besides my school starts a little later than yours so I'm sure I won't be that late" Ran reassured him.

_At Conan's school:_

Conan walked through the gate with Ran and Ai, he looked around trying to see if he recognised anything, and he saw a faded image of little Ran and Shinichi rushing into school but as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

They arrived in Conan and Ai's homeroom about 2 minutes before the bell rung.

"Conan-kun do remember anything?" Ran asked sweetly.

"No, sorry Ran-neechan" Conan said apologetically.

Then Conan saw an image of little Shinichi and Ran sitting next to each other and they were arguing about something but he couldn't hear them because of the noise the class was already making, the image faded as the school bell rang signalling the beginning of school.

"Alright everyone class is starting, get to your seats" The teacher called out once she entered the classroom.

"Ummm I need to speak with you Kobayashi-sensei" Ran said quietly.

"Ahh Ran-chan what can I do for you?" Kobayashi asked nicely.

"Actually can I speak to you outside?" she answered and she and the teacher went outside of the classroom to talk for a few minutes before the teacher returned.

"Ok Conan-kun I have been informed of your situation, your seat is there on the desk next to Ai-chan" she pointed and Conan followed to where she was pointing and sat next to Ai as Kobayashi started the lesson, but Conan didn't pay all that much attention and when he was given a kanji sheet to complete he just completed it without any complaints and continued staring out of the window as he was thinking about what Ai said last night.

_At P.E that afternoon:_

Conan was on a team with Ayumi, Ai, Mitsuhiko and Genta, he was a bit nervous since they were playing football and he wasn't sure whether he was good or not.

"Are you ok Conan-kun?" Ai asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous Ai-chan" he answered smiling at her.

"Don't worry, you're great at football" Ai assured.

"Really?" he asked gaining a little confidence.

"Really, I mean it you're like the best football player out of the whole school" Ai said energetically and Conan smiled and got into his position.

They started the match and at first Conan was having trouble, but eventually he got the hang of it performing tricks all over the place as he scored goal after goal.

It was nearing the end of the game and he was going forward against the defenders, he easily got past them and scored a goal just as the game ended, the teacher blew the whistle and the match ended just as Conan but as he was jumping up and down in victory he suddenly stopped and just stood there as he had his vision blocked by another flashback.

He saw little Ran waiting for Shinichi to go home, when he was done he brought the ball along and bounced it on his foot as they walked.

"_Jeez Shinichi can't you be away from your football for even a little while?" _Ran huffed putting her hands on her hips like she had seen her mother.

"_We've got an important match coming up soon" _Shinichi easily responded.

"_But surely you can spare a few minutes away from it in your free time" _Ran sighed.

"_Does that mean you want my help on maths homework? Because you got a D on your last test" _Shinichi asked.

"_No I don't want your help! You'll just make fun of me" _she looked away miffed.

"_It isn't like you don't do the same" _he argued.

"_Well I do it when you deserve it" _she shot back sticking her tongue out childishly.

"_Well how about this then? I won't make fun of you if I help you, but you can't make fun of me either sound fair?" _he smiled at her.

"_Ok but first… you have to let go of that ball for a while and play with me in the park for a bit" _she ordered.

"_Fine…" _Shinichi sighed picking up his ball and followed Ran to the park.

They played on the swings for while Shinichi pushed her high, she was swinging happily but he swung her higher than she would've liked she was screaming at him stop but he just grinned and laughed at her while pushing her even higher, eventually he let her down running off as she gave chase to him.

He teased her going around making her think she'd cornered him before he shot off again, suddenly Shinichi tripped on a tree root while running and fell down, he turned to lie on his back just as Ran tripped over the same root and landed on top of him. He held her so she wouldn't fall off and go into the mud next to them, they were staring at each other directly in the face at a relatively small distance, slowly Ran leaned closer to Shinichi as they both closed their eyes slowly and eventually Ran's lips met Shinichi's softly and he returned it with the same softness.

They kissed only for about 10 seconds before they pulled apart, they both carefully got up and away from the mud before they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"_Nah it doesn't work" _Shinichi smiled.

"_For once I actually agree with you" _Ran nodded.

"_What do you mean for once? Half the things I say you agree with" _Shinichi asked confused as they walked to their homes bickering like the friends from before and like the kiss never happened.

Conan found light returning as he realised he was on a bench in school staring into 4 concerned faces of his friends and a worried teacher.

"I think he's come back to us now" Mitsuhiko said as Conan blinked.

"What happened?" he asked slightly tired.

"Well you were like jumping all happy that we'd won… when suddenly your eyes sort of glazed over and you dropped to the ground like a dead fish, but you weren't blinking your eyes you were just staring into space and the teacher here carried you to this bench" Genta finished pointing to Kobayashi.

"The phrase is 'dropped to the ground like a fly' Genta" Mitsuhiko corrected.

"I'm so glad you're all right Conan-kun I was so worried about you" Ayumi cried as she flung herself onto him as he sat up.

"You had us all worried Conan-kun, Ayumi-chan here was practically crying her eyes out" Ai cut in.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"Did you remember something important Conan?" Genta asked excited his jealously over Ayumi hugging him completely wiped since Conan had Amnesia.

"I did remember something but it doesn't make sense…" he said.

"Well tell us maybe we can help you" Ayumi cheered as she let go of him.

"Sorry but I know you can't help me" he apologised.

They all looked disappointed and just then the school bell rang signalling the end of school and they all went to get their things.

_Outside the school gate:_

Ran was waiting for Conan and Ai, she spotted them coming out of the school and waved over to them and they hurried along to her with Conan's friends in tow.

"Ran-neechan, I hope you weren't too late to school" Conan said after he got to her.

"I just made it in time so nothing to worry about" she cheered.

"Ran-Oneesan, can we play with Conan-kun in the park?" Ayumi asked politely.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, but we have to pick up Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun at the train station now" she apologised.

"Kobayashi-sensei said that Conan-kun shouldn't come back to school until he is better accustomed to his condition, he had an episode today at school…" Mitsuhiko explained.

"Conan-kun did you remember something?" Ran asked excited.

"Yes sort of…" he mumbled with a little red on his face.

"He wouldn't tell us since he said we wouldn't be able to help if we did hear" Genta complained.

"Kobayashi-sensei also said that since Conan needed all the support he could get she's excusing Ai from school as well to help him and she's gonna speak with your school Ran-san so you can 'look after him'" Mitsuhiko continued.

"That's very kind of Kobayashi-sensei" Ran smiled.

"Don't we have to go and pick up Hattori-kun?" Ai asked in her normal cold voice.

"Ahh you're right if we don't hurry we'll be late" Ran exclaimed checking her watch and she waved goodbye to the detective boys before grabbing both Ai and Conan's wrist's and ran to the train station.

_Train station:_

Ran checked her watch as they got there they waited on the platform for Heiji's train to come.

"Phew we made it a little early since their train will be arriving any second now" Ran stated before waiting patiently until Conan asked a question.

"Ran-neechan, who is Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan?" Conan asked innocently.

"Oh they're our friends from Osaka, Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama" Ran explained and Conan nodded and payed attention to the time.

Ai then once again felt that threatening presence around them and looked around for anyone suspicious but found no one so she turned back to looking at trains but she still felt it so she was on the lookout for suspicious people.

"Here comes Kazuha-chans train" Ran said as the announcer called the train coming from Osaka.

Conan was standing there waiting for the train to stop when suddenly he felt someone push him into the railroad as the train came in, he shouted in alarm as he fell in front of it.

Ran and Ai heard his shout as did many other people who looked horrified as the train was about to hit Conan.

"Conan!" Ran screamed and Ai saw a shadow leave at the corner of her eye before she hopped down and pulled Conan who was in shock to the gap underneath the platform they were.

"No!" Ran screamed trying jump and save him as the train passed by but a police held her back.

"Someone call the police and an ambulance" somebody yelled and one person near Ran did while every stared horrified. The people on the train got off and Heiji and Kazuha came over to Ran.

"Yo Neechan what're you up to?" Heiji greeted but she didn't notice him.

"What happened here?" he asked someone nearby as Kazuha went to see what was wrong with Ran.

"That little boy who was with that girl was pushed onto the tracks, and his other companion probably his sister jumped there to save him, we don't know if she succeeded or if she got hit along with him" The stranger explained.

Heiji grew worried now he cared for Conan like a little brother, everyone grew a little relieved as Ai popped her head from under the platform and pulled herself up all the while hefting a weight under her which was revealed to be Conan as she pulled him from under, he was clearly in shock as Ai laid him down.

"Is an ambulance coming?" she asked the people around and they nodded so she tried to get Conan out of shock.

_At the hospital:_

Shinichi's parents were informed about Conan and rushed to the hospital, Ai had gone to visit Agasa; they entered Conan's room.

"Shhh you have to be quiet, the doctor just gave him a sedative to calm him" Heiji told them as they entered.

"How is he doctor?" Yukiko asked tearfully as she came fully into the room.

"He's fine no more than a few scratches, but I'm afraid his memories might become even more suppressed and his recent ones might be forgotten" The doctor told them sadly.

Heiji looked at Conan sadly since he heard that Conan had Amnesia so he decided to come to Tokyo to help him. Just then Inspector Megure entered the room.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Fine apart from a few scratches" Ran answered.

"Damn it Takagi you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!" he snapped at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I just…" he was thinking about the time Simone got shot which seemed a bit similar to this case.

"In any case now we know for sure, Agasa's shooters are after Conan because he saw their faces" The inspector said sadly.

"There are two shooters!" Kogoro exclaimed and everyone gave him a look that said 'duh!'.

"We've been keeping an eye on Conan, since we had reason to believe that he'd seen the people who shot Agasa-san" Megure continued.

"But what makes you think that there were 2 people at the scene of the shooting?" Ai asked as she entered the room.

"We found evidence that other than Agasa-san, Conan-kun and all you kids were two more people there and it seems that they also maybe have murdered someone since other than Agasa-san's blood there was another splatter, we checked the DNA and found out who's it was…" he held out a photo to Yuusaku who took it.

"…His name is Ryuu Takahashi, he has been arrested in the past for small robberies, and he's been missing for a couple of weeks we believe that he has either been kidnapped or…worse" he ended with regret.

"Why is Megure-keibu here?" Conan asked and they all looked to see he had awoken.

"Oh Conan-kun I was just visiting you since I heard about what happened at the train station" Megure said putting on a fake smile.

Conan looked at Kazuha and Heiji.

"You two must be Heiji-niichan and Kazuha-neechan?" he asked for confirmation.

"Glad to see you remember me Ku-Conan-kun" Heiji cheered.

"Why did you say 'ku' before hastily switching to my name?" Conan asked and just as he was about to answer Ai interrupted.

"Hattori-niisan I need to talk to you urgently" she said out loud childishly and she dragged him to the corner of the room.

"What do you need little neechan?" Heiji smiled but when he saw her scowl his smile dropped.

"What I need is for you not to go calling Shi… I mean Kudo-kun 'Kudo' every time you see him. It's a wonder that you haven't blown his cover already, and you can't tell him he's Shinichi Kudo because he needs to decide for himself if he actually believes he is Shinichi Kudo…" she snapped at him.

"Were you about to address Kudo by his first name?" Heiji asked cheekily.

"No I wasn't…" she growled and ground her heel into his foot making him bite his tongue to stop himself from shouting in pain.

"…if you ever call him 'Kudo' you'll just confuse him even more than he already is, so every time I hear you even begin to call him 'Kudo' I will do this…" she kicked his shin hard as an example and Heiji gripped his shin in pain trying oh-so-very-hard not to cry out.

"I think I'm gonna have a bruise there for a year if you keep kicking it" he muttered.

"…well it'll teach you to hold your tongue" she snapped before her and Heiji went back to the others.

"Sorry about earlier Conan-kun this little neechan here was just explaining your situation to me, I was about to say 'Kudo' earlier because you look so much like him he's your cousin see?" he lied answering Conan's question.

"Oh, ok Heiji-niichan" Conan chirped.

_Later at the Mouri detective Agency:_

They were all in the office.

"Hey neechan when's your next available free day?" Heiji asked.

"Tomorrow actually, my school and Conan-kun's school have allowed us and Ai-chan to skip school for as long as Conan-kun needs support" Ran yipped.

"That's good because I was looking on the web and I found this little mostly unknown island near Tokyo that has wildlife in it and since me and Kazuha don't have school this week since it's acting week meaning that unless you don't wanna join in you can skip school (not a real holiday, made it up because I had to come up with some excuse as to why Heiji came to Tokyo in the middle of the week).

"Since it's a workday tomorrow there won't be many people there, we can even have a barbeque" Kazuha squealed to Ran.

"That sounds like a great idea Kazuha-chan, I'll call Inspector Megure and see if he wants to come" Ran said standing up.

"Are you ok with this Conan-kun?" Eri asked concerned for him.

"Of course he'll be fine, he'll get a chance to relax after everything that's happened" Kogoro grunted, opening a can of beer and drinking.

"Of course this time we're coming since Conan-kun needs all the support he can get" Yuusaku interrupted alerting every one of his and his wife's presence.

"Of course the more the merrier" Ran happily responded as she came back from the phone.

"Also Takagi-keiji and Chiba-keiji are coming since they would like to see some wildlife with us.

"So what do you remember kid?" Heiji asked Conan.

"Nothing really Heiji-niichan" Conan answered.

"Well don't sweat it I'm sure you'll recover your memory in no time" he cheered patting Conan on his back.

"Thank you Heiji-niichan" he smiled and Heiji felt a little hurt because his name when said like that on Conan's tongue sounded wrong.

"It's time for bed now, Yukiko and Yuusaku we'll meet you at your house at 8am" Eri said giving Yukiko a hug goodbye and Yuusaku a handshake before they left, Conan again felt that something was empty when his parents left like he was missing something.

Conan went to his bedroom with Heiji behind him as his futon had been set out already, and they changed into their Pyjamas and brushed their teeth and went into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

_In the middle of the night:_

Conan was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was having a horrible nightmare he was dreaming that these men in black were chasing him and were killing everyone he knew, they called him 'Kudo' and that surprised him greatly and his heart took an even harder twist as they killed Ran and they were pointing a gun at him. They pulled the trigger and Conan woke up with a gasp and sat up in his bed panting for breath in fear, he looked to see that Heiji was still asleep as he calmed his breathing. Conan lay back down to try and get back to sleep but as he was falling asleep the men in black appeared in his head and he gasped fully awake again.

Scared by the men's faces from his dreams he got out of bed dropped to the floor and crawled to Heiji's Futon, he shook Heiji until he awoke.

"What…? K-Conan-kun what happened?" he asked a little worried about why he would wake him up.

"I had a nightmare… a really bad nightmare… can I sleep with you?" he asked shyly as he fiddled with the bottom of his pyjama top.

Heiji would've snorted if he didn't know Conan had amnesia.

"Why don't you go and ask Neechan or the little neechan since you seem to be getting closer to her… friend-wise?" he asked nicely.

"I don't want them to worry about me" he answered.

"Well why do you wanna sleep with me a complete stranger to you right now? For all you know I could go and strangle you in your sleep…" he laughed.

Conan laughed a little "You're right, I don't really remember you but I feel… like I can trust you, almost like one my closest friends except I don't know why…" Conan replied looking down and making patterns with his finger on the carpet.

Heiji looked surprised for a second but then he smiled _'so he does remember me to some degree' _he thought.

"Ok… hop in" he said lifting up the covers to allow Conan to come in and Conan looked a little surprised before he slid beneath the covers shyly, Heiji then covered them both and was about to go back to sleep until he felt a small body shift towards him so close they were touching, he opened his eyes and saw Conan shaking a little as he tried to squirm closer to Heiji for comfort, cuddling his arms together. Heiji smiled and dug his left arm under Conan wrapping it around him and wrapped his other arm around Conan as well, he then pulled Conan close to him even though the idea seemed silly since he was actually his own age but Conan didn't know that as he curled against Heiji tucking his arms in near his chest. Heiji smiled like a big brother fond of his smaller brother as he pulled Conan even closer and closed his eyes falling asleep once again; they slept with Heiji cuddling Conan against him as they slept into the night.

_The next morning:_

Heiji woke to find himself staring rather closely into Conan's sleeping face; his first reaction was to scream at him asking what he was doing there. But then he remembered last night and smiled, he playfully pushed Conan's fringe out of his face but it just slid back tickling Conan as he shifted unconsciously closer to Heiji in his sleep. Heiji wanted to get up and brush his teeth but found that Conan didn't want to leave his side as he kept snuggling closer to him every time he moved; eventually he had to hold him at arm's length to get out and he snuggled into his pillow instead of Heiji as Heiji went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Heiji check the time on the clock and found it was only half past 6 as he continued to brush his teeth; he went back to his and Conan's room and got changed without making too much noise so Conan didn't wake, he then went into the kitchen to get some cereal.

Conan woke up 30 minutes later to find Heiji not next to him and assumed that he got up to have breakfast, he got up himself and went to the bathroom briefly saying good morning to Heiji as he passed him in the living room on the way to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and returned to his bedroom and got changed into a light blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a denim jacket over his T-shirt.

He joined Heiji in the living room where Eri had joined them.

"Good morning Conan-kun" Eri chirped as she sipped her tea, there was a similar cup waiting in his seat next to Heiji who was also having tea.

Conan sat down and looked a little unsure at his cup before Heiji spoke.

"Don't worry I know how to make tea just not how to cook" Heiji assured and Conan took his tea and drank it before speaking.

"Actually I was wondering if Eri-Obaasan made it since Ojiisan said that she can't make even basic tea" Conan answered him and you could see the vein pop on her head at the mention of her husband insulting her.

"Ummm, anyway Kisaki-san when are we going to pick up Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji and Chiba-keiji since the ferry leaves at 8:30am?" Heiji hastily asked changing the subject.

"We're going to meet them at docks, Ran already sorted it" Eri replied simply before drinking her tea quietly but Heiji and even Conan knew instinctively that there would be bloodshed later on.

Just then Kazuha, Ran and Ai entered the room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning everyone, I'll go and make breakfast, Okaa-san can you go and wake up Otou-san for me please?" she asked sweetly.

Conan and Heiji gulped as she grinned evilly and went out of the door to wake him up probably in an evil way.

"Did you sleep well Ai-chan?" Conan smiled at Ai.

"Yes very well Conan-kun" Ai smiled back.

Heiji spat out the tea he was drinking in surprise and he splashed Kazuha.

"Heiji!" she screeched as she complained about her shirt and went to change but Heiji ignored her as he spluttered.

"Did I just miss something or am I in an alternate universe? When were you two on first name terms?" he asked baffled.

"Since for quite a while" Ai replied sharply.

"But-" he was cut off when Ai threw Conan's empty cup at him hitting his head.

"Why does everyone seem to have a problem with us being on a first name basis? We're best friends alright that's the reason, end of story!" she snapped at him.

"So Conan-kun, are you looking forward to today?" she asked him sweetly in a voice that scared Conan a little.

"Uh yeah" he answered.

Just then they all heard Kogoro scream and banging and cluttering followed soon after before it stopped.

"What was that?" Ran asked bewildered as she set the rice on the table.

"Probably Kisaki-san exacting her revenge on Ojiisan" Heiji sighed as he got some rice and put it in his bowl.

"Why pry tell is that the case?" Kazuha asked as she returned to the table.

"It's because Ojiisan said to me that she can't make basic tea, and I told her" Conan admitted a little shyly.

Just then Eri entered the room looking very satisfied.

"Kogoro is awake, he will be upstairs in a while" she said as she sat down.

They ate their breakfast and a little Kogoro came in as promised but his hair was wet and he looked mad and they had a pretty good idea what Eri did to him. They all ate in silence from the deathly aura Kogoro radiated from himself that just needed a tiny trigger before he would blow up, when they were finished Kogoro had cooled and they could talk without possibly getting their heads bitten off.

Kazuha and Heiji started bickering calling each other 'idiots' and Conan and Ai got engaged of a conversation of their own about how hopeless of an adult Kogoro was since he hadn't given Conan the impression of a man that cares about a lot of things, they laughed when Ai suggested that they put him in a cage and get other parents to look at him to warn them what they could be if they drink beer and have pop-star crushes.

_At the Kudo household at around 8am:_

They pulled up beside the mansion and Conan looked and tried desperately to remember something, anything but at that moment it was just a house that for some reasons unknown to him felt more like home than the detective agency. Kogoro had rented a huge van big enough to fit 7 people; Ran went to ring their doorbell and almost immediately after she rang the first Yukiko's singsong voice rang out.

"Who is it?" she called through the intercom.

"It's Ran, we're going to that island today" she answered, and the intercom switched off and Yukiko and Yuusaku rushed out of the house and went to join them after they locked the door.

"How's my little Conan-kun?" Yukiko squealed as she got in the car and sat on the other side of him since Ai was sitting next to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry we were so hasty, we visited Agasa earlier today and went to catch a few more hours of sleep before the needed time" Yuusaku apologised as he sat down next to his wife. They all set off chatting about various at one point Ai asked how Agasa's condition was; Yukiko told her sadly that he hadn't improved yet.

_At the docks:_

They met Inspector Megure, Officer Chiba and Officer Takagi at the docks with the inspector wearing his trench coat and hat still but Chiba and Takagi were wearing more casual but still professional clothes.

"All right I haven't had a break in a while" Chiba cheered.

"Remember we're here to protect Conan-kun but we don't want him to know that" Takagi whispered elbowing Chiba in the belly.

Kogoro parked his van and paid for the whole day parking before they all hopped out and ran to meet the 3 police.

"Megure-Keibu it's been a while" Yuusaku greeted.

"Ah Kudo-kun what are you doing here?" Megure asked in greeting.

"Well, Yukiko and I were asked to join in to try and help Conan-kun recover his memory since he's a close relative of ours" he answered as they shook hands.

"Is that our boat?" Conan asked pointing to the fairly big boat in front of them.

"Yes it is Ku-Conan-kun" Heiji corrected after Ai kicked his shin.

They all went on the boat and Conan was last to enter but as he was about to step on he had a horrible feeling that something bad would happen if he did so he stopped and took back his foot, Ai looked back to see that he hadn't come on yet. She went back and took his hand and smiled at him before pulling him onto the boat.

"Are you afraid of boats or something brat?" Kogoro asked gruffly and received an elbow to his stomach for his question by Eri. They set off very soon and Conan was looking back at the dock with all his instincts screaming at him to return to the mainland but he ignored them, they intensified when he felt someone's eyes on him but still he ignored it.

"Conan-kun the tour guide is going to show us the water animals as we ride on the ferry" Ran said as she grabbed Conan and Ai's hands and pulled them to where a uniformed person was talking with the rest of their group explaining about what marine animals live in the waters around them. Everyone was leaning over the railings on the boat to try and see the animals and Yukiko pointed when she saw a turtle, the turtle popped out of the water for a second and waved at them before swimming off everyone wowed at that except Kogoro.

"Finally we have dolphins swimming along occasionally as well, they come because…" the tour guide went on to explain how the dolphin lives and that while everyone tried to spot the dolphins but couldn't find any.

"Everyone, we'll arrive at the island in 2 hours so if you'll all follow me, to the canteen where you can get something to eat for an early lunch" he said and lead everyone inside.

"Conan-kun, are you coming?" Ran asked him when he hadn't moved from poking his head through the railing looking at the water.

"No thank you Ran-neechan, I'm not very hungry" he answered.

"Oh well if you need me, you know where I am… Let's go Ai-chan" Ran said happily.

"Actually Mouri-chan I'm going to keep Conan-kun company" Ai said as she walked away from Ran and towards Conan, Ran went to the cafeteria along with everyone else.

Conan looked into the ocean to try and calm his nerves but they grew as they got closer and closer to the island, Ai stuck her head into the railing beside him and suddenly some dolphins starting jumping alongside the boat happily calling out to him.

Conan laughed slightly as one splashed some water playfully at him.

"I think they like you" Ai commented with a smirk.

"Yeah…" he mumbled as they gave him a joyful goodbye.

"Is something wrong?" Ai asked after a while of silence.

"I… I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen… and… I'm scared" he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Well if anything does happen just know that I'll always be right beside you" she told him softly gently giving his hand a squeeze and he looked at her and squeezed it back, suddenly he felt this really incredible pressure a murderous intention and he squeezed Ai's hand just to confirm she was there and she grew a little worried at this action.

"What's wrong?" Ai asked gently.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be out here on your own?" a man's voice asked and Ai and Conan jumped out from the railing and turned to face him, there was three people in front of them one was a middle aged woman, another was a fairly short man and the other was a tall, quite muscular man. Conan trembled in fear as he hid behind Ai gripping her shoulders with both hands.

"Awww is your friend scared of us?" The short man asked as he knelt down to lean closer to Conan with a kind smile that seemed a little faked. Conan shrank away from him in complete fear as he hid further behind Ai trembling even more since that evil presence became stronger.

"Who are you?" Ai demanded defending Conan by shielding him.

"We're all university students, we're doing a project on wildlife so we went on this trip to collect information" the short man explained as he stood up.

"I'm Daisuke Hayashi, this is Yuuta Tanaka…" he pointed to the rather muscular man.

"And I'm Kimiko Goto" said the woman.

"Well like we asked before, what are you two kids doing here without adult supervision?" Daisuke asked curiously eying the two.

"We didn't feel hungry, and we wanted to stay outside for a little longer" Ai coldly replied.

"Fair reason, well we're gonna explore the ship a bit…" Kimiko stated as she walked away and Daisuke and Yuuta did the same but Yuuta quickly cast a sorry look at the trembling Conan which Ai noticed and she could've sworn she saw him mouth 'I'm sorry' as well. Daisuke walked a bit away before turning back to look at Conan who Ai was now comforting he frowned at Conan.

"Hey boss, do we really have to kill him? I mean he's just a kid not to mention he's got Amnesia so who knows how long it'll be until he remembers…" Yuuta begged Daisuke as he came away from everyone else.

"Yes, he saw our faces when we were dragging Ryuu's corpse and when we shot that old man… even if he recovers his memory in 10 years' time he'll still be able to identify us… no we need to get rid of the only living witness" he said calmly and they walked away to discuss plans.

Back with Conan he stopped trembling but still held Ai's shoulders, eventually he let go and Ai turned to look at him.

"What happened?" Ai asked gently.

"I felt this evil presence, like someone wanting to hurt me" he admitted in a shaky voice.

Ai hugged him and rubbed circles around his back to try and calm him down. Conan slowly and gently hugged her back calming down a great deal although he still felt an evil presence around but felt really assured that Ai was there for him. When he had calmed she let him go and they gave a friendly smile at each other and walked back inside to be with everyone else, Daisuke and Yuuta were watching him from afar one with murderous eyes another with sorrowful eyes that didn't want to do it but did out of fear, one thing was for sure something's definitely gonna happen when they get to the island…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There this was finished on just the last day of summer and about that Heiji/Conan hug scene it was kind of a spur of the moment thing I wanted them to be like brothers and they're gonna be more like brothers in the next chapters, As for Ai hugging Conan I'm just making it clear that they do not have feelings for each other. Ai has feelings for Conan but it is not mutual in this fanfic Ai is just Conan's best friend who is helping him through his Amnesia. And I wanted to have Conan sort of have a sense for the people who shot Agasa like Ai has a sixth sense for the black organisation.

_Conan: you finished your chapter and it wasn't too long this time_

_Me: yeah I mean it was such a pain because something went wrong with my internet so I couldn't post it for a while, and I was slightly worried that it would be 50 pages like last time but this time it's only half of the amount_

_Conan: you did do your summer homework right?_

_Me: um… of course (thinking) 'Kaito distracted me with magic the whole way through while I was trying to do it'_

_Conan: really that's surprising I would've thought that you would leave it until the very last minute_

_Me: nah (thinking) 'he can't tell I'm lying isn't he supposed to be a detective?'_

_Me: so anyway I heard that you and Kaito Kid are getting on a little better_

_Conan: yeah, I guess he's an alright person to hang out with_

_Me: did he tell you who he was?_

_Conan: Well yes, Kuroba did,_

_Me: ummm can you call him Kaito? I really don't like it that you call nearly everyone that you haven't known for a long time by their last names, like Heiji he's like your best friend and you still call each other by your last names_

_Conan: Well I've only just met Kuroba and Hattori's like my rival_

_Me: but Heiji's also your friend and you agree that he's your best friend overall don't you? Even though he does annoy you_

_Conan: yeah I guess but-_

_Me: no buts you're gonna call your closest friends by their first names and I'm making sure you do!_

_Conan: but Kuroba isn't my closest friend, I've only known him for a week!_

_Me: well Kaito is a nice person and I'm sure he won't mind you calling him by his first name_

_Kaito: she's right I wouldn't Shinichi_

_(Smokescreen appears and when it starts to go away it reveals Kaito cuddling Conan in his arms)_

_Conan: Get Off Me Kuroba!_

_Kaito: Not until you call me 'Kaito'_

_Conan: LET GO KAITO!_

_Kaito: that's better my cute little child Shinichi, you're like a cuddly little teddy bear (cuddles the squirming Conan)_

_Me: Kaito! (Deathly aura spreads around me)_

_Kaito: (sweat drops and puts Conan on the floor) Now, now just a joke_

_Me: Conan is my teddy if he's anyone's and if you thought his kick with a football is hard wait until you feel mine (grabs a football from somewhere and kicks it at Kaito and it hits his face knocking him unconscious)_

_Conan: wow you have a good kick!_

_Me: thank you I joined a girl's football team to improve my football skills so when I can come to your world I can play football with you and take down criminals with you because right now only you can come to my world_

_Conan: well I'm sure I'll be able to teach you lots of things you can even become my apprentice if you want, my Watson so to speak,_

_Me: Really? Thank you (Hugs Conan)_

_Conan: ummm personal space_

_Me: sorry (lets go)_

_Me: well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update ASAP, plz R&R… Bye for now x_

_(Me and Conan wave)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Conan still had that ominous feeling around on the boat but Ai was mostly there to help him, he tried anything to get his nerves to relax but he couldn't shake it off.

"Conan-kun, we're about to land and the guide is showing us more wildlife" Ran called to Conan and he came over along with Ai.

"Now you can see over there's a group of birds over there it is called the…" the guide went on to explain where they lived and what they ate and all that.

They landed on the beach of the island where there was a little lodge made for simply relaxing and cooking food in case the barbeque they made didn't work.

"Conan-kun, do you remember when we first went to the zoo? You were so cute back then!" Yukiko squealed as she whispered to Conan.

"No I'm sorry Kaa-san, although I can hardly imagine I was cute" he smiled at her.

"Oh you were very cute back then, and you still are" she yipped in reply before she bent down and gave him a hug unable to contain herself. Even though he was a little startled by the sudden movement he returned her hug, he felt like he had missed this for a while.

For some reason he felt his eyes tear up slightly.

"I don't know why… but I feel like before today I haven't truly been together with you and Tou-san" Conan sniffled slightly and Yukiko being the mother she was instinctively knew that he was upset so she hugged him tighter.

_Lunchtime:_

They continued watching the wildlife on the island as the guide showed them around, finally they got to a big wooden house where they were gonna have a barbeque outside.

"Conan-kun why are you so gloomy?" Yukiko asked him.

"Oh, sorry Kaa-san I was thinking about something…" he mumbled.

"What is it that you're thinking about?" Yukiko asked gently.

"Well…Tou-san seems really distant, like he doesn't like to show his emotions. I understand that he's practical I just get the feeling that I never really talk to him at all" Conan explained.

"Don't worry; he's just a person who keeps his emotions in check all the time even when it's about family" Yukiko soothingly said. Conan smiled and nodded.

"Conan-kun, do you want to play musical chairs?" Ai asked as she bobbed over to Yukiko and him.

"Sure Ai-chan" he chirped and went to play with her and Ran along with a couple of others.

The music played and they walked around the chairs, the music stopped and they each sat on a chair. The game continued and a chair was removed, the music stopped and both Kogoro and Megure fought for a seat. Megure won due to his big size.

"No fair, he's bigger than me!" Kogoro whined like a little kid.

"Better luck next time Otou-san" Ran called cheeringly and he sulked as he went to join the people who were watching. The music started again and they walked again, it stopped and Conan and Heiji were fighting for a seat; Conan was quite formidable despite his small size. Heiji pushed Conan on the floor and was about to sit down when Conan kicked the chair making it slide back and Heiji fell on his bum.

Conan was quick to act as he leapt over Heiji and sat on the chair.

"Damn brat" Heiji murmured as he got up and rubbed his backside. Conan in response stuck his tongue out playfully; Heiji smiled and mimicked his antics before he went and sat down away.

After quite a few more rounds the last chair and two remaining was Ai and Conan, they walked around the chair as the music played eying each other like a Mexican stand-off. The music stopped and they bolted to the chair; Ai got there just a little before Conan and was about to sit down when suddenly, Conan grabbed the chair and lifted it away and Ai fell flat on her bum.

"Owwww" she cried as Conan placed the chair on the ground and sat on it.

"Sorry Ai-chan all's fair in love and war, and this is war" Conan giggled childishly.

Ai then started to laugh as well and everyone joined in.

Conan was announced the winner and got a box of sweets and chocolates, he shared them with everyone and saved the rest for later.

_2 hours later:_

He played a few more games and he had a lot of fun. Ran won a few times as did Ai, eventually he grew a bit tired so he said that he'd take a little walk and Yukiko joined him.

Conan walked away from the bbq site with Yukiko behind him.

"Say Kaa-san…" he started cutting the silence.

"Yes Conan-kun?" Yukiko inquired.

"Why does this place sort of remind me what Hawaii feels like? I mean I don't remember going there but I know what it feels like and this place feels similar" Conan asked after some pause this made Yukiko have to think of a clever answer.

"Well I have been to Hawaii myself, and I admit this place does seem to have some resemblance… but I'm not sure that it was exactly like this" Yukiko mused not really getting what he was feeling.

"It does, it feels so tropical the wind blows in your ear so you hear it, if you listen real close you can even hear the sea and the animals are all happy… I imagine that's what Hawaii's like from my gut feeling" Conan said looking out at the sea.

Yukiko followed his gaze and saw what he was seeing and looked breathlessly at the sight.

Neither of them noticed Yuuta sneaking up on Yukiko, and then suddenly Yuuta brought a chloroform soaked handkerchief and pushed it across Yukiko's mouth and nose. Yukiko made muffled sounds as she tried to not breathe in the chemical but it was futile as her eyes closed against her will and she slumped.

"Kaa-san!" Conan cried as he heard her muffled noises and turned around to see her collapse to the ground with a muscular man standing over her with a handkerchief in his hand.

Conan ran over to her side and kneeled beside and started shaking her.

"She's not dead, just unconscious…" a voice stated coldly behind Conan which made his blood freeze as he began to tremble all over again. It was the same feeling as he had on the boat with Ai.

"But pretty soon you shall be dead" Daisuke informed him and Conan still didn't turn around. Just as he was about to he felt a hard force hit the back of his neck really hard, he didn't know why he suddenly blacked out as he fell on top of Yukiko.

"Right you take the woman and lock her in the Toilet; I'll take care of our little friend" Daisuke ordered Yuuta while he picked up Conan and threw him over his shoulder.

Daisuke went into the forest with Conan while Yuuta took Yukiko's arms and proceeded to drag her to the outdoor cubicle toilet (you know what I mean). When he got in he sat her on the seat, locked the door and snuck out of the window in it but not before locking the window as he jumped down and ran back to where everyone else was to clear his alibi.

_With the rest of the group:_

Heiji was thinking about the whole incident when he decided to talk to the inspector.

"Keibu-san, I need to speak with you" Heiji told him and he nodded excusing himself from his current conversation with some other male.

"What is it Hattori-kun?" Megure asked.

"Who do you think is after Conan-kun? Because as far as I'm aware, someone is targeting him but we don't know who" Heiji asked curiously.

"Well, we do have suspects… but we don't know their identities either" Megure told him seriously.

"On that day there had been a robbery in Yamanashi in a bank and one of the employees was pushed and fell out of a window and was severely injured. There were three people in total involved because they were clothed head to toe in black it wasn't easy to identify them. They weren't entirely sure on the gender but based on how they all managed to lift three cases full of cash gives the impression that they were all men unless they were all really strong women… in any case we found tracks leading to Beika forest, we only found out this after the incident with Conan-kun. At the time when Ai-kun called I was expecting a call from the police dog handlers with an update on the search... It was while we were examining Conan-kun's scene that they called me giving me the update. I wanna say that it was those bank robbers so bad, but we only have circumstantial evidence and my gut feeling. And it is not certain that they were involved with Conan-kun's incident." Megure reported ending on a sad note.

"So in other words, Anyone could've shot old man Agasa as long as they was in the woods they could've not been that robbery group but it's more likely" Heiji summarised and Megure nodded.

"Ok, thanks Keibu, you've given me a lot of info to think on, go on and enjoy your bbq" Heiji cheered as he started to walk away.

"Hattori-kun" Megure called out and Heiji stopped but didn't turn around to face him.

"Be careful, and keep a close eye on Conan-kun" Megure said darkly.

"Got it" Heiji affirmed without turning his head and continued on walking to wherever he was going.

_1 hour later:_

Heiji really needed the toilet but it was locked and it was the only one on the island that was unoccupied.

"Hey hurry up in there!" Heiji called banging on the door.

On the other side Yukiko heard him and stirred blearily opening her eyes.

"Where-?" she started but then she remembered that someone attacked her and she realised where she was. But at the minute she was more concerned with Conan than anything else.

"Oh No Shin-chan's in danger!" she cried unlocking the door in front of her and swinging it open revealing a very astonished looking Heiji who at the same time look desperate to go to the toilet.

"Heiji-kun! We've got to save him! Someone took him!" Yukiko screeched hysterically.

Heiji had to grab her firmly by her shoulders to calm her to get her to explain rationally.

"Wait a minute Yukiko-san! You say that Kudo's in danger?" Heiji asked trying to clear a few misconceptions from her hysterical explanation.

Yukiko nodded in sadness as she crumpled to her knees sobbing.

"It's ok Yukiko-san we'll get him back, I promise" Heiji told her and she stopped crying as she sniffled slightly.

"Ok" she choked out with a broken voice.

Heiji smiled relieved "Ok we'll get right on it… but first" he then went behind Yukiko and into the toilet locking the door and doing his business.

"Sorry I'd rather not wet myself while we search for the bastard who took him" he called out when he could practically feel Yukiko's anger at his apparent lack of care.

When Heiji was done he and Yukiko ran back to the lodge where everyone was having a barbeque and started yelling.

"Conan's been kidnapped!" they cried and everyone was surprised but that soon grew to worry.

_Where Conan is:_

The first thing Conan heard when he woke up was the sound of duct tape being applied to something. He stirred as he struggled to open his eyes, he tried moving his arms but found that his hands were tied behind his back and his arms were pinned to his sides. When he moved his legs he felt that his ankles had been tied together and there was a weight attached to his legs. He also felt a roll of tape over his mouth rendering him unable to speak.

Conan eventually managed to open his eyes up halfway; he saw a blurry figure in front of him putting something away apparently. As his vision got clearer he recognised the figure as Daisuke and he began to become fearful, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to not panic.

Some noises were heard in the distance and Daisuke snapped his head up to hear them.

"Damn them" he cursed under his breath before he knelt beside Conan to exchange some final words to him.

"Now you shall never be able to spill what you know to your little friends" he told him grinning evilly and he grabbed Conan roughly while he struggled futilely to escape his bonds.

Conan was thrown into the water and was floating up slowly until he saw that a cannonball was attached to his feet and Daisuke had just pushed it in, he was pulled to the bottom on the lake. Conan knew that it was only a matter of time before he ran out of air, he knew that he had to hold his breath in for as long as possible until hopefully someone noticed that he was gone and would rescue him.

_At the lodge:_

"What do you mean that Conan's been kidnapped?" Ran demanded as she bombarded Heiji for answers.

"Yukiko-san said that she was with Conan when she was attacked, then after she woke up a while later in the toilet Conan wasn't anywhere in sight" Heiji explained.

"How could this have happened? You police were meant to be protecting him" Kogoro snapped at the 3 officers on duty.

"We didn't know that they would take Conan-kun when he was near the lodge" Megure argued back.

"Please, remain civil right now our first priority is to find Conan-kun… I suggest we all split up and look for him and hope we become lucky when we find him and hopefully not dead" Yuusaku said reasonably and solemnly.

Almost immediately everyone went out around the fairly big Island and searched for the little boy called Conan.

Heiji remained behind thinking a bit while everyone worriedly searched for Conan around the island.

"Why would the culprit try to take him and then kill him? Wouldn't it be easier to kill Yukiko-san as well? And how did that guy have time to lock Yukiko-san in the toilet and also run away with Conan…?! Unless…" Heiji just realised something before he noticed a shadow coming out of the forest in his direction.

"Hey you" he called and the figure froze staring at him with wide eyes for a few minutes before running off like a scared kitten.

Heiji then knew that this shadow was Conan's kidnapper so he immediately gave chase.

"Hey stop you!" he yelled as he charged through the forest and the shadow pulled back branches to whack Heiji in the face but he ignored these, Heiji almost caught him then and managed to grab a hold of his backpack before he was suddenly attacked with a knife and he was so surprised that he quickly let go and stumbled allowing the figure enough time to get away.

Heiji was quick to grab a stone and throw it straight and true at his head, he saw the shadow drop his knife by the trees near the lake as he grabbed his head in pain before he ran off.

Heiji cursed as the kidnapper got away, he was about to head back to camp but something held him back. He felt that something or more like someone was already around here.

_With Megure, Chiba and Takagi:_

They all searched high and low for Conan but found no sign of him.

"We can't find him and it's your entire fault Takagi" Chiba accused pointing at Takagi.

"Me?! What about You! I wasn't the one stuffing his face with food even thought we're were on duty" Takagi retorted.

"Stop!" Megure boomed shutting them both up.

"You're both being stupid! Conan-kun could be dead by now and you're just arguing over whose fault it is! Worry about that after we've found Conan-kun!" He shouted at the childish police Officers and they immediately saw that he was right and got right back to searching for Conan.

_With Yuuta:_

He split up with Kimiko earlier to supposedly search for Conan but in truth he went to a cave that he and Daisuke had hidden for escape later on.

As he entered the fairly big cave with a medium sized boat inside, he got inside it and left the key in the keyhole to prepare for when they had to leave. He quickly remembered receiving this from Ryuu as a birthday gift combined with everyone he loved since he always loved the sea and sailing.

He then continued on making all the necessary preparations before long he had to go before it became suspicious.

_With Heiji:_

Heiji looked around for any other sign of life that something was there; he even looked at the lake. He was certain that his instincts were correct they were hardly ever wrong. So he looked around to see if anything was abnormal with the area, he scanned the area with his eyes then he darted his eyes back to the lake when he noticed bubbles coming up to the surface in a stable pace.

"Why are there bubbles there? As far as we were told the only animals that go in the lake are swans but this isn't the season" Heiji wondered aloud.

He then noticed that the pace of the bubbles was slowing down so a thought struck him as he dashed to the side of the lake and looked down. It was deep and dark down there but there was enough light to reveal Dark brown hair, White skin and Red trainers.

"Kudo!" Heiji cried out as he realised that the bubbles were coming from his breath.

Just then, one big bubble released itself and popped on the surface with no more to followed.

"Don't worry I'm coming" Heiji cried taking off his jacket before diving recklessly into the freezing cold water.

_Conan's side:_

Conan had remained there holding his breath for 13 minutes; he didn't know how he knew how to do it. It was rather difficult since the water was really cold and Conan was quite worried that he would die from Hypothermia rather than drowning. But he forced himself not to panic as he let his muscles relax and let his breath out of his nose a little at a time. He also knew that you had to be quite light to hold your breath for as long as possible, but he was already quite light himself so that wasn't a problem.

The problem was that right now he was running out of air as he lay on the lake bed. He peeked his eyes open momentarily and saw a blob of colour look over the lake and walk away. Everyone else must've realised that he was gone by now so they were searching for him.

Now he just couldn't hold his breath anymore so he let out the last of his breath through his nose and willingly let his lungs start to choke on water gushing in through his nose. Blackness overcame his consciousness as he started to black out, he didn't notice someone dive into the lake…

_Heiji's side:_

Heiji almost regretted diving into the cold water when he felt just how cold it was. But he saw Conan a bit clearer now as he was in the water and his resolve strengthened. He took note that he was bound tightly so he probably had to focus all his energy on holding his breath for as long as he could.

He quickly swam down to him and lifted him up to try and bring him up to the surface, but he saw that his ankles were taped to a cannonball chain. Heiji was then forced to look into a more pressing issue, Conan needed air and fast.

Heiji had but seconds to save him; he had no time to peel off all the tape on him. He peeled the tape off Conan's mouth and tilted his head back, and then he placed his lips over Conan's and pinched his nose giving him CPR and watched carefully to see his chest rise.

Conan was coming back to consciousness; he opened his eyes slightly as he felt lips over his own giving him air. He saw that someone with dark skin was giving him what he knew was CPR, he couldn't tell who it was because his vision was too blurred and he blacked out once again due to exhaustion.

Heiji quickly went back to the surface for more air before he went down again. He gave Conan some of his air to keep him living before he went to the tape on his wrists and tried to peel it off. He couldn't do it; since they were underwater it was more slippery. He furiously wracked his brain to come up with a solution but then he remembered the knife that the person he was chasing dropped.

He swam to the surface and quickly bent over the edge to grab the knife that was near the edge of the lake.

"That's it" he gasped panting before he took a big breath and dove down.

Heiji swam down with the knife in hand; carefully he gave Conan some of his oxygen before he got to work on his bonds. He went to Conan's wrists and quickly sawed through the tape with the knife by peeling a bit off wholly and pulling it away from Conan's skin and cutting it. When they were free, Heiji quickly peeled them away and did the same to the tape around his arms.

Then he got to the tape around his ankles and the chain. He glanced up at Conan quickly and saw that he was releasing small bubbles of air indicating that he was still alive.

For a second he almost thought that he was looking at an actual kid as he was held down to the lake floor by the cannonball. His arms floating up beside him and his hair trying to rise to the surface but being pulled down due to his body's weight.

Heiji wiped these thoughts away just as quickly as they came and continued sawing through the tape that bound both Conan's ankles and him to the cannonball.

Heiji cut the final piece of tape and freed Conan; Heiji discarded the excess pieces of tape from his ankles and looked at Conan to see that he was barely hanging on as he floated in the water. He grabbed Conan by his waist before pulling him up to the surface. Heiji took a deep breath as he broke the surface and gasped in air coughing a little as he swam to the side with Conan with him.

He lifted Conan out and laid him down before he got out himself, threw away the knife and gathered his breath back before focusing on Conan who was lying sprawled in a wet puddle made from the water he brought with him back from the pond. Conan looked so small and weak drenched with water, it was as if the water was pushing him to the earth.

Heiji then tipped Conan's head back and began giving CPR again to him again reminding himself that Conan had child's lungs so he would more or less blow up Conan's stomach if he gave more air.

At last Heiji's efforts were rewarded when Conan began coughing up water violently convulsing his body and Heiji lightly pressed his body down forbidding him to move so he doesn't harm his body.

Conan opened his eyes weakly a little.

"Heiji-niichan?" he asked very quietly as he was barely conscious.

"Yeah, it's me Conan-kun don't worry about anything" Heiji told him softly, Heiji then grabbed his dry jacket and wrapped it around Conan so he wouldn't become too cold. He then dug his left arm under Conan's knees and put his right arm under the top half of his back over the coat he wrapped around him supporting it firmly and holding his upper left arm strongly. He lifted Conan rather easily and started to carry Conan back to the camp.

"Thank You, Heiji-niichan" Conan thanked him in a small voice it was almost a whisper.

Heiji observed the amnesic child in his arm with his eyes barely open and wet and cold appearance. Heiji was gonna get to the bottom of it once he got back with Conan.

_Back at the lodge:_

Most of them were back from searching for the boy but with a few searching still and that included Heiji. Yukiko was a wreck as she sat on the bench outside and sobbed hysterically into her hands while Yuusaku tried to comfort her.

"Has anyone found any sign of him?" Ai asked urgently.

"No, Ai-kun… but don't give up hope there are still a few people searching" Megure assured her fakely.

"Don't lie to me Keibu, it's more likely that he's dead isn't it?" Ai accused him seriously.

"Noooo" Yukiko wailed when she heard this.

"Please Yukiko, calm down we don't know for sure yet" Yuusaku pleaded with her while all the other guests whispered amongst themselves.

Ran then returned along with Kazuha, Kazuha was comforting Ran as they returned to the lodge. Ran was in such a state with worry crying her eyes out that Kazuha had to report the fruits of their search.

"We couldn't find him" she said sadly.

"Ran don't worry we'll find him" Kogoro told his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder which made her look up.

"Your father's right Ran, if you get upset now it might become too late for him. Right now we need to wait for everyone to come back so we can mark out the areas that have been searched and search the rest" Eri informed her reassuringly.

Ran calmed a little but still was on her toes and looked at the ground sadly thinking of that smart but sometimes stupid boy that nearly always reminded her of Shinichi.

"Hasn't Heiji come back yet?" Kazuha asked Kogoro.

"No, he's one of the few that has yet to get back" he replied.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, Heiji will find him. He and Conan-kun share a special connection it said so on Heiji's fortune that he received recently" Kazuha exclaimed smiling happily with hope since she was certain this was the case however others were sceptical.

Ai looked at the sky that was turning orange-pink at days end.

"I hope you're right" Ai whispered to the wind.

Just then they heard a rustle in the trees out in the forest and they all looked to see who it was. Daisuke, Yuuta and Kimiko emerged from the trees and they hung their heads in disappointment.

"We couldn't find the brat" Yuuta said sadly.

"We searched everywhere we would think the kidnapper would hide him, but nothing" Kimiko added gloomily.

"I'm sorry to say… we've all been searching for an hour so he might already be dead by now" Daisuke said with a sympathetic tone.

"No, he's not dead… he will come back, he must" Ran cried out almost lashing at the man who suggested it.

"Look young lady, we don't even know who took him he could've escaped the island along with the brat by now" Daisuke reasoned with her.

"No… I know that he will be found, Alive!" Ran said quietly although she was starting to doubt her words as well.

Just then the branches rustled as someone was coming out of the forest, they were all tense as they watched carefully as the person came out.

"Heiji" Kazuha cried and she noticed the serious look he had on his face as he continued walking without even greeting them.

"Conan-kun!" Ran cried as she saw him in Heiji's arms at first her mind assumed the worst from the serious look on Heiji's face but then she saw that Conan had his eyes open and they were moving weakly around. Daisuke had an expression of agitation on his face briefly before he immediately masked it into a relieved one while Yuuta had a truly relieved expression.

No one spoke as Heiji silently walked to the bench that Yukiko and Yuusaku were standing near. Yukiko's heart squeezed in relief and in fear as she saw her son's tired face.

Heiji silently and wordlessly lowered Conan onto the edge of the bench in a sitting position. Conan took small shallow breaths as he rested his hands on the bench and his head leaned forward looking at the ground which kept going in and out of focus due to his tired and weakened state. Heiji brought the jacket to resting around his small shoulders while the rest lay draped behind him.

"Oi, what happened to Conan?" Kogoro asked as this was the first time that he witnessed Conan so weak other than the time that he got shot but normally when he was attacked he nearly always recovered with the minimalistic injuries and never let a serious injury stop him.

"Our kidnapper had taken him and tied him up with duct tape and taped him to the chain of a cannonball and sunk him into the lake trying to drown him… I barely managed to get there in time; he probably managed to hold his breath for around quarter of an hour. I suspect he learned that from Kudo although Conan-kun himself doesn't know how he knows himself" Heiji explained.

Yukiko then got over her shock and she knelt beside Conan, who was slowly aware of her presence as he lifted his head slightly and looked at her with glazed unfocused eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, Conan-kun" Yukiko cried as she leaned in and hugged him tightly. Conan wanted to return the hug but he was far too weak to even lift his arms so he leaned on her in response.

"You're ok Conan-kun" Ai cried happily that was out of her usual behaviour as she dashed towards him and Yukiko pulled away from her hug with him. Conan looked to where Ai was standing in front of him which was a little lower since the bench made him go higher. Ai reached out and gently rested her hand over his as she went and sat beside him.

Conan liked the warmth that her hand offered so he turned his hand and weakly entwined his fingers with hers; she smiled at this gesture and gripped his hand firmly.

"Conan-kun did you see who took you?" Takagi asked eagerly.

Conan raised his head slightly and turned it to face everyone, he tried to grasp his question but for some reason he couldn't quite remember what it was now. He was too distracted by how tired and weak he was; he was too focused on waiting for his vision to focus.

"Conan-kun…" Said a gentle voice and he turned to face it revealing it to be Heiji kneeling down beside him.

"We're wondering, do you have any idea who took you?" Heiji asked gently.

"Why don't you wait until later to question him? It would better to send him to hospital right away right?" Daisuke suggested turning to Kimiko for confirmation.

"Yeah, I saw that there was a phone in the small lodge" Kimiko affirmed.

"I tried it earlier when Conan disappeared but the phone line has been cut, we have no connection to the outside world now since our mobile phones are out of range now" Kogoro informed them.

"Conan-kun do you think that you could tell us who took you?" Eri asked kneeling down as well and Conan heard far more clearly and he tried to remember, but all he saw was a blurred face and the dull thud in the back of his head that he could easily feel was his pulse.

"I… don't know… All I see is… a blurred face" Conan answered taking shallow breaths in-between his sentence.

"Are you sure Conan-kun? Please try harder" Kazuha begged.

Conan frowned trying to focus on the blurred face but he was too mentally weak and tired at the moment, he could only try and focus what was in front of him including the dull thud in the back of his head echoing.

"I'm sorry… I can't!" Conan told them quietly as he started to sweat from the mental stress it was causing him.

"He's too tired and weak both physically and mentally at the minute to think hard about it. We won't get anything out of him right now, not until he goes to the hospital and gets better" Heiji said as he stood up followed by Eri.

Daisuke gave an internal sigh of relief that his identity wasn't revealed.

"What are we to do then? We have no means of communication with the outside world" Chiba asked.

"Simple… You, Takagi, Ojisan and me are detectives so why don't we try and accurately deduce who it was? I already have an idea of who they are. Why don't you all follow my reasoning and see if you can see the end light before I reveal who it is at the end of my deduction show?" Heiji smirked confidently.

Everyone else gasped that they finally recognised Heiji and Kogoro.

"The Kudo of the west shall solve this case" one person told their friend.

"The sleeping Kogoro shall put this case to rest with the help of Hattori-san" another said.

Heiji turned to look at Conan who wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around him. _'Don't worry Kudo, I'll definitely find who did this to you' _Heiji thought seriously.

Daisuke was mentally sweat dropping he never knew that the kid he was trying to silence was the charge of the famous sleeping Kogoro. He also was quite afraid since both Kogoro and Hattori were on the case and Hattori was quite assertive a bit more than Kogoro but Kogoro had a brilliant mind so he would be able to solve it after getting enough clues.

Everyone looked anxiously at Heiji as he began his deduction show…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry, so sorry that I took so long to update, it's not even as long as the others. But I made a resolution to finish this chapter by New Year's Day! Just so you know, some of it was based off Movie 2. Oh and with the Heiji/Conan bit with CPR there is no bromance! I just wanna make this clear before anyone suggests this when this chapter is published. I always imagined Heiji saving Conan by CPR, You would think that I would do it with Ran. But as I said before this is not a romance so no pairings.

_Conan: At last! We all thought you had died_

_Me: me die? Trying to kill me is like stopping you from becoming a detective_

_Conan:… So I think that you owe an explanation as to why you took months to finish this._

_Me: Yeah, I… uh… was kinda was distracted by many things ranging from homework to Yugioh Zexal, Yugioh 5ds Japanese episodes since they didn't bother to finish dubbing the series properly I am still mad at them, Your show Conan, the manga of you and Pokémon._

_Conan: Shameful, you really should discipline yourself better._

_Me: I know! I do try and one of my new year's resolutions is to be more self-disciplined._

_Conan: I hope you can update soon, like in a few weeks' time._

_Me: Well I have started the sixth and final chapter already, but school's starting soon and I'm gonna go out with my mates for my birthday in two weeks' time… at least I hope… but they promised that they would so they will :D_

_Conan: Well, I'll see you on your birthday then_

_Me: Thank you, I'm gonna get you an awesome prezzy for your birthday (Hugs Conan)_

_Conan: What is it with you and Hugs?!_

_Me: (lets go) I'm quite a clingy person, but when people request that I don't hug them I do normally stop doing it but you're just toooooo cute! Ask everyone else._

_Conan: Idiot! I'm not gonna ask people if I'm cute!_

_Me: Alright then, do me a huge favour and give me your reviews telling me whether this little guy is cute or not as well as your thoughts on the story and any constructive advice on how to better write my story is appreciated. I shall give you the final chapter ASAP and the long awaited Conan/Yuusaku moment!… plz R&R… Bye for now x_

_(Me and Conan wave)_

_Me: me thinks many nice people shall agree with me on your cuteness!_

_Conan: just shut it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Right, before I reveal my suspicions. I need everyone to tell me where you were, who you were with and what you were doing from 3-4pm. Do it in a calm and orderly fashion with 4 lines. Once we have confirmed your alibis you will be put on one either the right or left behind us or in the middle if you're in waiting of being confirmed" Heiji called out to everyone.

Everyone mumbled to each other in confusion before complying to Heiji's wishes and aligned into 4 orderly lines.

Daisuke was mentally growling at Conan having survived, he was glaring at the physically weak boy who looked like he was concentrating on just breathing. He was glad that the boy was too mentally weakened to remember his face; he had hoped however that the boy would drown and it would've been awhile to find him. He wanted to slip from them and quietly escape from the uninhabited island.

_1 hour later:_

"Ok we've got 3 suspects" Heiji called out once he and the three officers had finished investigating everyone.

Chiba started reading the names off his notebook "The first suspect Daisuke Hayashi-san, he says that he was searching for a dustpan and brush inside since he accidently broke a window and got side-tracked reading a magazine for a while until he remembered and continued searching" Heiji eyed the short man in the line-up.

"The second is Yuuta Tanaka-san, he told one of the guests he was talking with that he felt sick so he went inside the house to lie down for a while but no one can verify that" noting the big muscly man's nervous composure.

"The third is Kimiko Goto-san; she said that she was searching for the toilet in the house. By the time she found it she saw that it was broken, she saw from the window that there was an outside toilet so she used the back to door to get there since it was apparently quicker. Afterwards she went back inside via the back door to get a drink but saw a gossip magazine and read it for most of the time" Heiji studied the woman carefully. She looked to be no more than 25 years old.

"Do any of you know where perhaps we can get confirmation of your alibis?" Heiji asked loudly.

"Well, I do remember asking our tour guide how long we had left to stay here. This was about 2 hours ago after I had been to the toilet. Then I sat down and ate for a while. Then I got out my research for our project. I, Hayashi-san and Tanaka-san are colleagues from the same university. We were put into a group to do a project on wildlife. Isn't that right?" she asked her colleagues,

"Yeah, we were gonna ask the tour guide a bunch of questions later on marine animals and how humans are destroying their habitat and that, right Yuuta?" Daisuke nudged him nervously and he nodded barely saying a word.

"Then may I ask why no one could confirm your alibi Kimiko-san?" Megure asked politely.

"Well, maybe it's because when it became so noisy that I couldn't focus on my work I went into the lodge and continued there. Since everyone was outside for the barbeque and party" she explained honestly.

"All right, my main question is how did the culprit carry Yukiko-san and lock her in the bathroom while also with Conan-kun? someone should've noticed someone drag to people over to the toilet outside.

"Why're you assuming that it was only one person in on this? Think Heiji-kun, how could one person carry both Yukiko and Conan's bodies. Sure Conan is light enough but Yukiko is only a little lighter than the average woman even with just Yukiko he would need two hands to carry her" Yuusaku questioned.

"Are you saying that we have two people who could've done it out of this line-up?" Megure asked.

"Yes, and if my suspicion is correct. You two need to find the evidence. There should be clear evidence in both the toilet my wife was locked in and where Conan was taken" Yuusaku shot a look at the still recovering Conan.

"Right, Megure-keibu, Ojiisan and Takagi-keiji look around the toilet; the other officers search the lodge for anything useful. Neechan and Kazuha you make sure no one runs off from our audience especially our suspects and find something to preoccupy them. Meanwhile I'll go to where I found Conan" Heiji ordered and no one questioned him as they all set off.

_With Megure, Kogoro and Takagi:_

"What do you suppose he wants us to find?" Kogoro grumbled in irritation.

"I suppose anything we find suspicious" Takagi laughed nervously scanning the walls when he saw a thin streak of something; he peered closer and saw that it was a small streak of dried blood that couldn't have been more than a few hours.

"Megure-keibu! I found something!" he cried excited and Megure turned to see what all the buzz was about Kogoro turned to see as well. They was surprised to find blood.

"Take a photo with your Phone" he ordered but Takagi was already on it and took a picture quickly naming the caption.

Megure then noticed a piece of torn fabric stuck in the closed window. He took a rough guess at the size of the window concluding that all 3 suspects could possibly fit through it. He wore his gloves as he opened the window and snagged the torn cloth sealing it in a plastic bag.

"Right let's check the outside" Megure announced; Kogoro and Takagi followed him to search for more clues.

_Where Heiji is:_

Heiji found the roll of tape beside the deep lake he rescued Conan from. He knew fingerprints were on it, but they didn't have either the equipment or the means to compare fingerprints. He knew that there was some other evidence. He looked to his left and saw long grass bended out of the way as if pushed by a heavy force.

He stalked over and saw a duffle bag lying in the middle of a bush of long grass. He reached over the long stalks and plucked the bag finding it mildly heavy. He opened it and his mouth gave a horrified gasped, in the bag were weapons of torture that people only carry to really hurt someone. Heiji felt his anger increase that the man was prepared to torture Conan before killing him.

He searched the front pocket of the bag and found two interesting clues: A much bigger than normal lighter and a pack of normal cigarettes. The light caught his attention as he saw the English Initials **D.H **he knew who did it. He smirked as he saw this.

"Gotcha, you can't hide any longer!" he grinned victoriously and dashed back after zipping the bag up.

_20 minutes later:_

Everyone was growing restless it was sunset and the other police officers were the last to arrive.

"This is taking ages" Kazuha moaned.

"Well what did you find?" Megure asked impatiently.

"Keibu, we found the smashed window. But it seemed odd because the shattered glass bits were inside instead of outside like Hayashi-sans story suggested.

"Care to explain that Hayashi-san" Heiji challenged glaring at him.

"Well, I was in a bit of a temper about something and the next thing a heard was the sound of glass breaking so I assumed I did it. But if what you say is true, then it's possible that the culprit or culprits broke the window to seem like a break in." Daisuke rationally explained staring Heiji in the eye just mocking him causing sparks to fly.

"Maybe you'll be pleased to know what we found" Megure coughed beckoning Takagi forward.

"We found this small streak of blood in the toilet cubicle and this piece of cloth" Showing the photo and plastic bag to Heiji.

Heiji looked over the suspects and saw that a piece of Yuuta's white shirt was torn.

"What happened to your shirt Tanaka-san?" Heiji asked.

Yuuta looked and saw the matching garment to the ripped cloth and looked very nervous not replying.

"It looks like a perfect match for this one here. Also I see you have a long cut across your forearm or is it a _scratch?_" Heiji smirked at the frozen look Yuuta gave.

"Now, how could you have gotten that? How about when you were placing Yukiko-san on the toilet seat? You accidently let her fingernails scratch you, and in fear you wiped it on the wall. Am I getting warm?" Heiji fixed him with a stone stare that sent him crumbling as he collapsed on his knees in guilt unable to take the pressure.

Yuusaku gently examined his wife's hands and saw blood and skin under one of her nails.

"There's blood and skin under one of her nails" Yuusaku told them all.

"It's all true; I locked that woman in the toilet! I had to help Daisuke kill the kid! He threatened to kill me and possibly my family if I didn't" he wailed tears streaming down his face in regret.

Everyone stepped away from the two with a loud gasp.

Daisuke was still willing to fight.

"How do you know this man wasn't blackmailed into blaming me when he was found out? You don't have evidence to convict me" Daisuke declared confidently although his composure was breaking ever so slightly.

Heiji knew that he was right so he had to trick him into confessing.

"We never said we believed him. Who on earth said that!" Heiji exclaimed confused and everyone just stared at him strangely while Yuuta was wallowing in self-pity.

"Hey, I found this pack of cigarettes. I don't smoke and can't! So is there anyone here who smokes?" Heiji asked innocently hold up Daisuke's pack of smokes.

"I smoke occasionally" Daisuke said not giving it a second thought and really needing a smoke eagerly took one from the packet reaching into his trouser pocket for a lighter but he realised that he had placed it somewhere and forgot where he put it.

"Ah I seem to have lost my lighter" Daisuke moaned.

"Here, I think this may be yours since it has your initials on it" Heiji kindly held out the large lighter to him.

"Ah thanks, I must've dropped it" he laughed nervously fully convinced he was off the hook because police and detectives certainly wouldn't give any evidence they had back to the owner for a while.

"Did you know that both the cigarettes and lighter… were both found in this bag?" he asked while Daisuke lit his cigarette, Heiji chucked the bag away from everyone and a little closer to Conan and Ai.

Conan looked at the bag curiously from where he was sitting; Ai was half-paying attention to him as she focused on Heiji's deduction.

"Ah, now that I realise it. This isn't my lighter, it's smaller than this" he tried to argue.

"That is your lighter! I've seen it many times" Yuuta shouted angry that he wouldn't just give himself up Daisuke glared at him but refused to antagonise himself.

"Above all else I think you need to see this" Heiji said to Megure as he opened it and a lot of people paled at the sight of torture instruments, Ran was so white you would think she'd turned into the ghosts she was so afraid of.

Conan's reaction was frightening as he began shaking even more so when Heiji pulled out documented paper and a photo of him this made Ai squeeze his hand tighter for reassurance.

"This is proves that he intended to hurt K-Conan-kun, but settled for drowning him. This is your report Hayashi-san. Before you say that it was stolen. How could it have been? You were holding your bag the whole time before Conan-kun's disappearance. Kimiko-san noticed this as well as I" Heiji informed him sullenly and Conan turned his attention to the floor to control his breathing while Ai and Yukiko patted his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"But…" Daisuke began to think of an excuse.

"I remember Hayashi-san!" everyone turned to look at the speaker and Daisuke's brain went into panic mode as he whirled around to look at the brat.

"You are the culprit, I remember you walking around with that specific bag with you everywhere. No one had the chance to take it, and when anyone came even close you huddled over it protectively. Everyone knows that you're the culprit" Conan softly but loudly spoke.

There was silence as everyone stood frozen until Heiji decided they needed to get moving.

"Tanaka-san, is there any way to get off this island? The kid needs a hospital" Heiji asked the unusually kind man who was just manipulated in the wrong way.

"Yeah, it's just around the bay in a secret cave. I and Daisuke decided to plant a boat there so we could make a quick escape" Yuuta told him holding his hands out to be handcuffed.

Megure stepped forward to handcuff him but Daisuke was shaking with rage.

"No!" he screamed making everyone stop in their tracks and stare at him. He gripped his lighter flipping it upside down pressing a switch and the lighter opened and a sharp blade flicked out.

Using everyone's shock to his advantage Daisuke ran forward and pushed Ai and Yukiko out of the way to grab the still dazed and worn out Conan, Conan looked up with half-open tired eyes just as Daisuke picked him up and held him with his arm around Conan's neck, gripping his shoulder and his knife resting on Conan's neck so that if Conan moved even a little he would be cut.

"You see this! Don't come any closer!" Daisuke yelled as he pushed the knife closer into Conan's neck but not quite penetrating the skin.

"No Hayashi-san he's just a kid!" Takagi pleaded.

"He may be just a kid, but he is an important witness to you police!" he screeched as his hold over Conan increased as he backed off in the direction of the boat, Conan opened his eyes weakly while gripping the hands that held him thinking 'Someone please help me' he begged.

"If you don't let him go Hayashi-san I'll be forced to shoot" Megure shouted whipping out his gun and pointing it at the pair.

"Maybe but you have to shoot little _Conan-kun_ first" he laughed insanely as he held Conan in front of him as Megure put down the gun reluctantly.

"You're insane" Heiji yelled with worry for his best friend.

"You'd better watch what you say or _Conan-kun_ may pay the price" he shouted as he pointed the knife at Conan's neck.

Everyone was at a loss at what to do and Ran was too petrified to do anything, Kogoro remembered when he had to shoot his wife to save her so he knew that this was nearly the same scenario he looked at Yuusaku and they both nodded as they knew what was needed,

"Megure! Throw me your gun!" he demanded pointing the knife further at Conan's throat for emphasis.

"Keibu-dono hand me your gun, I have to do what I did 10 years ago again" Kogoro whispered urgently to Megure.

"I'm sorry Mouri-kun but I can't… I know you're a good shot but... under this pressure after all that's happened I'm not sure you can do it, I don't want to risk Conan-kun's life" Megure told him.

"You're taking too long, now he's bleeding" he called out as he pricked Conan's neck a little so a drop of blood slid down and he hissed in fear whimpering slightly.

"All right, All right, just leave Conan-kun alone! I'm throwing it here!" he called out in panic and Megure threw it to the middle in between them both and Daisuke approached the gun but saw that they all were gonna pounce on him when he dropped his guard for a second.

"Hey Osaken Brat go and pick up that gun and give it to me" he ordered Heiji.

Heiji gasped at his request.

"Do it or I'll kill him right here and now!" he screamed.

"Heiji-kun, have you worked on shooting with your father?" Yuusaku whispered to Heiji quickly.

"Yes, he said I was quite good at shooting, why?" he asked in confusion and anxiety since Conan's life was at stake.

"Well… if you value Shinichi's life as your best friend you have to shoot him" Yuusaku told him seriously and Heiji knew he wasn't joking.

"But, he's your son won't he…?" Heiji started.

"I know… and it hurts for me to ask you this but please do it I'm sure Shinichi will understand" Yuusaku pleaded quietly, Heiji looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it so he nodded his head.

"What's taking you so long?" Daisuke demanded as he pushed the knife threateningly closer than ever to Conan's neck.

"Wait I'm coming, just leave him" Heiji pleaded as he walked forward and slowly picked up the gun when he heard Conan talk quite weakly.

"D-don't, H-Heiji-n-niichan you can't…" he begged and Heiji gritted his teeth.

"Shut it you brat" Daisuke yelled at Conan squeezing his hold on him tighter. Heiji picked up the gun and slowly lifted it.

"That's right give the gun here" Daisuke yelled excited.

Heiji stood up and aimed not at Daisuke but at Conan, Daisuke looked surprised as well as Conan as he saw possibly his best friend in the world aiming a gun at him he didn't know why but it seemed to strike a chord in his memory but didn't fully recover it.

"Heiji-niichan" Conan whispered slowly, and Heiji cocked the gun and that triggered everything as Conan's eyes widened as his whole life flashed before his eyes. In that same moment Heiji shot and he hit the outside of Conan's left thigh making Daisuke jump and let go of Conan momentarily as he dropped to the ground but Daisuke caught him again.

"Oi Kid wake up" he tried shaking Conan but he remained limp as he had his eyes closed, suddenly an earthquake struck it wasn't a massive one but it made everything tilt to the side a little and Daisuke dropped to the floor trying to balance and hold onto Conan at the same time but his grip loosened and Conan slid the direction the earth was tilting at slowly. When it stopped and everything settled again Daisuke attempted to use Conan as a hostage again but Kogoro quickly ran forward with a roar and used his judo throw on him to immobilise him momentarily and Takagi ran forward and handcuffed him on sight.

Heiji went to Conan and went to make sure he was all right.

"K-Conan-kun are you ok?" he asked as he picked Conan up and Conan opened his eyes slightly to see Heiji looking down at him he nodded his head slowly at the question. Heiji sighed relieved and stood up fully as he walked back to the beach; Heiji carried Conan to watch the setting sun.

"Well, I'm sorry I had to do that Ku-Conan-kun" Heiji apologised and Conan smiled up at him not a sarcastic one, not a forced one a true smile.

"Even around public you can't stop yourself from spilling my name to everyone…" Conan chuckled slightly.

"Sorry I can't help it… wait! Do you remember now?" Heiji asked in excitement and Conan nodded his head still smiling.

"And its ok about you shooting me Heiji, I did the same to Ran once and it was to save her life and this situation was similar to that so it was necessary to do it" Conan told him forgiving him.

"Does that make me your boyfriend or something? If so thanks but no thanks" Heiji joked and Conan laughed weakly.

"Trust you to make a joke out of any situation Heiji" he giggled quite weakly.

"I know I'm… Did you just call me Heiji?" Heiji asked surprised at his informal term of address.

Conan went a little red of embarrassment as he had been thinking about his and Heiji's friendship before he lost his memory, he did actually consider Heiji to be his best friend but then he realised that they didn't call each other on a first-name basis so that created a little gap in his eyes so he was debating whether to do it or not.

"Well, you know how you always say that we're best friends male-wise…?" Conan started and Heiji nodded.

"Well, I do feel that we're best friends too… but we call each other by our family names, even though I know we're rivals I'd rather be friends first before being rivals… Can you call me Shinichi… and I be allowed to call you by your first name too?" Conan asked nervously as he fiddled with his fingers weakly.

Heiji considered it for a bit before he smiled and held Conan a little closer showing him that he would always be there for Conan when he needs him.

"Ok if it means that much to you, I give you my full permission to call me 'Heiji' Shinichi" he said his name and Conan face lit up as he weakly bunched up Heiji shirt with his fist and pulled himself closer to Heiji.

"Thank you Heiji" he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Half an hour later:_

The police were moving the hidden boat to the front to board people onto and had called police boats via the radio and an ambulance boat to pick up the rest of the guests. Heiji was now waiting for the boat they could see on the horizon headed for them, Heiji went over to Yuusaku and handed his son to him as he went to get his statement taken in by one of the police boats that had arrived. Conan seemed to realise he was in different arms as these arms held a different kind of warmth, not ones that would comfort only when needed… no these ones have the warmth of love and care within them, He opened his blurry eyes from his nap and saw Yuusaku smiling down at him with the wind tugging at both of their hairs.

Conan's eyes literally sparkled as he saw his father… his role model next to Sherlock Holmes.

"You like scaring me and your mother don't you Shinichi?" Yuusaku teased lightly. But Conan ignored that as he smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad as best as he could in his current position.

"Tou-san…" he said joyously.

"…I love you" he said quietly so only really Yuusaku could hear; Yuusaku had not been expecting him to say or do what he just did but he smiled and hugged his son closer as they waited for the boat to arrive.

_The next day:_

Conan woke up drowsily to find himself staring at a bouquet of White Carnations. His eyes opened a little wider as he stared at the flowers in a vase, he then scanned the room and was partially surprised to see Ai half-lying on his bed sitting in a chair sleeping. White carnations meant 'Faithfulness', Conan felt himself smile touched by Ai's gesture.

Conan fondly threaded his fingers through her hair briefly, she gave a sleepy moan and curled closer to Conan a smile brought onto her face. Conan felt himself fall back into the realm of sleep, but he thought that maybe he and Ai should be more like friends than just partners as he closed his eyes and his mind drifted elsewhere.

_Half an hour later:_

Ai woke up feeling really happy like her greatest wish had come true. She sat up stretching momentarily before she heard Conan stir a bit and her blank mask returned instantly like someone had re-glued it back to her face.

"A-Haibara, what are you doing here?" Conan bit on his tongue to call her first name because he needed permission.

"I came to see if you were better, after all I can't have my only test subject suffer a mental breakdown Kudo-kun" she smirked hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Barou! You think I chose to lose my memories!" he snapped in annoyance.

"You said it not me" she chided teasingly with a cheeky grin.

"Stop it A-Haibara" he sighed with a small amused smile still trying not to call her 'Ai' impulsively.

Just then Ran, Heiji and the others entered along with the doctor.

"Finally you're awake kid, let's get you discharged and out of the hospital" Kogoro grumped.

"What's wrong Ojiisan? Did you miss out on Mah-jong?" Conan chirped cheerfully following a small giggle shared with Ai.

"Damn right I did! But- hey we never told you about my Mah-jong playing." Kogoro realised in mid-sentence.

"You've recovered your memory Conan-kun!" Ran said in excitement rushing forward.

"Yes, everything Ran-neechan" Conan happily chorused smiling like the child he was supposed to be. Tears formed in Ran's eyes in happiness as she pulled the small boy into a tight tearful hug.

"Ran-neechan, don't cry… you'll make me cry too" Conan weakly protested feelings slight tears of happiness pick up at the corner of his eyes but he kept them from falling hugging Ran back just as tightly.

"Oh this is great Heiji! Conan-kun recovered his memory" Kazuha squealed jumping up and down with excitement.

"Do you remember me Conan-kun?" she asked eagerly once they were finished hugging.

"Of course I remember you Kazuha-neechan along with Heiji-niichan" Conan smiled his cute boy smile.

"Do you remember these guys too?" Heiji grinned sliding open the door revealing the detective boys feeling awkward desperately wanting Conan to remember them.

"Hello Conan-kun" Ayumi shyly greeted.

"Minna! You all came, I thought you got distracted at the arcade" he cried mostly fake but slightly real with relief.

The detective boys grew happy that he remember and rushed forward jumping on him hugging the living daylights out of him. Although Genta's hug was bone crushing he didn't say anything. He was glad to see the detective boys.

"Conan-kun, Agasa Hakase came out of his Coma! They have to keep him in for a few days, a week at best to make sure he'll be alright!" Ayumi announced happily as Conan was released.

"That's great!" Conan exclaimed his heart filled with relief.

"We're not allowed to visit him but we're told he'll be just fine" Eri reassured Conan.

"That's alright" he sighed happily.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that your memory has returned completely. Although you may still find it a tad difficult getting back to your old routine before the Amnesia you'll be fine. We can discharge you right now, I'll sign the forms and your family can take you home" the doctor smiled kindly.

"Yay! I finally get my bed back!" Kogoro cheered only to be set upon by his wife and daughter.

"Otou-san! (Kogoro!) How could you only think of that after all Conan-kun's been through" they chorused berating the man.

Ai and Conan laughed at his idiocy along with everyone else in the room. Soon the Mouri family realised that everyone was laughing and very soon they found themselves drawn in the laughter happy that everything turned out alright.

_Sunday:_

Heiji was packing up his stuff and was gonna have one final lunch with the Mouri family; Eri had already left since Kogoro was back to drinking beers since Conan was back to normal again.

"Hey Heiji" Conan called softly from behind.

"Oh Shinichi, What's up?" Heiji turned to greet him cheerily being careful not to say his name too loudly.

"Ran says lunch is ready" Conan told him flatly.

"Is that so? Give me a minute" Heiji waved as he packed the last of his things confident he had packed everything.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Conan asked smiling cheekily hiding something behind his back.

"Yeah, why?" Heiji asked confused.

"Really? Then who owns this picture of Kazuha?" Conan revealed the portrait he was holding stolen from Heiji's stuff.

"Hey that's-!" he cried looking back in his bag to confirm it was his.

"I guess I'll go and show Kazuha-neechan and tell her I found it in your bag" he grinned teasingly making for the door with his back turned Heiji lunging at him just as he predicted. Conan swiftly dodged making Heiji hit his head.

"You're too slow" Conan cheeked getting Heiji to realise that he was just playing with him.

"All right brat! You asked for it" Heiji grinned in retaliation and leapt forward unexpectedly jumping on top of Conan tickling him fiendishly. Conan couldn't help but let out loud childish giggles begging Heiji to stop as tears of laughter leapt to his eyes. His grip on the picture went free and it dropped onto the floor.

Neither boy cared as Heiji continued tickling Conan getting him into hysterics as he tried to push Heiji away.

"Stop Heiji! Hahaha! I can't take it!" Conan shouted between his giggles.

"What's that I can't hear you Shinichi" Heiji grinned unleashing his full power.

Conan flailed his hands wildly searching for something to grip. His hand closed around the edge of the pillow and he grabbed it and threw it in Heiji's face surprising him but getting him to stop.

Conan sat up trying to return his breath to normal. When he did he started to laugh loudly full of enjoyment in his voice.

"What're you laughing about Shinichi?" Heiji questioned smirking.

"We never relax when I and you are together. It's either a case or we run into one when we meet each other. It feels nice… I never really had a male best-friend. I always hung out with Ran" he admitted albeit slightly embarrassed.

Heiji smiled slightly and pulled Conan into a tight hug startling the little boy but Conan returned it and welcomed the embrace.

"Don't forget Shinichi, we're also detective brothers! I'm the older one in case you didn't know, that means you're my Otouto" Heiji grinned jokingly leaning back.

"Baka! We're the same age" Conan snapped at him and his childishness.

"Yeah, but you're shorter than me right now. Even at your proper age you're still a little shorter than me midget" he sniggered into his hand at his own joke.

"I'm older than you Heiji" Conan pointed out rather ticked and poked Heiji in the chest rather hard.

"Oh yeah? When's your birthday?" Heiji challenged.

"4th May" Conan answered smugly awaiting Heiji's answer.

"Hah! 12th June, you lose" Heiji dumbly announced caught in the moment.

Conan let on a know it all smile and crawled up to Heiji and flicked his forehead.

"Owwww" Heiji whined rubbing the red mark on his head.

"Baka, Spring comes before Summer. Get your dates right, for a detective you sure are rubbish at Maths" Conan mocked. Heiji blinked as the words set in going into thinking, confusion, wonderment and finally realisation as he slowly realised his mistake.

"That's right" he gaped until he decided to glare at Conan who was desperately trying and failing badly to hold in his giggles at Heiji's facial expressions as he worked out what Conan meant.

"You're not so great Shinichi! I'll definitely prove I'm the greater detective next time" Heiji boasted although not too loudly so the girls didn't hear.

Conan smirked confidently "I'm looking forward to it"

They both sat there smiling in happiness wishing they could have a deduction battle right now but satisfied being in each other's presence.

"Heiji, I know that playing with little kids is up your alley coz you are one! But come and have your lunch now, it's starting to get cold and we have to leave soon" Kazuha's mocking voice called through the door making the two boys realise they were hungry as evidenced when their stomachs started growling. It was so loud that even the girls heard it.

"You boys sound hungry so come in here if you want to eat" Ran called gleefully.

"Well, let's get going" Heiji chided and they both left.

Conan however thought that his stomach growl was rather quiet not at all loud, at least according to his mother but that was years ago so his stomach sound might've changed.

They left the bedroom to join the others at the table.

"What were you two playing in there?" Kogoro gruffed as he drank his beer.

"The kid was insisting I play with him for a bit" Heiji grinned ruffling Conan's hair for which he got a pointed glare as they sat next to each other.

"Of course it's no trouble for you to entertain a kid Heiji, considering you are one" Kazuha teased.

"What was that?" Heiji flared and she stuck her tongue at him as they got into one of their childish bouts.

"Now, now let's just eat before your two have to leave alright?" Ran interjected before it got to insane levels of shouting and they complied grudgingly and Heiji tucked in to eat. Suddenly they heard a low cute rumbling sound; they looked around until all eyes focused on Conan who was frozen with his chopsticks ready to eat in his hands.

Conan slowly turned red as he realised the sound came from him, he bowed his head in embarrassment. Then his stomach rumbled cutely again and you could see the cloud of steam burn from his head thinking his stomach growl was weird.

"What a cute sound!" Kazuha squealed.

"Don't be embarrassed Conan-kun, your stomach sounds cute" Ran kindly said.

Then a loud growl erupted and everyone swivelled their heads to Heiji who looked embarrassed to have a loud stomach compared to Conan's quiet one.

"Well, at least we know where that loud growl came from earlier" Kazuha remarked and everyone including Conan laughed while Heiji turned red in annoyance.

"For his stomach to sound that quiet Neechan must be feeding him-OWWWW IT HURTS!" Heiji started screaming as Conan's little hand pinched his right thigh and twisted it painfully.

"What's wrong Heiji?" Kazuha asked slightly alarmed at his cry of pain.

"I'm just saying that Neechan must be feeding him to-ARGHHHH!" Conan twisted his thigh again in rage. Heiji collapsed onto his side on the carpet comically moaning waiting for the throbbing pain to subside.

"A-Are you alright Hattori-kun?" Ran stuttered perplexed as to what happened.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he moaned as he sat up again.

They all stared before going back to eating and talking about girls things. Heiji glared down at the angry Conan who matches his glare with a death glare of his own. Heiji broke down in a cold sweat under the glare.

"Come on Shinichi, why'd you do that?" Heiji whinged quietly.

"You were implying that I'm getting fat" Conan hissed back angrily.

"Well you are starting to turn a little plump so-!" Heiji grinned before he witnessed Conan's face turn into an enraged scowl and before he knew it his thigh was being twisted harder than ever. He cried out in pain catching everyone's attention again before Conan let go.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong Hattori-kun?" Ran asked cautiously.

"No, Neechan it's just a really bad bruise that I keep leaning on" Heiji panicked Kazuha muttered calling him an 'Ahou'.

They looked at him one more time before resuming their conversation; Kogoro had long since passed out from beer.

"Jeez, why're you so touchy about your weight?" Heiji whispered annoyed.

"No One likes to be called fat! I'm not the only one!" he seethed before calming down but not without a reprimanded poke at Heiji with his chopsticks.

"And don't you forget it!" he warned in a tone that clearly said if Heiji made a joke again about him getting fat, he would never see daylight again.

They all began eating quietly and Heiji wondering if Conan was right about not just girls but guys get insulted if you call them fat.

"Ne, Ojiisan" Heiji called to the knocked out man who stirred and got up wearily.

"Have you exercised lately 'cause you look a LITTLE round" Heiji grinned in a cheeky voice and Ran tensed because she knew what her father was like.

It took two seconds for the comment to register and Kogoro's turned strawberry in less than 30 seconds.

"BAKA! I'M NOT FAT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M IN PERFECT PHYSICAL HEALTH!" Kogoro yelled in his face looking as if he was trying to restrain from killing Heiji. Heiji was very frightened at the reaction and had to calm his heart as Kogoro took pity at his fearful face and leant back but not without a hard glare at him.

"_Shinichi was right" _Heiji thought grimly.

They ate their meal in silence. Later on they all exchanged farewells; Heiji and Kazuha were on their way back to Osaka.

_Next week on Tuesday:_

Conan had found a little bit of difficultly mainly because he felt like he was a wondering shadow until either Ai or the detective boys dragged him back to earth and he eventually stayed there.

"So Ai-chan, Conan-kun; are you two going home or are you going to the arcade with us?" Ayumi offered.

"I'm in no rush, all I've got to do at home is pack up all my clothes" Ai shrugged.

"Why are you doing that?" Conan asked in confusion.

"Hakase was released from hospital yesterday; he made me promise not to tell you immediately. Sorry Edogawa-kun but I don't fancy living under the same roof as you and have murders practically drop onto my lap like they do you" she turned her head away coldly but Conan wasn't paying attention to that bit.

"Hakase is back!" Conan screeched in disbelief; she stumbled back mumbling a quick 'yes'.

Conan then jetted off away from the school gates while Ai and the others headed to the arcade. He ran down the path to his house and came to the professors. He bolted inside not even bothering to knock as he opened the door and nearly forgot to remove his shoes.

He came into the living room and started calling out for the professor.

"Hakase! Hakase!" he called out.

At first there was no answer and he was sorely disappointed but then he heard his voice.

"Is that you Shinichi?" Agasa asked in his old cheery voice that sounded like music to Conan.

Conan turned to face the stairs as Agasa came down in his usual lab coat.

"I wasn't expecting you Shinichi, what brings you here?" Agasa asked cheerfully.

Conan's face turned into a mixture of annoyance and sadness "Why didn't you tell me that you had been home for a while now?" he asked Agasa almost hurt.

Agasa laughed and rubbed the back of his head while he closed his eyes.

"I'd heard about the ordeal you'd been through and I didn't want you to worry about me so-!" Agasa was cut off when Conan had made a dash forwards and leapt up wrapping his arms around Agasa's neck hugging him hard as he stumbled back confused by Conan's actions but he explained them soon enough.

"You idiot, of course I was worried! You're the reason why my mind got rid of nearly all of my memories! You're like family to me! Why would you even think that I wouldn't worry?" he sobbed loudly as he cried over Agasa's shoulder with tears spilling down his cheeks.

Agasa was a little astonished but he soon smiled and hugged Conan's small frame back rubbing circles on Conan's back to calm him. Never before had Agasa seen Conan cry so openly, not even during his first childhood.

Agasa separated slightly from the hug and Conan little broken sobs as he pulled back "Shhh Shinichi, it's all right now, we're both back that's all that matters" Agasa told him softly as he wiped the tears away from Conan's eyes. Conan gave a small smile through his tears and hugged Agasa again.

Conan felt warm, like he was whole again. Agasa was taken out of his life temporarily and he crumbled because Agasa is that important to him.

_Half an hour later:_

Conan and Agasa were sitting down with Conan telling Agasa all that he missed while he was in a Coma.

"So it was thanks to Hattori-kun that you were freed from that man. You really are lucky to have a friend like him" Agasa smiled sipping his drink.

"Yeah, I know… However annoying and hot-headed he may be" Conan smiled taking a swig of his hot chocolate. Agasa hadn't stocked up on Coffee yet, but hot chocolate was nice all the same.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves" Ai's cold voice rang out making the two jump out of their skins.

"Ai-kun, you've got all your things back" Agasa smiled at her.

"Yeah, there wasn't much but the detective boys held me up for a bit" Ai shrugged heading to the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I need to go and buy some food, I'll be back in a bit" Agasa grabbed his coat and wallet and left.

Ai and Conan were alone; Ai just calmly walked to the couch opposite of Conan and sat down starting to read her magazine. Conan was obviously uncomfortable with the silence as was Ai but wasn't doing the best job of masking it as she was.

"Is there something wrong with your seat or do you have something down your trousers? Your dance isn't very entertaining you know" Ai blankly pointed out turning a page over.

"Ha, Ha" Conan sarcastically saying them two words giving her his infamous flat-eyed stare.

They stayed another minute in silence before Conan decided to break it this time.

"I liked the flowers you got me in hospital, they were nice thanks" Conan awkwardly told her.

"It was nothing, I just got them because I thought you lost your innocence younger than you needed to and when you had Amnesia you were very 'Sweet' and 'Lovely'" Ai indifferently replied _'I was trying to show my 'pure love' and 'faithfulness' to you. But I guess you didn't catch either of them meanings' _she thought sadly.

"Sorry about giving you so much trouble these past few weeks" Conan sheepishly apologised and Ai lifted up her head to gaze surprisingly at Conan's bowed head. Her mouth quirked into a smile and she began laughing softly making Conan lift his head to stare strangely at her.

"Baka… It was no trouble at all. After all what other time can I see you look like a complete fool?" she joked putting down her magazine.

"Yeah, well I suppose our relationship goes back to where it was before I got Amnesia" Conan responded picking up his mug and going to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked genuinely confused as she stared at Conan.

"We only called each other by our first names because I truly believed I was a child at the time and you were trying to make me feel good" Conan informed her as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with peanuts.

"Oh" Ai replied before she lowered her head so her fringe shadowed her eyes. Conan noticed this as he walked back to his seat in the sofa.

"Hey what's wrong Haibara?" Conan asked concerned.

"Do you… Do you think you could… address me as 'Ai' from now on?" she asked shyly.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned gently though rather befuddled.

"Well, I liked it when you called me 'Ai-chan'. It felt like we were actually proper friends. I actually feel like we're best friends, like you used to be with Mouri-chan before you were aware of each other's feelings. And besides Ayumi and Hakase I've never allowed anyone to get close to me, because of my sister's death… It's alright if you don't want to Kudo-kun; forget I asked if you feel that way." Ai quickly added turning away in embarrassment.

Conan placed his bowl of peanuts on the little side table beside his couch and placed his hand on his chin in mock thought like he was seriously considering it.

"Well… I might do it if you do one thing for me" he smirked at her and Ai tensed a little.

"What is that?" she questioned defensively. Conan beamed at her quite happily grasping both hands together behind his back in hope she'll accept.

"If you address me as either 'Conan' or 'Shinichi' depending whether or not we're with the others" he winked at her. Ai was stunned by his reply as she stared up at his grinning face.

Conan was startled to find Ai hugging him suddenly.

"Thank you Shinichi" she whispered truly grateful and Conan smiled hugging her back. They remained like that until they decided to pull apart.

"Oh yeah, there was this one thing I wanted to ask you Shinichi?" Ai asked.

"What's that Ai?" Conan was puzzled over what she would want to talk about.

"How could you sing in that Karaoke bar? You've always been terrible at singing" Ai queried.

"That's- I don't know!" Conan laughed panicking and Ai could immediately see through it.

"Tell me the truth Shinichi" Ai demanded glaring at him but Conan remained mute only finding the ground interesting right now.

"Fine!" Ai huffed angered by his mute silence on the subject marching past him fully intending on storming to her room until she heard lyrics fill the room and she turned to find the other occupant singing them with his eyes closed.

_Tsutaetakute todoketakute,  
>Ano hi no kimi he,<br>Itsuno hi kano,_

_Sayonara__ saemo mune ni shimatte._

_**(**__**Wanting to convey to, and wanting to reach  
>The you on that day,<br>I even have that  
>Goodbye from that day in my heart)<strong>_

Ai watched him as he sang each note perfectly in tune to the unplaying music that they both knew very well.

"When I was younger… A little before I really started hanging out with Ran a lot." He began.

"Kaa-san realised my singing potential and signed me up for singing lessons. I grew very good rapidly, and very soon I was able to attend competitions but my teacher Kimura-sensei wanted me to keep relaying the basic scale for a while. At the time he always looked at me with a look that I now know was jealousy." Conan seemed almost seemed scared to tell her the next bit, it was clear it had been bottled up for a very long time.

Conan took a deep breath and continued "He kept singing basic scales that I replicated perfectly and I could see the look of incest of his face for a brief second before replacing it with a smile. Of course me being a child of no more than 4 at the time I just smiled and said how much of a good singer he was… Eventually my parents questioned him on whether I was ready to try tougher challenges like competitions. He didn't want to appear bad, especially under Tou-san's gaze I suppose…" he grinned imagining his father's detective eyes over his old teacher, if he took a while to crack under that gaze his teacher would've spilled without so much as a glance.

"So then I attended my first children's singing competition. Obviously I was nervous so me being very childish at the time wanted reassurance from my teacher, he barely looked at me as he told me that I'd do fine before walking off. Before it was time for me to go on the stage, I was very nervous and unwilling to go at first… But Kaa-san and Tou-san assured me that they would be right behind me and I could leave if I wanted to. As you can imagine I went ahead… And I banished all other thoughts and just sung to the best of my ability." Conan shrugged.

"Then halfway through, the lights suddenly switched off and the whole stage was Pitch black and everyone started panicking. I was so confused at the time, suddenly there was a figure approaching me wielding a knife. I was really scared and suddenly at the last minute when the man was about to stab me Tou-san jumped in the way of the knife and took the assault for me… Then the lights turned on and the man immediately covered his face with the black hood he was wearing… but I saw him… It was Kimura-sensei" Conan clenched his fists tightly which Ai noticed.

"I went to my injured father who was rapidly losing blood at the time. I began to go into shock at the events happening Kaa-san tried to both comfort me and make sure Tou-san was alright. According to Kaa-san when the paramedics had arrived I was so deep in shock that they had to give me anaesthetic… The next I woke Kaa-san was beside me, she tearfully told me that Tou-san was fine since they'd give him a blood transfusion in time… I told her I saw Kimura-sensei do it, and then I wailed, cried and begged to know why he did it. I was clinging onto her despite her state of mild shock before she started calming me telling me that 'some people in the have had their minds messed with by the devil but that it wasn't entirely their fault'" Conan was struggling with this bit the most as his shoulders were hunched and he was shaking. Ai put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her; she smiled softly nodding her head for him to continue.

"I obviously believed her, and as soon as Tou-san got better and I gave my statement to the police life went as before. But my personality had changed I vowed that I wasn't going to be naïve again, that I wouldn't freeze before danger again I wouldn't let my friends or family get hurt if I could help it… And I also quit singing to get rid of unwanted memories so I always pretended I was tone-deaf successfully fooling my classmates." Conan continued on adamant that Ai was going to know the full truth.

"Years later when I was about 5 or 6 I decided to ask my dad why Kimura-sensei did it… Tou-san told me that he was schizophrenic and that he was really jealous of my singing ability especially since everyone at the time boasting about how I was prodigy that exceeded him and all that; Combined with the fact that he hadn't taken his medication as often as he should have. I looked up what a schizophrenic was and understood why they didn't tell me at the time…" Conan looked at Ai with a small sad smile.

"Well, now you know. It may seem a little stupid but in a way it kind of shaped who I am as a person today. Like you being trained by the Black Organisation from a child to nearly always mask your emotions, but it also enabled you to appreciate small things nature offers that we all take for granted" Conan finished laughing a little.

"Shinichi…" Ai trailed not knowing what to say.

Conan then started laughing out loud.

"Let's stray away from this depressing topic. Bottom line I'm not gonna sing my best while with everyone else and you are not to tell this story to anyone else. I'm only telling you because you are my best friend, not even Ran knows this. And I intend to keep it that way" he warned Ai.

"Don't worry, it just means I can make fun of you and you can't do a thing about it then say something like 'Ojiisan can sing better than you while drunk'" Ai smirked.

They both shared a little giggle at the image; Conan began to think idly of his parents. He hadn't seen them in the past few days only briefly at the hospital when they returned.

"I'm back!" Agasa's voice rang out snapping the two friends out of their fantasy.

Agasa came in with a bag full of shopping.

"What's going on?" he questioned as he saw Ai and Conan standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh nothing, we were just discussing about where our friendship lay and decided to call each other on a first name basis" Ai told him coolly as if it was no big deal and walked back to her seat to continue reading her magazine ignoring Agasa's clearly gaping face.

"Oh, by the way Hakase, Where are my parents? Because I didn't see my house lights on when I passed it earlier" Conan wondered.

"Oh, they're leaving to go back to America now. They didn't want to complicate things further for you with Ran-kun and her family" Agasa smiled pleasantly.

"I see…" Conan bowed his head in thought before smiling and dashing towards the door grabbing his skateboard.

"Where are you going Shinichi?" Agasa called.

"I've got something to take care of" he answered cryptically.

"But you've got to go back to Ran-kun's home soon" Agasa's cry reached deaf ears as they were already out of range and out of the door.

"Leave him; it's something he has to do. It's not a mystery what it is" Ai smiled proudly _'that's right Shinichi, be appreciative of what you do have. Don't wait until you lose it all'._

_At Tokyo Airport with Yukiko and Yuusaku:_

"Are you sure we shouldn't say goodbye to Shin-chan?" Yukiko questioned her husband worriedly.

"We don't want to make things more complicated for him. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want his parents to embarrass him even more. We'll give him a call when we arrive in LA" Yuusaku explained rationally waiting in to be called to their gate.

"_Everyone who is leaving for LA please be at gate 16C in the next half hour" _a voice announced over the speakers.

"That's our flight" Yuusaku said picking up his hand luggage and walking towards the gate, Yukiko reluctantly did the same but not before taking one last glance at the entrance wishing to see Shinichi one last time before they left. She sighed then turned around fully intent on following Yuusaku.

"Kaa-san!" she heard a young voice call their mother and she recognised it. She and Yuusaku looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" it cried again and they pinpointed Conan running through the crowds towards them.

When he got to them he was clearly out of breath so he had to brace his hands on his knees as he briefly panted for breath. When he caught his breath back he stood up straight and allowed a small scowl to cross his features.

"What's up with not even saying goodbye?" he demanded.

"Well, we didn't want to complicate things further for you" Yuusaku informed his annoyed son.

"Yes, I appreciate that but…" Conan closed his eyes calming himself before opening them to give his parents a flat stern stare.

"You do realise you could've scribbled me a note or sent me text didn't you?" he questioned. Both parents blinked before getting sheepish expressions and laughing nervously while looking at each other.

Suddenly both Kudo parents felt a small arm curl around both of their necks and pull them closer to the small boy hugging both of them in the middle.

"It's alright, I still would've been upset without a proper goodbye face-to-face" Conan softly told them but wouldn't let go.

The parents smiled each used one arm both to hug and steady the child clinging to both of them.

"I know I don't say this a lot of the time, but I love you guys. You know that right?" he confessed his voice turning soft and serene.

"Yeah, we do Shin-chan" Yukiko answered rubbing his back.

Conan leaned back knowing full well that they were supporting him both right now and would always support him. He let a mildly threatening face as he glared slightly at his parents.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I said that! Especially you Kaa-san! I know what you're like. If anyone of you do tell and I find out I'll never speak or contact with you again. Normally I'd threaten to murder you but you and I both know I'm incapable to do that and you're my parents" Conan commented off-handed they all shared a laugh at the murder joke knowing he didn't really mean it.

"_All passengers on flight to LA please arrive in gate 16C within the next 20 minutes" _the speakers announced catching the attention of the Kudo family.

"Seems you have to go" Conan beamed at them both.

Conan shifted his weight to throw both arms around his father who hugged him back while Yukiko let him go but remained close.

"Solve lots of cases Shinichi and one day, you may beat your old dad one day yet" Yuusaku challenged his son knowing he would take it.

"Of course, I will definitely beat you!" Conan confronted his challenged with a smirk meeting his eyes with a bond that only father and son could have. Conan then moved out of his father's grip and shifted to land in his mother's arms.

He hugged her all the same as his father but perhaps a little tighter, he inhaled the scent of her hair which he always loved to do as a child thinking she was and still is his motherly angel.

"Take care of yourself, Shin-chan" Yukiko whispered savouring every moment of this rare willing hug from Conan.

"You too Kaa-san, I may just miss you a little more than Tou-san" Conan admitted as they leaned back a little Sapphire locking onto Sapphire.

"Oh why's that?" Yukiko's sweet voice giggled that sounded like bells tinkling to Conan.

"Well besides Ran, you keep me in line when I get so caught up that I step over it" Conan grinned at her and she laughed before placing him back on the ground.

They all waved goodbye and Conan watched as his parents disappeared into Airport security. He smiled closing his eyes as happy memories briefly took hold; he walked back to the security area and recovered his skateboard.

He walked out of the spinning door and looked back one last time before a smiling broadly _'Good luck Kaa-san, Tou-san… No matter how I act. I'll always love you two' _he thought happily although he knew he would never say anything of the sort out in public… Well for now anyway.

He hopped onto his skateboard and sped off home, he was aware that Ran would probably give him a severe scolding but he didn't mind. He was just happy that everything turned out alright; he relayed how lucky he was as he rode into the setting sun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally that's done! I'm sooooooo sorry I took ages you have every right to be kicking and screaming at me and telling me how useless I am. My deduction show is RUBBISH barely usable! Just clarifying for the last time… This is NOT a romance so there is no Ai/Co as one **AppleCider1412** keeps worrying about. And with Conan being a little more open now, I was trying and probably unsuccessfully to keep his character while still getting him to open up a bit. And about earlier chappies like the first one for instance I'm gonna edit it for you all so how does that sound?

I also realised I didn't give a proper explanation as to why Conan could sing in earlier chapters so I came up with that little story, probably not accurate but I remember reading 'heartache's child' (fabulous fanfic read it!) and it inspired me. Song Conan sings is Haru Uta (Spring song) from Movie 16 I wanna watch it soooooo bad; damn the fact they don't show Japanese anime in the UK in Japanese!

Also I've been watching _Acchi Kocchi _people so that's where I got the thigh pinching and fat insults. It was really funny at the time writing it, if it annoys you a lot then I will take that whole bit out (bows in apology). And with Conan crying, I know that he's recovered his memory and all but he's really close to Agasa so he should be upset that he wasn't the first to know he was out of the hospital… Anyways with this my story is FINISHED!

No more chappy's other than alterations. Don't give flames plz I actually burn under them (tho I probably deserve them)… In return, after I'm done with exams I shall work on a story I've been thinking about for a while now… No it's not a sequel to this; I can't think of a sequel tho I can imagine u lot can.

I shall be leaving clues on my profile page when I've come close to finishing so lk out 4 them… Of course if u were only following my story out of many ppl who are very willing 2 give amateur writers a read then u are magnificent ppl.

**Once again: Detective Conan and its characters do not belong to me; I do not claim anything to their merchandise. The series and characters belong solely to Gosho Aoyama the only thing I can claim is the plot to this story.**

_Conan: At last you've finished! What took you so long?_

_Me: Well, I was stuck on the deduction bit to be honest even now I'm useless at it_

_Conan: Jeez, maybe if you actually focused on your homework and didn't get distracted with Anime a lot_

_Me: I know I'M USELESS (DESU)_

_Conan: what's with the 'desu'?_

_Me: Oh, I've been watching Acchi Kocchi and my fav characters are Tsumiki (luv her! Almost exactly like me besides her Tsudere attitude and how I would react everytime Mayoi would tease her) and Hime (she's so Kawaii, gullible and clumsy)_

_Conan: Really? Is that all?_

_Me: Well, I have been getting into spats with my mother_

_Conan: Again, if not every day it's every week you argue with her._

_Me: I can't help it if she's gets all bitchy on me if I disagree with her in the slightest! Besides this morning she only found out my passport is past its expiry date coz she planned to hide it to make me not able to go to Madrid._

_Conan: And?_

_Me: it'll take at least a few weeks for my new passport to arrive if I send it tomorrow._

_Conan: yeah you can wait a few weeks can't you?_

_Me: you don't understand, my trip to Madrid is in a few weeks as well! If I don't get my new passport on time I won't be able to go…T_T_

_Conan: It'll be fine, tell you what I'll send you some of my GOOD luck and try and will it to get to you asap_

_Me: Really! Thank you Conan I feel heaps better_

_(Hugs Conan)_

_Conan: You just can't help yourself_

_Me: nope! _

_Me: Anyway, yh it is true my mum didn't think it a good idea at one point to check my passport expiry date and she blames it on me eventho it was in HER care. Well enough about my insignificant problems I'll let you know about them story ideas I was gonna publish later on._

_In any case plz R&R… bye for now x_

_(Me and Conan wave)_


End file.
